Ever Ever After
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Jou terpaksa bekerja di sebuah kafe tiap malam demi melunasi hutang ayahnya. Disaat beban hidup menghimpit Jou, Kaiba Seto kembali muncul dan mengusiknya. AU. Puppyshipping. Abuse. Crossdressing!Jou. Sedikit crossover dengan Harry Potter. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hyaaaaa… fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh pertama!! Yeiy!! Sorry, kalo banyak karakter yang jadi OoC... Hehehe. Lagi meraba-raba karakter fandom ini, sih. Hohoho. Oiya, di crita ini bakal sedikit nyerempet dengan fandom Harry Potter. Biarpun gitu juga paling cuma nama karakternya doang yang nongol. Kenapa? Karena ini sebenernya adalah spin-off dari sebuah fanfic di fandom Harry Potter bahasa Indonesia berjudul 'Ever Ever After' buatannya Moonzheng (coba aja baca. Warningnya paling rating M, sama slash sirius/remus). Tenang. Gue udah minta ijin, kok, ke Moonzheng buat ceritanya gue acak-acak. Hehehe. Malah sebenernya dia yang ngerengek minta gue bikin ini cerita...

**Disclaimer : **Bukan punya gue!! Amppuuuunnn... Punyanya mas Kazuki Takahashi, terus beberapa karakter Harry Potter yang kesebut disini juga bukan punya gue, tapi punya mbak JK Rowling (hmm... atau sebenernya ini punyanya Jou? JK itu Jounouchi Katsuya, bukan? *dilempar*). Intinya, semua yang berasa familiar di mata kalian atau sempet membuat kalian berkata, "He?? Kayaknya gue tau, deh..." Nah, itu berarti emang bukan punya gue. Tebak sendiri, lah, punya siapa.

**Warning : **PUPPYSHIPPING!! Akhirnya Tuhan... buat juga gue fanfic puppyshipping (sujud sembah). Betul saudara-saudara! Pairing utama di fanfic ini adalah Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya. Kalo gak suka, paksain baca aja. Buat penggemar Prideshipping, bayangin aja Jou berubah jadi Yami atau Atem. Buat penggemar Wishshipping, bayangin aja Kaiba mendadak jadi Yugi (walaupun agak mustahil). Atau sekalian buat penggemar Bronzeshipping, bayangin aja Jou itu Malik, Kaiba itu Marik. Hehehe. Sama Crossdressing!Jou, abuse, non-con, sama… ada deh. Uhuhuhuhuhu.

**In this life, you're the one place I call home. In this life, you're the feeling I belong. In this life, you're the flower and the thorn. You're everything that's fair in love and war. (Head Over Heels – Switchfoot) Maaf. Ini kebiasaan gue pasti nyanyi dulu sebelum mulai ceritanya. Hehehe. Harap mulai dibiasakan, ya. Hehehe.**

**

* * *

**

Jou berjalan mengitari jalan-jalan ramai di kota tersibuk Inggris, London. Dengan kesalnya, ia mengacak-acak rambut emasnya, sedikit frustrasi. Sudah berhari-hari ia mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota itu, namun tak satupun berhasil ia dapat. Meskipun begitu banyak lowongan pekerjaan dibuka dan diiklankan di koran yang sedang ia genggam, tak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Semua lowongan pekerjaan yang tertera di koran itu menyediakan bayaran yang tak begitu besar, padahal Jou sangat membutuhkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat.

Semua ini – baik kepindahan Jou ke London dan pencarian pekerjaan – dikarenakan sang Jounouchi Senior. Awalnya, kepindahan mereka dimulai dari niat baik sang ayah untuk memperbaiki hidupnya dan putra sulungnya. Dengan susah payah dan juga hasil dukungan dari Jou sendiri, sang ayah pun akhirnya berhasil menghilangkan kebiasan berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkannya. Bahkan, ia pun mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan bayaran yang cukup besar di sebuah perusahaan di London. Maka, setelah Jou lulus SMA, dia dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Domino dan pindah ke London.

Awalnya semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Jou melanjutkan kuliah di bagian seni rupa sambil melakukan kerja sambilan di sebuah restoran setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Pekerjaan sang ayah juga berjalan dengan lancar dan sempurna. Intinya, kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hingga suatu hari...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"Aneh... Kenapa banyak sekali mobil yang parkir di sini, ya?" gumam Jou. Dahinya berkerenyit sambil memandangi mobil-mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang parkir dengan rapinya di kiri dan kanan jalan menuju rumahnya. "Apa ada pesta di sekitar sini?"

Belum hilang rasa penasaran Jou, terdengar seruan seperti bentakan yang berasal dari...

"Rumahku?"

Panik dan bingung, Jou segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Belum sampai ia menginjak pekarangan rumahnya sendiri, 2 orang berbadan besar berpakaian serba hitam segera mencegatnya. "Rumah ini sedang tidak menerima tamu." ucap salah satu dari pria berbaju hitam itu dengan kasarnya. "Pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku melemparmu ke jalanan."

"Aku pemilik rumah ini!" seru Jou kesal. Memangnya siapa orang ini? Seenaknya saja mengaturku, pikir Jou. "Pokoknya aku mau lewat sekarang juga! Minggir kalian sebelum aku menghajar kalian hingga babak belur!" Tanpa menunggu kedua pria berbaju serba hitam itu menepi, Jou segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Hei!!" Kedua pria itu dengan cekatan menangkap kedua lengan Jou dan berusaha menyeret anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menjauh dari rumahnya. Pekerjaan yang cukup sulit, karena Jou memberontak sekuat tenaga. Ia terus menendang-nendang tanpa sasaran, berharap akan melukai 2 orang pria yang menahannya sambil berteriak kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" serunya sambil terus meronta.

"Sudah kukatakan rumah ini tidak menerima tamu! Dasar bocah!!" geram seorang pria berbaju hitam yang kesulitan menahan Jou.

"Dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tinggal disini!" bantah Jou. "Aku punya hak untuk datang dan pergi kapanpun aku mau ke rumah ini! Lepaskan aku!!"

"Diam kau..."

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua pria berpakaian hitam yang berjaga di pekarangan rumah Jou dan juga Jou sendiri segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sosok yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu. Dilihat dari cara berdirinya, Jou langsung teringat akan seorang CEO muda yang super menyebalkan...

"Maaf, Tuan. Pemuda ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menerobos masuk." sahut salah seorang laki-laki yang menahan Jou. "Kami sudah memperingatkannya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk masuk."

"Akan kami keluarkan segera, Tuan." sambung laki-laki yang satunya. Ia segera menarik lengan Jou dengan kasar, membuat anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hati-hati, bodoh!" bentak Jou. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang kalau aku tinggal disini! Aku punya hak untuk berada disini, sementara kalian tidak. Dan kau!" seru Jou ke arah laki-laki sombong yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Memangnya kau siapa?! Lagaknya sudah seperti pemilik rumah saja. Pergi kau dari rumah ini!! Bawa juga pengikut-pengikutmu ini dan jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Tanpa diduga oleh Jou, sang pria sombong itu malah terkekeh saat mendengar ancaman Jou. "Ah. Kau pasti Katsuya, kan? Ayahmu sering cerita tentangmu. Ayo, masuk."

Dengan ragu-ragu, kedua orang berpakaian hitam itu melepaskan cengkeraman mereka dari kedua lengan Jou. Dengan sebal dan tak sabaran, Jou segera menjauh dari 2 orang itu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ditatapnya laki-laki misterius itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga dan waspada. Ia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Jou tidak mungkin lupa dengannya karena pria ini memiliki wajah yang tampan. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang ikal dan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru yang – lagi-lagi – mengingatkannya pada Kaiba.

Brengsek! Kenapa aku malah teringat si Mesin Uang itu? Konsentrasi, Jou. Konsentrasi... pikir Jou.

Pria misterius itu tersenyum dan membimbing Jou menuju ke ruang tamu. "Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Tom Riddle. Aku teman bisnis ayahmu."

"... Jounouchi Katsuya... Ada urusan apa Anda datang kesini?" tanya Jou, curiga.

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan ayahmu, tentu saja. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar buruk bahwa bisnisnya gagal. Bukan keuntungan yang didapat, tapi malah kerugian. Dan perlu kutekankan disini bahwa kerugian yang diderita sangat amat besar." Riddle mendesah kecewa dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gagal? Jadi..."

"Dan aku datang ke rumah ini untuk menyampaikan berita baik dan berita buruknya."

"Apa itu?"

"Berita baiknya, kerugian itu tidak berpengaruh apapun dengan bisinisku. Selain itu, aku akan mendapatkan uang tambahan dari kerugian itu." ucap Riddle, masih tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan bergerak melingkari pundak Jou dan merangkul anak laki-laki itu. "Berita buruknya, ayahmu harus membayar kerugian itu padaku."

Mata Jou membelalak lebar saat mendengar perkataan Riddle. "Be... Berarti ayahku berhutang padamu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." balas Riddle dengan entengnya. "Ah. Kita sudah sampai di ruang tamu."

Di ruang tamu, duduk Jounouchi Kousuke. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Matanya terus mengerling ke arah pistol yang berada tepat di samping keningnya.

"Ayah!!" seru Jou panik. Belum sempat Jou memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari ke tempat ayahnya, Riddle dengan sigapnya meraih pinggang Jou dan menahan mantan duellist pirang itu untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Bahkan, pebisnis itu tidak memberikan ruang gerak sedikitpun untuk Jou.

"Beruntung kau datang di saat yang tepat, Katsuya." bisik Riddle ke telinga Jou. "Mungkin kita bisa membahas masalah pembayaran denganmu juga."

"T... Tom... Kumohon. Jangan bawa Katsuya ke dalam masalah kita. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa." pinta Kousuke. Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Riddle, ia perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. Namun, mulut pistol yang ditodongkan kepadanya semakin ditekan seolah-olah memperingatinya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam atau nyawanya melayang.

"Begini, Kousuke." gumam Riddle sambil berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Kousuke. Jou masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Riddle, namun sayangnya ia kalah kuat dibandingkan Riddle. "Hutangmu, kan, tidak terlalu besar. Hanya sekitar 50.000 Galleon atau selebihnya. Jadi, omonganku mengenai penyitaan rumah ini kubatalkan. Lagipula, kasihan putramu ini kalau sampai harus kehilangan tempat tinggal."

"Be... Benarkah? Terima ka..."

"Tapi, aku ingin hutang itu dibayar lunas dalam waktu 1 bulan."

Jou dan Kousuke menatap Riddle dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana caranya mereka dapat melunasi hutang sebesar 50.000 Galleon dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan? Jumlah itu sama dengan total biaya hidup mereka selama 5 tahun. Orang ini gila, pikir Jou.

"Tapi, itu tidak mung..."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang jelas kau harus membayar hutangmu. Dan jika kau belum membayarkannya padaku sebelum tenggat waktu, aku akan datang dan mengambil 'pembayaran'nya sendiri."

Jou merasakan tangan yang melilit pinggangnya mulai melonggar. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia segera membebaskan dirinya dari Riddle dan menjauh, sambil menarik tangan ayahnya menjauhi pistol. "Kau gila!" serunya marah. "Bagaimana mungkin ayah bisa mencari uang sebesar itu dalam waktu 1 bulan saja!?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan juga tidak peduli." balas Riddle santai. "Lagipula, kau bisa membantunya, bukan? Daripada kau melanjutkan kuliahmu itu, lebih baik kau bekerja saja." Riddle lalu terdiam beberapa saat, seolah-olah ia menyadari sesuatu dan tertawa. "Kau tahu, Katsuya? Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Ya. Walaupun ia lebih muda 2 tahun darimu, kalian berdua sangat mirip. Ia juga memiliki rambut keemasan sepertimu. Bahkan warna matamu mengingatkanku padanya. Tapi, ia lebih tenang, tidak sepertimu yang cepat naik darah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cepat marah, hah!?" protes Jou. Baru pertama kali ia bertemu orang yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Kaiba.

Riddle hanya membalas protes dari Jou dengan seulas senyum dingin. "Urusan kita sudah beres disini, Fenrir." ucapnya pada laki-laki yang sesaat lalu menodongkan senjata ke arah Jounouchi Kousuke. "Sampai jumpa 1 bulan lagi." Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Jou dan ayahnya terpaku di ruang tamu.

Kousuke langsung jatuh terduduk saking lemasnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Jou gemetar hebat setelah beberapa lama berada di bawah tekanan Riddle. "Bagaimana ini?" keluhnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin membayar hutang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 1 bulan..."

Jou melihat sosok ayahnya yang terpuruk dengan tatapan sedih. Hutang 50.000 galleon bukanlah hutang yang sedikit, dan waktu pembayarannya pun sangatlah singkat. Jou menghela napas panjang dan menepuk punggung ayahnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. "Tenang saja, ayah." ucap Jou sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan membantu ayah mencari uang tambahan untuk membayar hutang."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Mungkin aku akan ambil cuti untuk beberapa minggu. Tenang saja. Semua pasti bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan tabungan yang kita miliki dan kerja tambahan, pasti kita akan sanggup melunasi hutangnya."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Jou mengerang pelan. "Mudah bagiku untuk bicara seperti itu..." geramnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau mencari pekerjaan bergaji besar itu sesulit ini. Kalau pun ada, kriterianya terlalu banyak. Menyebalkan!" Jou melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau ia sudah berjalan sepanjang hari dan matahari pun mulai condong ke Barat. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang..."

Jou hendak membalikkan badannya, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah papan lowongan kerja terpampang di kaca sebuah kafe. Penasaran dengan apa yang ditawarkan kafe itu, Jou mendekati kafe itu dan membaca perincian lowongan kerja yang ditawarkan.

_DICARI_

_Pria atau wanita berumur kurang dari 25 tahun. Mau bekerja malam hari dari pukul 20.00-02.00 tiap harinya. Bersedia mengenakan seragam yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik kafe tanpa pertanyaan apapun. Upah akan dibayarkan per harinya sebesar 10 Galleon (belum termasuk bonus lembur)_

Melihat upah yang ditawarkan, mata Jou membelalak lebar. Ini adalah tawaran pekerjaan paling menggiurkan yang pernah ia temukan sepanjang hari ini. Hanya bekerja beberapa jam di kafe sebagai pelayan dan mendapatkan bayaran sebesar 10 Galleon. Belum lagi jam kerjanya yang dimulai dari jam 8 malam membuat Jou memiliki kesempatan untuk mencari kerja tambahan di siang harinya. Ditambah lagi, akan ada bonus lembur!

"Tapi..." Jou membaca ulang papan lowongan kerja itu dengan dahi berkerenyit. "Kenapa ditulis 'bersedia mengenakan seragam yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik kafe tanpa pertanyaan apapun', ya?? Mencurigakan..." Jou termenung sesaat sambil memikirkannya, namun iming-iming upah besar membuat otaknya tidak berjalan lancar. "Yasudah, lah. Lebih baik aku melamar sekarang saja sebelum lowongannya ditutup." Dan dengan langkah pasti Jou memasuki kafe itu.

* * *

Jou duduk termenung di ruang ganti kafe yang ternyata memiliki nama 'Muggle's Lovers' itu. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke kotak berisi seragamnya. Ya. Jou telah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan baru di kafe itu. Ia hanya perlu duduk, menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya dan voila! Jou mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Hanya saja...

"French maid?" desis Jou setengah tidak percaya dan setengah jijik saat mengeluarkan seragamnya. "Yang benar saja... Masa' aku harus pakai pakaian perempuan?! Kafe macam apa, ini?!" keluh Jou. Ia mengambil name tag yang terletak di dasar kotak dan mendengus saat membaca nama yang tertera. "'Josephine'... yang benar saja. Aaarrrgghh!! Yang bodoh itu aku! Mau saja melamar pekerjaan yang mencurigakan seperti ini. Baka!" rutuk Jou, kesal dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

Jou terduduk lemas dan menutupi wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan sang pemilik kafe, Molly Weasley. Di kontrak itu tertulis jelas kalau ia tidak bisa mengundurkan diri setelah 6 bulan kerja. Jadi, ia harus terperangkap di kafe itu selama 6 bulan mengenakan seragam aneh yang disodorkan padanya.

"Bodoh..." gumam Jou dari balik telapak tangannya. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bo..."

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Jou mendongak terkejut saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan seragam SMU berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia juga membawa 1 kotak berisi seragam. Anak laki-laki berambut emas dan bermata emas itu tersenyum hangat sambil berjalan ke samping Jou.

"Uum... Bukan siapa-siapa." balas Jou gugup. "Aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri, kok."

"Oh." Anak laki-laki berambut emas itu melirik ke kotak berisi seragam yang tergeletak tak berdosa di samping Jou. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap Jou, seolah-olah ia tahu inti permasalahannya. "Soal seragam, ya?"

Dengan malu-malu, Jou mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga begitu sewaktu hari pertama kerja disini." ucap pemuda itu. Senyum manis masih terus menghiasi wajah imutnya. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau kafe ini adalah kafe dimana pelayannya bukan hanya menjual makanan dan minuman, tapi juga menjual diri."

Jou mengangguk penuh pengertian. Pemuda ini benar-benar mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Jou, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran.

"Tapi, ternyata tidak. Kafe ini benar-benar hanyalah kafe biasa dengan makanan dan minuman terenak yang tak akan pernah kau temui dimanapun di Inggris. Selain itu, tertulis jelas di pintu masuk 'MAKHLUK MESUM DILARANG MASUK', kok. Dan kita juga punya keamanan yang dengan senang hati mau menolong kita saat kita digoda." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. "Nah. Ayo, ganti baju. Kafe akan dibuka sebentar lagi."

Jou mengangguk pelan, sedikit antusias dengan pekerjaan barunya ini. Perlahan, Jou mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, begitu pula pemuda yang ada disampingnya. "Oiya," kata Jou. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Jounouchi Katsuya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Aku Remus Lupin. Aku lebih dikenal sebagai Carrie di kafe ini daripada Remus atau Lupin." Remus melirik ke dalam kotak seragam milik Jou. "Kau dapat nama apa?"

"Eh? Oh! Namaku Josephine."

Remus tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Josephine." ucapnya dan iapun melanjutkan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Umm... Apa kau nanti ikut melayani di luar?" tanya Jou ragu-ragu. Jujur, ia sedikit gugup. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berkerja sambil mengenakan pakaian wanita. Paling tidak, jika Remus ada di sampingnya, ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan bisa bertanya tanpa ragu padanya.

Wajah Remus yang ceria mendadak berubah menjadi sendu dan sedih. Perlahan, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak malam ini." sahutnya. "Aku akan bekerja di dapur. Ada tamu yang ingin kuhindari hari ini..."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Aku pulang." seru Jou begitu ia membuka pintu rumah. Sayangnya, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam rumah.

Jou berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Aroma alkohol samar-samar tercium hidungnya. Alkohol? pikir Jou. Ayahku sudah berjanji tidak akan minum lagi. Tidak mungkin rumah ini berbau alkohol. Apa mungkin...?

"Ayah? Apa kau di rumah?" panggil Jou. Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, duellist pirang ini tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Botol alkohol berserakan dimana-mana.

Piring-piring kotor dan satu kotak bekas pizza tergeletak di atas meja di depan TV yang masih menyala.

Puntung rokok bertebaran dimana-mana, mengotori parket yang biasanya selalu bersih.

"Tidak mungkin..." Jou menatap kondisi rumahnya dengan penuh ngeri. Ingatan-ingatan akan masa-masa dimana ayahnya selalu mabuk mulai kembali. Ingatan buruk mengenai kebiasan minum ayahnya itu juga secara tak langsung mengingatkannya akan luka-luka yang menghias tubuh kurus Jou, entah itu memar atau luka sayatan. "Tidak mungkin..." bisik Jou sedih. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang telah ia lihat. Tidak. Ia tidak mau mempercayainya. Ayahnya sudah berjanji. Ia sudah berjanji...

"Kemana saja kau selarut ini baru pulang?"

Jou memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk dan pakaiannya berantakan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebotol bir yang sepertinya sudah habis.

"A... ayah, kenapa ayah..."

"Aku tanya, kemana saja kau baru pulang setelah larut malam begini, hah?!" bentak ayahnya sambil berjalan mendekati Jou. Wajahnya menyiratkan amarah yang Jou ingat benar akan berakhir dengan ia tersungkur di lantai, penuh luka.

"A... aku mendapatkan pekerjaan." jawab Jou pelan. Ia mengambil langkah mundur tiap kali ayahnya mengambil langkah maju.

"Pekerjaan?" ulang Jounouchi Kousuke sambil terus berjalan maju ke arah Jou.

"I... Iya. Sayangnya, pekerjaan itu dimulai pukul 8 malam dan selesai sekitar jam 2 pagi." Jou mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menghindari ayahnya. "Maaf. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku baru saja melamar pekerjaan itu siang ini dan tidak menyangka akan langsung diminta kerja pada hari yang sama. Ma..."

Belum sempat Jou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kanan Kousuke melayang ke pipi kiri Jou dan meninggalkan bekas yang menyengat. Jou yang tidak siap dengan serangan dari ayahnya itu, jatuh tersungkur sambil mengerenyit kesakitan.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna!!" seru sang ayah. Ia melancarkan sebuah tendangan tepat ke rusuk Jou, membuat anaknya mengerang kesakitan. "Untuk apa aku membelikanmu telepon selular kalau tidak kau gunakan, hah?!" Ia kembali menendang rusuk Jou.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, ayah! Ma... Maafkan aku. Kumohon, hentikan...!" pinta Jou.

"Maaf?! Kau sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati, kau tahu itu?!" geram Kousuke. Direngkuhnya kerah baju Jou dan ditariknya Jou ke posisi berdiri. Dengan kasarnya, ia dorong anak lelakinya semata wayang hingga kepalanya membentur tembok dengan suara yang mengerikan. Kousuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Jou dan mengendus, seolah-olah ia berusaha menangkap aroma yang menempel di tubuh anaknya. "... bau parfum..."

"Eh?"

"Tubuhmu penuh bau parfum. Pria dan wanita." desis Kousuke. Ditatapnya Jou dengan tatapan curiga. "Pekerjaan yang dimulai malam hari dan berakhir dini hari... Wangi parfum... Dan apa itu di matamu? Maskara?"

Jou mulai bisa menangkap pikiran ayahnya. "Ti... Tidak. Ayah salah paham. Aku tidak bekerja seba..."

"Kau menjual tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan uang." potong Kousuke. Amarah tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Bu... Bukan begitu, ayah. A... Aku bisa jelaskan..."

Tanpa basa-basi, Kousuke melempar Jou dengan ringannya ke seberang ruangan. Tubuh besarnya mendekati Jou dengan gerakan berbahaya. "Aku tidak terima ada pelacur di rumah ini." geramnya. "Aku tidak menerima pelacur tinggal bersamaku!" Diraihnya segenggam rambut pirang Jou dan perlahan namun menyakitkan ditariknya putranya itu hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "Dan aku tidak terima anakku menjual dirinya sepertimu!!" serunya. Aroma alkohol yang menyengat tercium sangat jelas, membuat Jou ingin muntah.

"Bukan begitu..." Jou berusaha sebisanya untuk menjelaskan pada ayahnya, namun sang ayah sama sekali tidak mau mendengar perkataannya.

"Anak kurang ajar!!" Satu pukulan mendarat telak di pipi kiri Jou, meninggalkan bekas lebam berwarna biru kehitaman yang tidak menarik. "Aku sudah susah payah membesarkanmu dan kau malah menyianyiakan hidupmu?!" Kali ini tendangan keras mengenai perut Jou, membuat duellist pirang itu mengerang kesakitan. "Kau hanya membuang-buang uangku saja!" Sebuah tinju yang sangat keras dihempaskan oleh Kousuke tepat ke arah dada Jou. "Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti aku akan dengan mudah membayar hutangku pada Riddle!" Tendangan keras mengenai tulang kering Jou. "Dasar pelacur!!" seru Kousuke sambil terus menendangi dan memukuli Jou yang tak berdaya. "Pelacur sepertimu seharusnya mati saja! Kau dengar itu?! MATI!!"

Kousuke menghentikan serangannya dan berjalan menjauhi sosok Jou yang terkapar di lantai penuh luka dan lebam. Rasa sakit menyergap seluruh tubuhnya tiap kali ia bergerak. Bahkan tiap tarikan napasnya sangatlah menyakitkan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, lelah setelah mendapat tendangan dan pukulan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Paling tidak ia sudah pergi, pikir Jou tenang. Aku bisa beristirahat sebentar disini. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus berjalan lagi ke kamarku, pikirnya. Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan kantuk mulai menyergap.

* * *

"Selamat datang!!"

Jou mengerang pelan saat ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang telah menyentuhnya secara tidak senonoh di hari pertamanya bekerja di kafe. Pria berambut hitam legam itu selalu saja datang bersama dengan kedua temannya yang berkacamata dan satu lagi sedikit berisi. Gaya angkuh si laki-laki berambut hitam itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan sebuah sosok tinggi tegap yang selalu mengenakan trench coat panjang berwarna putih. Belum lagi kepopulerannya juga mengingatkan akan sosok sombong di Domino dengan para groupiesnya itu. Groupies... CEO sombong itu juga sering mengatai dirinya sebagai pemandu sorak Yuugi dan Yami tiap kali duel. Yuugi... Yami... Honda... Anzu... Ryou... Otogi...

"Bodoh..." bisik Jou lirih. "Sekarang aku malah teringat teman-temanku. Semua ini salah Kaiba!" geram Jou. Diletakkannya nampan berisi piring kotor di troli dengan kasar, membuat beberapa tamu tersentak kaget. Bahkan salah satu tamu ada yang berbisik, "Cantik-cantik tapi galak, ya..." yang membuat Jou mendelik sebal ke arah tamu tak sopan itu. Jou mendengus gusar dan kembali ke posnya. Saat itulah ia mendengar bel tanda pengunjung masuk berbunyi.

"Joey." panggil seorang pelayan berambut pink terang bernama Dora. "Coba kau layani tamu di meja nomer 3." lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan 2 buku menu kepada Jou.

"Baiklah..." balas Jou lemas. Sebenarnya, kemarin malam ayahnya lagi-lagi memukulinya hingga ia pingsan. Bahkan, ia baru terbangun sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Beruntung ayahnya sedang pergi membeli minuman keras. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan lebih babak belur dari sekarang.

Minuman keras... Pada akhirnya, Jounouchi Kousuke kembali lagi ke kebiasaan awalnya, yaitu minum minuman keras saat putus asa. Ya. Ia sangat putus asa mengenai hutang yang luar biasa besarnya itu. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan kesulitan hidupnya dengan alkohol, bahkan ia meninggalkan pekerjaan tetapnya. Semua uang tabungan dan hasil yang telah didapat Jou ia pergunakan untuk membeli minuman baru, bahkan kadang berjudi. Uang tabungan mereka perlahan-lahan mulai ini membuat Kousuke semakin depresi. Semakin depresi, maka ia semakin berusaha melupakannya dengan tenggelam di lautan alkohol.

Jou menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba untuk melupakan masalah hidupnya saat itu. Ia sekarang harus melayani pelanggan dan tidak boleh terlihat muram. Dengan senyum manis yang berhasil ia keluarkan, Jou berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju meja nomer 3. "Selamat malam! Ini men..."

Mata Jou membelalak.

Ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tamu yang duduk dihadapannya adalah orang yang selama ini terus menghantuinya siang dan malam. Orang yang selalu ia benci segenap hatinya, dan orang yang selalu ia rutuk setiap kemalangan menimpanya. Orang paling sombong yang pernah ia temui. Orang yang ingin sekali Jou hindari.

Kaiba Seto.

"Terima kasih menunya, nona." kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di depan Kaiba. Dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia adalah teman bisnis Kaiba. Kemungkinan besar, orang ini pula yang mengajak Kaiba ke kafe itu. Pria paruh baya itu langsung mengambil 2 buku menu yang dibawakan Jou tanpa permisi dan langsung memberikannya pada Kaiba yang masih menatap Jou dengan kedua mata birunya. Intensitas pandangannya seolah-olah menembus kulit luar Jou dan meresap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membaca semua yang ada di pikiran Jou.

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus berdiri di tempat itu, Jou memutuskan untuk pergi. "Ka... Kalau kalian sudah menetapkan ingin memesan apa, silakan panggil pelayan." Ia memberikan anggukan pelan dan segera pergi dari hadapan Kaiba.

"Joey? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Alice khawatir.

"Ti... Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." balas Jou gugup. Ia benar-benar gugup. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali Kaiba Seto akan datang berkunjung ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Dan tatapannya itu seolah-olah ia mengenali Jou. Apa Kaiba betul-betul sudah tahu sosok asli Jou?

"Joey!" Terdengar suara Dora memanggilnya dari meja kasir. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk meja nomer 3 dimana sang pria paruh baya yang datang bersama Kaiba sedang mengangkat tangannya, meminta untuk dilayani.

Jou menatap meja nomer 3 dengan khawatir. Ia menggeleng pelan, mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia tidak mau kembali ke meja itu. Tapi, Dora terus memaksanya ke meja itu dengan alasan tidak ada pelayan yang menganggur selain dia. Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, Jou kembali melangkah menuju meja nomer 3. Kali ini, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seolah-olah dadanya akan pecah. Ia bahkan khawatir Kaiba dan teman bisnisnya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan-Tuan?" tanya Jou dengan suara wanitanya. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, meskipun itu dibuat-buat.

"Aku mau pesan makanan pembukanya udang goreng tepung, makanan utamanya sirloin steak, dan makanan penutupnya banana split. Oh, iya. Aku mau satu gelas Firewhiskey ukuran besar, ya." tuturnya sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan buku menu kepada Jou. "Dan Kaiba, kau pesan apa?"

"Ah. Ya." Kaiba melirik menu yang ada di tangannya dengan singkat. "Aku pesan tuna sandwich dan kopi. Itu saja." katanya sambil mengembalikan menunya.

Benar-benar tipikal Kaiba Seto. Kalimatnya jelas, tertata rapi, dan tanpa cela. Nada suaranya menunjukkan kesuperiorannya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan sorot matanya yang dingin itu membuat sosoknya semakin disegani oleh siapapun.

Oh... Betapa Jou merindukannya...

"Baik. Silakan tunggu beberapa menit." Jou membungkuk sopan dan segera pergi untuk menyerahkan pesanan kedua orang itu kepada koki.

* * *

"Pesanan untuk meja nomer 3!!"

Jou segera mengambil nampan berisi pesanan Kaiba dan rekan bisnisnya dengan cekatan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau kembali ke meja itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Sebagian besar pelayan sedang sibuk melayani tamu-tamu kafe yang entah kenapa hari ini membludak. Jadi, terpaksa ia kembali menghadapi tatapan dingin seorang Kaiba Seto seorang diri...

Jou berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil membawa nampan berisi sirloin steak, tuna sandwich, secangkir kopi, dan segelas besar Firewhiskey. Jou begitu fokus pada jalurnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kaiba terus mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari dapur.

"Kau tahu," bisik Kaiba pelan, sehingga hanya ia dan Jou yang mendengar perkataannya. "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh hati. Bahkan aku sudah menyimpan fotomu di dalam loket ini." lanjutnya sambil memainkan kalung berbentuk kartu yang menggantung di lehernya.

Jou mendengus. "Yeah... Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja sekalian di dalam situ kau menyimpan foto Pegasus? Jelas-jelas foto di dalam situ foto adikmu, Mokuba..."

Langkah Jou terhenti. Wajahnya memucat. Ia baru saja menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Gawat...

Jou melirik ke arah Kaiba dengan perasaan bercampuraduk; panik, takut, khawatir, dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya yang sulit dideskripsikan oleh Jou. Ia sangat berharap Kaiba tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, apalagi suaranya tidak terlalu keras. Semoga... Sialnya, Kaiba memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik, dan sekarang, laki-laki berambut coklat itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, menambahkan kesan angkuh dan mengintimidasi.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Mutt." bisiknya. Ada sedikit nada bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil membongkar penyamaran Jou.

Jou tertawa panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di keningnya dan tubuhnya gemetar. "A... Apa maksud Tuan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bukankah ini kali pertamanya kita bertemu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jounouchi." kata Kaiba ketus. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengelabuiku dengan penyamaran bodoh seperti itu? Walaupun awalnya aku sempat terkecoh dan mengira kau perempuan sungguhan..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jou berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju meja nomer 3. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghiraukan Kaiba yang terus mengekornya. Bahkan, CEO Kaiba Corp itu mengikutinya dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat bagi Jou. Tiap kali pundak mereka selalu bersentuhan entah tanpa sengaja atau disengaja.

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku, Jou." desis Kaiba. Ia terus mengikuti Jou sambil berbisik di telinga duellist pirang itu. "Aku hanya penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Moneybags!" Sial. Jou kelepasan lagi...

Jou betul-betul ingin menghajar senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpampang di wajah tampan sang CEO muda itu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, hanya senyum itu saja yang selalu sukses membuat darah Jou mendidih. Kalau bukan karena tamu-tamu yang memenuhi kafe, ia pasti sudah mendaratkan pukulan telak ke wajah CEO muda itu. Lagipula, Jou tidak perlu menarik perhatian tamu-tamu lainnya dengan menghajar Kaiba. Perhatian semua tamu, bahkan para pelayan, sudah terarah padanya dan Kaiba. Sebagian besar seperti mencurigai kedekatan Jou dan Kaiba yang melebihi batas seorang pelanggan dan pelayan.

"Menjauhlah sedikit, Kaiba." bisik Jou dengan gusar. "Kau menarik perhatian yang lainnya kalau berdiri sedekat ini!"

"Aku tidak mau menjauh kalau kau tidak mengakui dirimu, Jounouchi." balas Kaiba dengan tenang. Bahkan untuk mempertegas pernyataannya, ia semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua hingga sama sekali tidak ada udara hampa yang membatasi tubuh mereka.

Merasakan keintiman yang tiba-tiba itu, wajah Jou memerah. "Oke! Aku mengaku! Ini aku, Jounouchi! Kau puas sekarang, Kaiba?!" geram Jou.

Kaiba tersenyum puas dan kemudian menjauh. "Sangat puas." balasnya. Ia terus mengikuti Jou sampai ke mejanya sendiri, yaitu meja nomer 3. Jou tersenyum pada pria gemuk yang ada di meja itu sambil meletakkan pesanan. Jou baru saja memutar tubuhnya, namun Kaiba menghalanginya dan berbisik pelan, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Dan aku sudah bilang kalau itu bukan urusanmu. Permisi." Dan Jou pun pergi meninggalkan Kaiba.

Alice, Dora, dan Carrie segera menghampiri Jou dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak melukaimu, kan?"

"Apa perlu kuhajar pria tadi?"

Jou mendesah saat mendengar perkataan teman-temannya yang kelewat khawatir itu. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika teringat dengan teman-temannya saat ia tinggal di Domino. Mereka juga sama protektifnya pada Jou. Apalagi Yuugi. Tiap kali Jou terlihat murung, pria mungil itu pasti akan menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir dan berusaha semampunya untuk membuat Jou kembali ceria.

Betapa Jou merindukan Domino. Dengan kehadiran Kaiba hanya membuat hatinya semakin rindu akan kehangatan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah." ucap Jou. "Yang penting aku tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula, kami teman sekolah, jadi tadi itu hanya percakapan biasa."

"Percakapan biasa?" ulang Alice. Ia melirik ke arah meja nomer 3 dimana Kaiba dan rekan bisnisnya sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Kaiba terlihat tenang sementara sang pria gemuk yang duduk di depannya berusaha menyantap steak dan Firewhiskey dengan sekali suap. Alice kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jou. "Apa kau yakin? Soalnya, tadi kau terlihat kurang nyaman."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa nyaman!?" geram Carrie – yang sebenarnya adalah Remus – sambil merangkul pundak Jou. "Pria tadi tahu identitas Joey! Tentu saja ia merasa tidak nyaman."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Alice sambil menatap tidak percaya, yang kemudian dibalas oleh duellist pirang itu sebuah senyum hambar.

"Sayangnya, ia tahu." gumam Jou. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula, aku yakin dia tidak akan membeberkannya ke semua pengunjung atau pelanggan kafe. Dia tipe orang yang berusaha menghindari sorotan orang, dimanapun dan kapanpun."

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 minggu berlalu sejak Jou pertama kali bertemu Kaiba di kafe. Dan sejak saat itu pula Kaiba menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe itu. Ia selalu datang setiap hari sejak pukul 11 malam dan pulang paling terakhir (selain seorang pelanggan lainnya yang bernama Sirius Black. Mereka berdua selalu menjadi pelanggan yang pulang paling terakhir, bahkan sampai harus diusir oleh keamanan). Selama kunjungannya ke kafe, Kaiba tidak pernah mau dilayani oleh pelayan lain selain Jou (begitu pula dengan Black yang tidak mau dilayani oleh pelayan lain selain Carrie). Jika ada pelayan yang berani menghampiri mejanya, walaupun dengan senyum semanis apa pun, Kaiba akan memandangnya dengan dingin dan mengusirnya.

"Aku hanya mau dilayani oleh Jou." ucapnya dengan nada dingin khas seorang Kaiba. Mata birunya menusuk tajam, membuat Alice yang waktu itu terpaksa harus menghampiri mejanya karena tidak ada pelayan yang lowong, termasuk Jou.

Ujung mata Alice berkedut sedikit karena menahan kesal. "Tapi, Joey sedang sibuk." kata Alice dengan suara dan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat."Untuk sementara biar aku yang..."

Kaiba membanting gelas minumannya dengan cukup keras, membuat semua orang yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya terlonjak. Tak terkecuali Alice yang sewaktu itu berdiri persis di depan Kaiba.

Kaiba mendongak, menatap Alice dengan tatapan mata ekstra dingin. "Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang, aku hanya mau dilayani oleh Jou!"

Tidak tahu harus berdebat seperti apa lagi, Alice segera menyingkir dari hadapan Kaiba dan memanggil Jou.

"Dia memintamu untuk melayaninya. Lagi..." gumam Alice. Mukanya pucat. Itu adalah kali pertama ia berhadapan langsung dengan sang CEO Kaiba Corp. yang terkenal galak. Selama ini, ia hanya menertawakan setiap pelayan yang mencoba untuk melayaninya. Wajah pucat dan tubuh mereka yang gemetaran selalu menghibur Alice disela-sela waktu kerja. Sekarang, ia mengalami sendiri dan ia tidak menganggap hal ini lucu sama sekali.

Jou mendesah. "Bisa kau layani ia sebentar?" ucapnya. "Aku harus melayani meja nomer 14." lanjutnya sambil mengambil nampan berisi pesanan meja nomer 14.

Belum sempat Jou membalikkan badannya dan pergi menuju meja nomer 14, Alice langsung menyambar nampan itu dan berjalan menuju meja nomer 14. Jou mendesah panjang. Lagi-lagi ia harus melayani Kaiba. Dengan malas-malasan, ia mengambil buku menu serta sebuah catatan, dan segera berjalan menuju meja dimana Kaiba berada.

"Silakan, menunya." gumam Jou sambil menyerahkan menu pada Kaiba yang membalas 'hnh'. "Kau tahu, Kaiba. Tidak seharusnya kau membentak Alice dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya seperti itu. Mereka ketakutan setengah mati, kau tahu?"

Kaiba mendengus sambil membolak-balik lembar-lembar menu. "Mereka saja yang terlalu rendah untuk berbicara denganku. Dasar pengecut. Sama saja seperti bawahan-bawahanku yang tidak kompeten semua. Ugh. Bicara tentang bawahan jadi mengingatkanku akan perusahaan." Kaiba menyerahkan kembali buku menu pada Jou sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Aku pesan yang seperti biasanya saja."

Jou segera mencatat pesanan Kaiba dan berbalik menuju dapur. Sebelum Jou beranjak dari tempatnya, Kaiba meraih pergelangan tangan Jou dan dengan efektif menahan pelayan berambut pirang itu untuk pergi.

"Pertanyaan yang sama, Mutt." bisik Kaiba. Matanya terus menatap kedua bola mata coklat milik Jou. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu dikeluarkan oleh sang CEO pada Jou tiap kali ia berkunjung ke kafe. Kaiba tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jou mau merendahkan dirinya sampai serendah ini. Ia selalu melihat Jou sebagai duellist yang penuh rasa percaya diri dan harga diri. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan – apalagi sampai melihat secara langsung – seorang Jounouchi Katsuya mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Padahal, Jou terlihat sangat terpukul saat harus mengenakan kostum anjing, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah dengan sukarela memakain baju maid seperti ini? Jangan salah paham. Bukan berarti Jou terlihat mengerikan saat mengenakan pakaian maid ini. Justru malah sebaliknya. Jou terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih manis dengan balutan maid. Begitu manisnya hingga membuat Kaiba bersemu merah tiap kali memikirkannya.

"Dan untuk sekian kalinya, Kaiba, itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, apa pedulimu!?" Jou menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari cengkraman Kaiba dan segera pergi. Jou sudah muak harus terus berhadapan dengan pertanyaan Kaiba. Tidak bisakah CEO sombong itu membedakan mana yang menjadi urusannya dan mana yang bukan? Menyebalkan, gerutu Jou dalam hatinya.

Kaiba terus memandang sosok Jou yang terus menjauh dari hadapannya dengan dahi sedikit berkerenyit. ".... Bodoh..." bisiknya. "Kalau aku tidak peduli, untuk apa aku terus datang kemari dan menemuimu?"

* * *

**A/N : **JENG JEEEEENNNGGG!! Apa yang bakal terjadi berikutnya? Tenang, chapter 2 udah on-the-way, kok. Sebenernya ini seharusnya jadi oneshot, cuma setelah gue pikir-pikir oneshot panjang bener. Kasian mata pembaca, ah. Jadi, gue pisah, deh. Hehehe. Mungkin jadi 2 chapter atau 3 chapter, masih gak tau. Buat yang membaca dan pengen ninggalin review, sangat disarankan, lho. Hehehe. Mari, mari yang mau ninggalin review! Gak ada review, gue ogah lanjut (ngancem). Hahaha! Bercanda, kaliii!!

Coolkid, pamit!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Yeah!! Chapter 2 is here!! Woohoo!! Maaf, ya, kalo lama. Heheh. Maklum, dikepung tugas. Nyebelin beud deh yang namanya tugas...

**Disclaimer : **semuanya yang berasa familiar di mata, bukan punya gue. Silakan tebak sendiri punya siapakah, itu? Sama ini spin-off dari cerita saudara Moonzheng di fandom Harry Potter bahasa Indonesia berjudul sama, 'Ever Ever After'.

**Warning : **Puppyshipping to the max, baby! Yeah!! Aww!! Sama sedikit kekerasan antara Kaiba sama Sirius. Hahha! Sama crossdressing!Jou.

**... Lagi males nyanyi, gue. Silakan pilih lagu yang kalian suka dan nyanyikanlah bersama-sama. Telpooonn... Telpon rumaaahhh... (ditampol)**

**

* * *

**

Jou terus melirik ke arah jam besar yang bertengger dengan manisnya di sudut ruangan. Sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Masih ada waktu 2 jam lebih baginya untuk bekerja. Bukan berarti Jou tidak menyukai pekerjaannya, bukan. Selain upahnya yang menggiurkan, pekerja-pekerja di kafe memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, terutama Rem... maksudnya, Carrie. Belum lagi pelanggan mereka yang sebagian besar adalah eksekutif muda sering memberikan tip yang lumayan besar baginya. Ia benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, terlepas dari keharusan mengenakan baju maid yang cukup memalukan ini. Tapi, seberapapun cintanya ia dengan lingkungan pekerjaannya, ia tetap harus pulang.

Pulang...

Ia jadi teringat dengan ayahnya yang pemabuk. Tiap kali Jou pulang kerja, sang ayah selalu memukulinya tanpa ampun. Panggilan 'pelacur' pun selalu mengalir dengan lancarnya dari mulut Jounouchi Kousuke. Tanpa ampun, Kousuke menghajar anaknya dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas memar di sekujur tubuh kurus Jou. Terkadang ia menggunakan botol minumannya sebagai senjata tambahan dan menambah luka di tubuh Jou. Seperti kemarin malam, tanpa ragu ia mengayunkan botol minumannya tepat ke kepala Jou, membuat anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Jou tersadar saat siang menjelang, membuatnya terlambat untuk datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Belum lagi ia harus mengobati kepalanya yang terluka.

Jou mendengarkan alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Astoria dengan begitu merdunya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Seandainya aku bisa terus berada disini, pikirnya. Bebas dari ayah dan hutang-hutangnya yang semakin mustahil untuk dilunasi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anjing pun bisa berpikir." ejek Kaiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di samping Jou.

Jou menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak sedang berpikir apa-apa, kok." elak Jou. Ia tidak ingin Kaiba juga mengetahui masalah keluarga. Sudah cukup sang CEO itu berhasil membongkar identitas aslinya. Jou tidak akan membiarkan masalahnya terpapar di mata Kaiba.

Kaiba menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau mengerenyitkan keningmu sambil mendengarkan ia menyanyi." ucap Kaiba. Tubuh tingginya menyandar dengan santainya ke dinding tepat di samping Jou. Mata birunya yang dingin tak lepas dari sosok penyanyi yang sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu yang merdu. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." gumam Jou dengan kesalnya. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau datang lagi kesini?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa ada di kafe ini dan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" Kaiba balas bertanya.

"Dan sudah kubilang berulang kali kalau itu bukan urusanmu, Kaiba!" desis Jou. Ia mulai bosan dengan argumen-argumen dan adu mulut yang sering mereka berdua lakukan, baik di Domino ataupun di kafe. Jou mendesah. "Kalau kau punya banyak waktu luang, ganggulah orang lain. Biarkan aku bekerja karena aku sibuk."

Jou baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya yang ramping dari hadapan Kaiba, namun sang CEO Kaiba Corp. segera meraih pergelangan tangan sang pelayan berambut pirang. Secara efektif, Kaiba telah menghentikan langkah Jou.

"Apalagi, sih?!" tanya Jou dengan gusar.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disini, Mutt?" tanya Kaiba dengan nada suara yang dingin. Namun, dibalik kedinginan suaranya itu, terdapat setitik nada khawatir. Kaiba? Khawatir? Yang benar saja, pikir Jou. "Kenapa kau mau merendahkan dirimu sampai seperti ini, hah?! Bekerja menggunakan pakaian perempuan dan..." Kaiba menginspeksi penampilan Jou dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Secercah rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jou terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian maidnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjangnya telah melewati bahu dibiarkan tergerai, mempertegas bentuk wajah duelist pirang itu. Rok seragam yang mengembang memamerkan sepasang kaki tinggi yang putih dengan balutan stoking berwarna putih.

Muka Jou memerah saat ia mendapati mata Kaiba terus menatap kedua kakinya yang sempurna terlalu lama. "Kaiba, lepaskan aku! Aku perlu bekerja!" tegurnya.

Mendengar suara Jou, Kaiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang kaki milik Jou dan menuju kedua bola mata coklat milik Jou. Kaiba tersipu malu saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah mendaratkan matanya yang nakal terlalu lama di tubuh bagian bawah milik Jou. Beruntung penerangan kafe saat itu sengaja diredupkan supaya perhatian semua orang tertuju ke panggung dimana Astoria masih menyanyikan lagu-lagunya dengan merdu.

"Pakaianmu ini terlalu mengundang, Jou." kata Kaiba pada akhirnya. "Tidak bisakah kau diberikan pakaian yang tidak terlalu... terbuka seperti ini?"

Jou mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung. Ia betul-betul tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Seorang Kaiba Seto, CEO Kaiba Corp., peduli dengan pakaian Jou yang profokatif ini? Hmm... Ini baru yang namanya berita.

"Tidak bisa, Kaiba." Jou mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaiba. Warna merah mulai merayap, menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Semua pelayan di kafe ini diharuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian apa saja yang diberikan oleh pemilik kafe. Kalau mau aku jujur, aku sendiri tidak terlalu senang dengan pakaian ini."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih mau bekerja disini? Kenapa kau tidak berhenti? Kenapa kau bekerja disini? Atas dasar dan tujuan apa?" tanya Kaiba tanpa memberikan Jou waktu untuk menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti karena dikontraknya ditulis dengan jelas kalau aku harus bekerja minimal 6 bulan. Baru setelah 6 bulan aku bisa pergi dari kafe ini."

"Dan kalau begitu, kenapa kau memilih kafe ini sebagai tempat kerjamu? Tidak adakah tempat lain untukmu bekerja?" desak Kaiba. Ia sangat penasaran dengan Jou. Apa motivasi yang membuat duelist pirang ini bekerja di tempat aneh ini?

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menjelaskannya padamu!" balas Jou kasar. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu kalau ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku?!" raung Kaiba penuh amarah. Anjing kampung ini sudah membuat kesabaran Kaiba habis. Dengan kasarnya, Kaiba meraih pundak kanan Jou dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Sementara tangannya yang satunya mempererat cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Jou. Kaiba tidak menyadari ekspersi kesakitan yang terpampang jelas di wajah Jou. Pundak yang sedang disentuh – atau lebih tepatnya diremas – oleh Kaiba adalah salah satu tempat dimana Jounouchi Kousuke telah memukulnya dengan botol minuman.

"Melihatmu berkeliaran mengenakan pakaian seperti ini membuatku gelisah, kau tahu itu?!" seru Kaiba. Ia dan Jou tidak memperhatikan kalau perhatian semua pengunjung kafe saat itu tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"K.. Kaiba... Sakit..." bisik Jou lemah. Ia betul-betul merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada pundak kanannya. Meskipun ia sudah membersihkan lukanya, Jou belum berhasil mengobatinya dengan sempurna. Ia hanya membalutnya dengan perban secara asal karena terburu-buru. Bahkan saat Jou sampai di kafe, ia tidak sempat untuk mengganti perban karena sudah waktunya kafe untuk buka.

Kaiba menghiraukan bisik lemah Jou. Ia malah semakin menekan luka di pundak Jou tanpa ia sadari, membuat pelayan pirang itu mengerang kesakitan. "Beritahu aku, Jou!" seru Kaiba. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keputusasaan dan kekhawatiran. "Beritahu aku alasannya, dan aku akan membantumu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" balas Jou tak kalah kerasnya dari Kaiba. Wajahnya pucat pasi karena menahan sakit. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau itu bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja masalahmu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu berada di kafe ini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bekerja!"

"Aku tidak terima alasan itu! Aku mau alasan mengapa kau mau bekerja di kafe ini!"

Jou menggeleng. "Lepaskan aku..." bisiknya lemah. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Jou memberontak dari cengkraman Kaiba. Sayangnya, tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah membuat usahanya itu sia-sia. "Kumohon, lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak akan sampai kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Lepaskan..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengakui semuanya, Jou!"

Jou menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Kaiba menjauh. "... Sakit... Lepaskan aku..."

"Dan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menghindariku lagi? Tidak akan, Jou!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!!"

Jou berhasil mendorong Kaiba menjauh darinya. Namun...

WREK!!

Akibat dorongan tiba-tiba dari Jou, Kaiba mempererat genggamannya pada kain yang menutupi pundak Jou. Tanpa sengaja, Kaiba menarik kain tersebut hingga robek dan memperlihatkan kepada semua pengunjung kafe pundak Jou yang putih mulus. Meskipun kulit mulusnya terbalut kain perban yang mulai ternodai dengan darah merah yang segar.

Kaiba menatap luka di pundak Jou dengan mata terbelalak. Apa itu karena aku, tanyanya dalam hati. Apa aku menggenggam pundaknya terlalu kencang hingga ia berdarah seperti itu?

Belum sempat Kaiba menanyakan asal muasal luka dan meminta maaf pada Jou karena telah mempermalukannya di depan pengunjung kafe, sebuah tinju mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi kiri sang CEO muda. Kaiba sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya dan harus menyandarkan diri pada dinding terdekat karena serangan dadakan yang ia terima. Kaiba mencari-cari asal muasal pukulan dan mendapati sesosok pria muda berambut hitam berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

"Seenaknya saja kau mengganggu nona ini sampai ia terluka!" geram sang laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Kaiba mengusap sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya dan mendapati bercak darah. Ternyata, pemuda itu memukulnya cukup keras...

"Dan kau sendiri begitu bodohnya sampai-sampai berani menyerangku." balas Kaiba dengan dinginnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pria muda berambut hitam itu dan tidak memperhatikan kalau Jou sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang ganti oleh seorang pelayan lainnya yang berambut emas.

Pria berambut hitam itu mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Hei. Yang bodoh itu kamu. Sudah tahu kalau di kafe ini banyak orang, kenapa kau malah menggoda pelayan seperti itu? Mencari-cari kesempatan saat lampu diredupkan, ya? Menjijikkan..." ejeknya.

Kaiba menyipitkan kedua matanya, tanda ia tidak suka dengan hinaan semacam itu. Ia punya alasan jelas kenapa ia terus mendesak Jou. Bukan karena Jou yang sangat menarik, tapi lebih ke arah kenapa Jou bisa bekerja di kafe itu. Selain itu, ia sama sekali tidak bersalah atas luka yang terdapat di pundak kanan Jou. CEO itu pun masih bertanya-tanya mengenai asal muasal luka tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, dari samping kiri dan kanan pria berambut hitam yang berseteru dengan Kaiba muncul kedua temannya. Yang satunya mengenakan kacamata dan berambut acak-acakan, sementara yang satunya lagi pria berambut hitam yang sedikit gemuk. Keduanya terlihat sangat cemas dan takut.

"Sirius," panggil sang anak laki-laki berkacamata. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat minta maaf."

"Benar kata James." timpal si pemuda gemuk satunya. "Dan segera kembali ke meja kita." lanjutnya sambil meraih tangan Sirius dan mencoba menariknya kembali ke meja makan. Ia melontarkan cengiran salah tingkah ke arah Kaiba yang masih terus menatap Sirius dengan tatapan terdinginnya.

"Apa katamu?! Minta maaf?!" seru Sirius tidak percaya. Ditariknya tangannya dari cengkraman Frank. "Enak saja! Yang harusnya minta maaf itu dia, bukan aku! Kenapa justru harus aku?! Kalian ini aneh-aneh saja!"

"Makanya, Sirius..." bisik James. "Akhiri saja pertengkaran ini. Tidak enak dilihat orang lain..."

"Aku tidak akan mundur sebelum ia mengakui kesalahannya." balas Sirius dengan sangat keras kepalanya.

Kaiba memutar bola matanya, heran akan kebodohan laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Ia sangat yakin kalau saja anak bodoh bernama Sirius ini tahu siapa Kaiba sebenarnya, ia pasti akan bertekuk lutut minta maaf sudah memukulnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku melaporkanmu ke polisi." ucap Kaiba dengan tenangnya.

"Polisi?! Hei, satu-satunya yang akan digiring polisi malam ini adalah kamu, tahu!!" seru Sirius kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kaiba. "Dasar turis mesum! Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa saja, hah?! Apa kau tidak baca peraturan, hah?!"

Kaiba menatap Sirius dengan tatapan dingin dan bosan andalannya sebelum ia menjawab, "Persetan dengan peraturan. Aku punya uang."

Sirius benar-benar kesal menghadapi turis sialan satu ini. Bukan hanya ia telah menggoda dan melukai salah satu pelayan manis di kafe, tapi ia juga telah merendahkan peraturan. Seenaknya saja ia bicara! Memangnya dia pikir dia ini siapa, hah?! pikir Sirius kesal.

"HEI! Jaga ucapanmu, bodoh!" raung Sirius kesal. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. "Memangnya kau ini siapa, bicara seenaknya begitu! Uang, katamu?! Yang jelas kau pasti tidak memiliki uang sebanyak keluarga Black! Jadi, jaga mulut kotormu itu, orang asing!"

"Black?"

"Iya. Black." kata Sirius sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku adalah Sirius Black. Pewaris pertama perusahaan terbesar di Inggris." lanjutnya dengan sombongnya.

Kaiba mendengus mendengar kesombongan bocah itu.

Sirius mengerenyit sebal. "Memangnya ada yang aneh?! Kau sendiri dari keluarga mana? Jangan sok berkuasa padahal kau sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Aku Kaiba Seto." sahut Kaiba dengan yakinnya. Senyum sombong menghiasi wajah tampannya. "CEO Kaiba Corporation, perusahaan game terbesar di dunia."

Sirius menatap Kaiba dengan mata terbelalak. Raut keraguan muncul di wajah tampannya. "Kau bercanda, kan?" gumamnya ragu. Kedua matanya dikerenyitkan saat menginspeksi penampilan Kaiba. "Mana mungkin seorang CEO perusahaan besar seperti Kaiba Corporation adalah seorang bocah sepertimu." lanjutnya disertai gelak tawanya yang khas.

"Sirius!!" desis James Potter. Kekhawatiran nampak jelas terlukis di wajahnya. "Dia itu tidak bercanda, tahu!"

"Tapi, James, masa' anak kecil seperti dia mengaku-aku sebagai CEO perusahaan besar? Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak pernah mimpi untuk jadi CEO semuda ini." sahut Sirius.

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah memikirkannya karena kau begitu bodohnya." ucap Kaiba dengan sinisnya.

"Apa katamu?!" geram Sirius. Ia bergerak maju untuk memberikan pria sombong di hadapannya itu sebuah tinju untuk membernya pelajaran atas hinaannya. Namun, belum sempat Sirius melancarkan serangannya, kedua sahabatnya itu menahannya. Sirius menatap kedua sahabatnya, tidak percaya akan tindakan mereka. Temannya baru saja dihina di depan umum, dan mereka tidak membelanya? Astaga...

"James! Frank! Lepaskan aku!! Biar aku hajar turis sombong ini!!" raung Sirius kesal sambil memberontak.

"Sudahlah, Sirius!" kata Frank. "Kau sudah tahu siapa dia, tapi kau masih mau menghajarnya?! Ya, ampun..."

"Frank benar, Sirius." ucap James. "Dia bisa saja memasukkanmu ke penjara seumur hidup hanya karena ia tidak menyukai potongan rambutmu! Lebih baik, kau mengalah saja."

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku mau mengalah dari orang seperti dia?! Biarpun ia CEO perusahaan apapun, ia telah melukai orang!" bantah Sirius sambil terus memberontak, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman kedua sahabatnya. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah dan juga perasaan malu.

Sirius belum sempat meloloskan diri saat seorang penjaga kafe bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berkulit hitam mendekati mereka. Dengan suara bass-nya, ia berkata pada Kaiba "Maaf, Tuan. Berdasarkan kebijakan dari pihak kafe, dengan berat hati saya meminta Anda untuk meninggalkan kafe karena telah mengganggu ketenangan pelanggan lainnya." Ia berkata dengan tenang dan sopan.

Kaiba yang menyadari kalau kejadian ini adalah murni karena kesalahannya mendesah. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil digiring oleh beberapa petugas keamanan kafe. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menyogok petugas-petugas itu supaya tetap diizinkan tinggal di kafe lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tahu itu percuma. Jou tidak mungkin akan kembali melayani pelanggan malam ini, mengingat pundaknya terluka cukup parah. Jadi, Kaiba berpikiran untuk menunggunya di luar saja.

Namun, sebelum ia keluar, Kaiba tidak mau membiarkan bocah bernama Sirius Black itu tersenyum bangga. Tidak. Ia harus memberikan serangan balasan yang hanya seorang Kaiba bisa lakukan. Ya. Seorang Kaiba Seto tidak akan tinggal diam melihat orang lain menyombong telah berhasil mengusirnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Kaiba menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kafe yang penuh dengan pelanggan, baik dari kalangan pria, wanita, tua, ataupun muda. Seulas senyum puas tersirat di wajahnya. Terbayang wajah anak sombong bernama Black itu saat mendengar pernyataannya.

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi pada malam ini." kata Kaiba dengan suaranya yang lantang. "Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah telah mengganggu makan malam kalian yang tenang." ucapnya sambil mengerling ke arah Black dan teman-temannya. Sirius terlihat sangat bingung dengan tindakan Kaiba. "Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membayarkan seluruh tagihan kalian pada malam ini."

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kafe menatap Kaiba tidak percaya. Mata mereka membelalak, dan mulut ternganga lebar.

"Silakan makan sebanyak yang kalian inginkan. Biar aku yang membayar semuanya." sambung Kaiba. Ia membungkukkan badannya yang tinggi tegap, memberikan salam terakhirnya pada pelanggan kafe di malam itu.

Begitu Kaiba selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, seluruh pengunjung kafe bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka begitu menghargai tindakan baik seorang Kaiba Seto, CEO Kaiba Corp yang terkenal dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Mungkin, dengan kejadian malam ini pandangan masyarakat awam mengenai sosok Kaiba berubah.

Tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah Kaiba yang berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju meja kasir. Ia mengluarkan dompetnya dan menarik kartu kredit dari dompetnya. Diberikannya kartu tersebut pada Dora yang saat itu bertugas menjaga mesin kasir. "Siapa pun yang mengambil tagihan nanti bayarkan dengan kartu ini. Aku tinggalkan kartu ini disini. Silakan kalian gunakan sebanyak yang kalian inginkan."

Dora menerima kartu kredit dari tangan Kaiba dengan tangan gemetar. Belum pernah ia menemukan seorang pelanggan sedermawan ini. Bukan hanya ia mentraktir seluruh pelanggan kafe, ia juga mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan kartu kredit itu sesuka hatinya!

"Aku akan datang lagi besok untuk mengambil kartu kreditnya." kata Kaiba lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia keluar, CEO muda itu sengaja berjalan melewati meja dimana Sirius dan teman-temannya duduk. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua bola mata abu-abu milik Sirius dengan mata birunya, seolah-olah menantang pewaris keluarga Black itu untuk menyerangnya. Lalu, dengan tenangnya Kaiba melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya. Saat ia menutup pintu kafe, ia bisa mendengar seruan kesal Sirius Black.

"KEMBALI KAU, BRENGSEK!! BIAR KUHAJAR WAJAH SOMBONGMU ITU!!!"

Betapa Kaiba sangat senang mendengar seruan itu.

* * *

Jou meringis kesakitan saat Remus membalutkan perban ke lukanya. Ia tidak mengira lukanya begitu dalam hingga berdarah seperti itu. Jou sangat yakin ia sudah membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya. Sepertinya, ada serpihan kaca yang terlewat olehnya...

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka seperti ini, Joey?" tanya Remus khawatir. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia melingkarkan perban ke pundak Jou untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Aku terjatuh dan menabrak kaca rumahku." jawab Jou asal. "Sepertinya aku tidak membersihkan lukanya terlalu baik, ya." lanjutnya disertai tawa ringan dan cengiran kesakitan.

Remus mengerenyitkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Jou. Ia tahu kalau Jou berbohong. Tapi, Remus tidak mau mendesak Jou untuk menceritakan kebenarannya. Ia yakin, suatu hari nanti Jou pasti akan menceritakannya. "Yang penting, kau tidak apa-apa." gumam Remus. Ia mengikat kedua ujung perban dan menyelesaikan balutannya.

"Terima kasih, Remus." bisik Jou lirih.

Remus memberikan Jou senyum hangat untuk menenangkan duelist pirang itu. "Sama-sama. Teman memang harus saling tolong, kan?"

Hati Jou terasa sedikit ringan saat mendapati senyuman Remus. Entah kenapa, anak laki-laki ini selalu bisa membuat Jou tenang. Sama seperti Yuugi yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Jou yang emosional.

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk ke ruang ganti terbukan dan masuklah Mrs. Weasley, pemilik kafe, dan Dora. Keduanya menampakkan raut muka khawatir.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Jou?" tanya Mrs. Weasley. Diperiksanya hasil kerja Remus dengan kening bertaut. "Darimana kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini, hah?"

"Aku... jatuh dan menabrak kaca..." sahut Jou pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap kedua bola mata milik Mrs. Weasley.

"Yang penting, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa." kata Mrs. Weasley sambil tersenyum lega. Ia mengusap-usap rambut pirang Jou dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lebih baik kau ganti baju dan segera pulang."

"Tapi, belum waktunya bagiku untuk pulang."

"Sudahlah, Jou. Kau butuh istirahat." kata Mrs. Weasley tegas. "Malam ini sudah cukup melelahkan bagimu. Pulanglah."

Jou mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil bajunya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Dora mencegatnya. Sang pelayan berambut merah muda itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit.

Jou mengerenyit. Ditatapnya kartu kredit itu dan Dora dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini bukan punyaku. Aku tidak punya kartu kredit."

"Kartu ini milik Kaiba." kata Dora. "Berhubung dia temanmu, kurasa ada baiknya kalau kuserahkan kartu ini padamu. Katakan padanya, aku sudah menggunakan kartu itu untuk membayar tagihan pelanggan lainnya. Dan katakan juga padanya kalau aku dengan sangat terpaksa harus menagih lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya."

"Dora!" tegur Mrs. Weasley. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kalau ada orang yang mengambil uang orang lain tanpa diketahui pemiliknya. Selain itu, bisa-bisa CEO Kaiba Corp. itu nanti menuntutnya karena telah mencuri uangnya.

"Bukan begitu, Mrs. Weasley. Banyak tamu yang tiba-tiba menambah pesanan saat Mr. Kaiba bilang akan membayar semua tagihan. Makanya, aku terpaksa mengambil beberapa Galleon dari kartu kredit itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi, kalau aku tidak melakukannya, bisa-bisa pengunjung lain menyangka Mr. Kaiba berbohong. Jadi..."

"Oke, oke." gumam Mrs. Weasley. "Aku mengerti. Itu bukan salahmu."

Dora tersenyum singkat. Ia kembali menyodorkan kartu kredit itu pada Jou. "Ayo." katanya. "Ambillah. Terlalu lama memegang kartu ini membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Jujur, sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya seorang Kaiba Seto mau menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya untuk minta maaf telah mengganggu orang lain..."

"Begitu pula denganku..." gumam Jou, bingung. Perlahan, ia mengambil kartu kredit milik Kaiba dari tangan Dora. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kaiba mau berbuat seperti itu. Biasanya, ia hanya baik pada adiknya, Mokuba. Kaiba selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Tapi, setelah Jou mengingat-ingat, Kaiba sudah banyak berubah sejak ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali di kafe. Kaiba selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Kenapa?

* * *

Jou menutup pintu dapur kafe dengan perlahan. Ia sengaja keluar lewat pintu belakang yang menghubungkan dapur dengan gang sempit untuk menghindari tamu-tamu yang lainnya. Selain itu, Jou juga curiga Kaiba masih berada di luar kafe. Karena berdasarkan penglihatan Alice, sebuah limo berwarna hitam diparkir tepat di seberang kafe. Mengingat insiden di kafe, Jou berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari Kaiba malam itu. Sudah cukup ia berhadapan dengan Kaiba.

Jou merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghalangi angin malam yang berhembus. Ia mengecek arlojinya. Baru jam sebelas malam, pikirnya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ayahnya yang pemabuk itu tidak ada di rumah. Meskipun Jou pulang tepat waktu, duelist pirang itu tetap yakin ayahnya akan memukulinya sampai babak belur.

Jou baru saja akan keluar dari gang kecil yang menyembunyikannya dari jalan besar, saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, membuatnya tersentak. Jou memutar tubuhnya dan menegangkan semua otot-otot tubuhnya dalam keadaan siap menyerang. Matanya membelalak kaget saat tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Kaiba.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti tidak berani lewat pintu depan." gumam Kaiba.

"Kau mau apa lagi, Kaiba?" tanya Jou setengah menggeram. Ia benar-benar muak melihat muka Kaiba. Ia juga muak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan CEO itu. "Kalau kau masih bertanya soal pekerjaanku lagi, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku tidak akan mau menceritakannya."

"Aku tidak akan bertanya soal pekerjaanmu." kata Kaiba. Matanya teralihkan dari mata cokelat Jou ke pundak Jou yang terluka. "Bagaimana pundakmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik." sahut Jou. Secara tidak sadar, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pundaknya yang terluka. "Terima kasih atas simpatinya."

"Darimana kau dapat luka itu? Itu... Bukan dari aku, kan?" tanya Kaiba ragu. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia betul-betul tidak bersalah atas luka itu. Mungkin saja ia menyentuh pundak Jou terlalu kasar sehingga membuka luka lama.

"Bukan." jawab Jou singkat. Ditatapnya mata biru sang CEO melalui sela-sela rambut pirangnya. "Apa pertanyaanmu sudah selesai? Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak, ayahku bisa khawatir."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya. Ayahku. Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" balas Jou dengan tatapan dingin.

Kaiba terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada laki-laki yang mengaku-aku sebagai ayah dari Jou. Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya terlunta-lunta menghidupi keluarga dan menyiksa darah daging sendiri? Orang yang telah dengan sengaja melukai tubuh Jou tidak bisa ia maafkan.

Tiba-tiba, itu semua menjadi jelas.

"Luka di pundakmu itu bukan karena ayahmu, kan?" tanya Kaiba dengan dahi bertaut.

"Eh?" gumam Jou terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Kaiba bisa tahu soal permasalahan rumahnya? "A... apa maksudmu? Luka ini kudapat karena aku terjatuh dan menabrak kaca. Itu saja."

"Bohong!" bentak Kaiba. Ia sudah muak dengan Jou yang terus mengelak, baik di Domino maupun di Inggris. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar alasan-alasan konyol yang dilontarkan Jou. Sudah cukup.

Dibantingnya tubuh ramping Jou ke tembok bata terdekat. Dengan sangat erat, Kaiba menggenggam lengan Jou, membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mengerenyit kesakitan.

"Katakan sebenarnya, Jou!" bentak Kaiba. Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi dan wajahnya memerah. Belum pernah ia lepas kendali seperti ini. Selama ini, Kaiba selalu menjadi orang yang penuh perhitungan dan terkendali. Entah kenapa, hanya dihadapan Jou saja ia bisa kehilangan kontrol atas tubuh dan pikirannya sendiri. Hanya pemuda berambut pirang ini... "Kau tidak usah menutup-nutupinya lagi, Jou! Aku tahu semuanya! Teman-temanmu sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangmu padaku. Tentang orangtuamu yang bercerai, ayahmu yang pemabuk, dan juga asal muasal luka-luka di tubuhmu itu! Jadi, apalagi yang ingin kau tutup-tutupi dariku, hah?!"

Jou terdiam. Dipalingkannya matanya dari kedua mata safir yang menusuk tajam itu.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Jou, dan aku berjanji aku akan membantumu." bisik Kaiba lirih. Diguncangnya tubuh lemah Jou pelan. "Kumohon..."

Jou menghela napas panjang. Ini betul-betul pemandangan yang langka. Seorang Kaiba Seto, CEO perusahaan game terbesar di dunia sampai memohon seperti itu padanya untuk menceritakan hal yang bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tapi, betul kata Kaiba. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Kaiba juga suatu saat akan menemukan kebenaran yang mati-matian ia tutupi. Lebih baik, ia ceritakan semuanya...

* * *

Kaiba menatap Jou dengan mata terbelalak. Uang sebanyak itu dan harus dibayarkan dalam waktu 1 bulan? Ternyata Riddle lebih gila dari yang ia dengar.

"Begitulah kenapa aku harus bekerja di kafe." ucap Jou sedih. Wajahnya tertunduk, malu akan situasinya sendiri.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang bertanya, tapi..." Kaiba menelan ludah. Benarkah ia setega itu sampai harus menanyakan hal ini? "Tapi, sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau kumpulkan?"

Jou menatap ke paving blok yang ia pijak dengan mata nyalang. "... Sepertiganya pun belum..."

"Tapi, batas pembayaran tinggal..."

"Seminggu lagi." sambung Jou lirih. "Aku tahu..."

"Lalu... pembayarannya?"

"... Aku tidak tahu..." Jou menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin, aku akan berusaha berbicara pada Riddle dan memintanya untuk memundurkan tenggat pembayaran."

Kaiba mendengus. "Aku tahu betul orang seperti apa Riddle itu. Pria itu tidak akan mau mengubah keputusannya atas dasar apa pun. Kalau pun ia mau mengubahnya, harus ada pembayaran yang sesuai."

"Tapi, bisa saja aku membujuk..."

"Biar aku yang membantumu."

Jou mendongak, menatap Kaiba tidak percaya. "... Kau bilang apa?"

"Biar aku yang membantumu." ulang Kaiba. "Aku punya uang lebih banyak dari hutangmu. Mengeluarkan 50.000 bukanlah hal yang memberatkan bagiku, Jou. Jadi, biarkan aku membayarkan hutangmu."

"Apa imbalannya?" tanya Jou dingin.

"Eh?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Kaiba. Semua yang ditawarkan di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Semuanya perlu pengorbanan. Uang, makanan, tempat tinggal, bahkan persahabatan dan cinta juga ada imbalannya." gumam Jou. Ia mendongak untuk melihat kedua bola mata biru yang terus menghantuinya dengan mata coklatnya. "Apa imbalan yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kaiba terdiam mendengar perkataan Jou. Apakah ia serius? Betulkah Jou menolak pemberian darinya?

"Aku memberikannya secara sukarela, Jou. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya atau membalasnya."

Jou mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. "Sudahlah. Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri." Ia membalikkan badannya dari Kaiba dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun, langkahnya segera terhenti begitu sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" desak Kaiba. "Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan imbalan apapun darimu. Terimalah bantuan dariku, Jou."

"Kau tahu, Kaiba. Setelah sekian lama mengenalmu, sangat sulit bagiku untuk bisa mempercayai kata-katamu ini, kau tahu?" kata Jou. "Kau adalah orang yang perhitungan. Semua kejadian yang kau lalui selalu kau hitung untung dan ruginya. Kau tidak pernah mau melakukan sesuatu dengan gratis. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau memberikan uang dengan jumlah besar padaku, musuhmu, secara cuma-cuma?"

"Itu..."

Jou menatap sosok Kaiba yang terdiam mematung di depannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, terpaku pada sepatu mahalnya. Duelist pirang itu menghela napas panjang dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kaiba. "Sudahlah. Yang bisa menyelamatkan diriku dari masalah ini hanya diriku sendiri." Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Jou beranjak meninggalkan Kaiba. Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena sebuah tangan yang menghentikannya, namun sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaiba.

"Kau benar." gumam Kaiba. Matanya masih menatap lantai batu. "Aku ingin imbalan."

Jou mendengus pelan. "Benar, kan. Bohong belaka kalau ada orang yang memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Semuanya pasti ada im..."

Jou tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kata-kata yang siap ia lontarkan tenggelam begitu saja di ujung tenggorokannya. Otaknya juga tidak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk berpikir. Tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku, tidak mau digerakkan. Jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Apakah ini kenyataan?

Kaiba, mencium bibirnya.

Mimpikah?

Kaiba menjauhkan wajahnya setelah beberapa detik. Tiap tarikan dan hembusan napas yang ia ambil menerpa kulit muka Jou dan membuat laki-laki berambut pirang itu merinding.

"... Aku sudah terima imbalannya." Suara Kaiba memecahkan lamunan Jou. "Sekarang, kau mau menerima uangnya, kan?"

"A.. apa...?" Jou tergagap. Ia masih bingung dari kejadian barusan. Apakah benar, ataukah hanya mimpi? Wajahnya memerah saat menatap wajah Kaiba yang begitu dekat dengannya. Diluar dugaan, ternyata wajah Kaiba lebih merah darinya. "Imbalan... uang... apa...?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini!" kata Kaiba kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, tak sanggup menatap Jou. Lebih lama lagi ia menatap Jou, bisa-bisa ia melumat habis pemuda bertubuh kecil di hadapannya itu. "Anggap saja ciuman tadi itu imbalan darimu untukku. Sekarang, kau mau terima uangnya?"

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Jou bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau seharusnya membenciku. Kita berdua harusnya saling benci... Kau selalu menghinaku, merendahkanku, menjelek-jelekkanku, menginjak-injak harga diriku, me..." gumam Jou, mulai meracau.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu." potong Kaiba tegas.

Jou hanya bisa menatap Kaiba dengan kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke dokter THT malam ini. Jelas pendengarannya mulai tidak benar. "Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Jounouchi Katsuya." ulang Kaiba. Wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Apa yang kukatakan padamu di hari pertama kita bertemu di kafe adalah benar. Aku jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Hanya saja, aku orang yang tidak pandai mengungkapkan dan memperlihatan perasaanku pada orang lain dengan mudah. Dan ejekan-ejekan yang kuberikan itu agar kau tidak menghiraukanku. Aku ingin kau perhatikan, makanya aku terus mengejekmu. Selain itu, kau terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih menarik saat marah."

Mau tidak mau, wajah Jou memanas saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan oleh Kaiba. "Tapi, kau bohong soal fotoku, kan? Di dalam situ hanya ada foto Mokuba..."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku menyimpan fotomu di dalam loket ini." Kaiba melepaskan kalung berbentuk kartu yang menghiasi lehernya. Dibukanya dengan gerakan yang lembut dan memperlihatkan foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Mokuba. "Fotomu ada di balik foto Mokie." Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Kaiba mengeluarkan foto Mokuba dan menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata coklat sedang tertawa. Jou.

"Fotoku..."

"Maaf. Aku mengambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Ucap Kaiba sambil tersipu malu. Disentuhnya pipi kiri Jou dengan lembut. Betapa bahagianya ia saat jemarinya bergesekan dengan kulit lembut duelist pirang di hadapannya itu. "Aku menyukaimu, Jounouchi Katsuya. Kumohon, terima bantuanku ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita terus."

Jou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keningnya berkerenyit, bingung dan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Kaiba yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar Kaiba yang berbeda 180 derajat dari Kaiba yang biasanya berdiri di hadapannya. Mana senyum sombong yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya? Mana ejekan demi ejekan yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya? Mana gayanya yang angkuh dan arogan? Kemana Kaiba?

"Kau pasti bukan Kaiba..." bisik Jou lirih. Dia tidak mau percaya begitu saja dengan orang asing ini. "Kau bukan Kaiba. Kaiba tidak mungkin bersikap manis padaku. Berkata manis dan menyanjung seperti ini. Belum lagi, senyuman sombongnya itu pasti sangat sulit untuk ia hilangkan dari wajahnya."

"Jou, ini aku." kata Kaiba, berusaha meyakinkan Jou. "Ini aku, Kaiba Seto. Sainganmu di Domino."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik dan perhatian seperti ini?!" jerit Jou kesal. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata coklatnya, siap untuk meluncur menuruni lekuk pipinya. "Aku sainganmu! Kau sendiri yang bilang. Saingan tidak akan mengungkapkan rasa suka atau cinta pada sesama saingannya!" kata Jou sambil menjauh dari Kaiba.

"Jou..." Tidak ingin kehilangan Jou untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaiba berusaha meraih Jou sekali lagi. Hanya sekali lagi ini saja, ia memohon pada Tuhan untuk diberi kesempatan sekali lagi dan memulainya dari awal.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentak Jou. Ia menampik uluran tangan Kaiba dengan wajah pucat. "Jangan ucapkan apa-apa lagi, Kaiba. Jangan seret aku lebih dalam lagi ke dalam mimpi..."

"Jou, ini bukan mimpi. Aku menyukaimu!" desak Kaiba. CEO berambut coklat itu mulai putus asa.

"HENTIKAN!!" Jou menutup kedua telinganya, menolak untuk mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan Kaiba. Baginya, ini semua terlalu berlebihan. Tidak mungkin Kaiba, orang yang telah lama ia sukai tiba-tiba berbalik membalas perasaannya semudah itu. Bahkan, laki-laki itu telah memberikan ciuman pertama baginya. Sang CEO juga menawarkan bantuan tunai untuk melunasi hutangnya. Tidak. Ini semua terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Jou pasti bermimpi. "Ini semua bukan kenyataan. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi..."

"Jounou..."

Belum sempat Kaiba menyelesaikan perkataan yang akan ia lontarkan, Jou lari, meninggalkan Kaiba seorang diri di gang yang sempit dan gelap itu.

"JOU!"

Namun itu semua percuma. Sekeras apapun Kaiba memanggil-manggil namanya, Jou tidak akan kembali.

* * *

Jou merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari dari kafe sampai ke rumah. Air mata mulai bergulir membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kaiba bodoh..." desisnya pelan.

Jou membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi tengkurap, saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang rata menekan paha kirinya. "Rata?" Dengan gerakan tangan yang pelan, Jou menarik keluar benda rata yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Ternyata, kartu kredit. Kartu kredit milik Kaiba.

"Si bodoh itu selalu menghantuiku dimanapun aku pergi." erang Jou kesal. Dibiarkannya kartu kredit itu jatuh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Iapun melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Jou belum tertidur saat ayahnya, Jounouchi Kousuke, memasuki kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat santai dan tenang. Nampaknya sang Jounouchi Senior tidak mabuk. Atau lebih tepatnya, belum mabuk.

Panik, Jou segera merubah posisinya. Ia terduduk di atas kasur sambil menatap ayahnya yang memasuki kamar dengan pandangan mata curiga. "Ada apa?" tanya Jou pelan.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu sebuah berita baik." jawab Kousuke. Wajahnya tetap datar, tidak ada ekspresi apa pun.

"Berita baik?"

Kousuke mengangguk pelan. Secercah senyum mulai tampak tersungging di bibirnya. "Mulai sekarang, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan hutang kita pada Riddle. Aku sudah menemukan jalan untuk melunasinya."

Kedua bola mata Jou membelalak saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Benarkah? Jadi, ia tidak perlu bekerja banting tulang seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Ia bisa kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan santai. Ia bisa hidup sebagai remaja biasa pada akhirnya.

"Be... benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Kousuke mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali, Ayah!" kata Jou gembira. Senyum senang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku senang sekali, Ayah! Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu lagi dirundung rasa takut. Kita tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan Riddle dan anak buahnya yang menye..."

Darimana ia mendapatkan uang sebesar itu dalam waktu 1 hari?

Jou melirik ayahnya, ragu. "Ayah, darimana kau mendapatkan uang pembayarannya?" tanyanya ragu.

Kousuke mengangkat pundaknya. "Apakah itu menjadi persoalan? Yang penting sekarang hutang itu sudah beres. Malam ini, anak buah Riddle akan datang untuk mengambil pembayarannya." Kousuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum ia betul-betul keluar dari kamar tidur putranya itu, ia terhenti. Diputarnya tubuhnya sambil menatap Jou dan berkata, "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, Katsuya." Dan ia pun pergi.

Bersiap-siap? Kenapa ia harus bersiap-siap?

"Mungkin ia akan mengajakku pergi makan ke restoran malam ini." gumam Jou sambil mengangkat pundaknya dengan entengnya.

Jou baru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membereskannya sedikit saat ia mendengar pintu depan diketuk. Berikutnya terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Apakah itu mereka? Penasaran, Jou menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamarnya. Ia masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamar. Dan saat itulah ia mendengar percakapan mereka di ruang tamu.

"Mana pembayarannya?" tanya sebuah suara serak dan berat.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." sahut Kousuke. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap."

"Kamar?" gumam Jou bingung. "Lagipula, siapa yang Ayah maksud dengan 'dia'? Sudah diminta bersiap-siap..."

Dan Jou menyadarinya.

Pembayaran hutang Riddle adalah dirinya.

Ayahnya menjual dirinya untuk membayar hutang.

Jou belum kembali dari keterkejutannya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sesosok tinggi tegap mengenakan setelan hitam berdiri tepat di depan hidung Jou. Sebuah cengiran mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya yang penuh luka gores. Jou ingat pria ini. Ia pria yang menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Kousuke saat kunjungan Riddle ke rumahnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Fenrir.

"Bagus. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah siap sampai-sampai berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini." Fenrir langsung menarik tangan Jou dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Jou langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan kuku-kuku tajam Fenrir menusuk menembus kulitnya. Merasa terancam, ia memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku!!" jeritnya. "Tolong aku! TOLONG!"

"Berisik sekali bocah ini." geram Fenrir kesal. "Hei, kalian bertiga! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku membawanya!"

Jou melihat ayahnya berdiri menyadar di dinding ruang tamu. Wajahnya begitu tenang saat menyaksikan anaknya dibawa pergi begitu saja. "Ayah! Kumohon, jangan biarkan mereka membawaku... Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik. Kumohon, Ayah..." pinta Jou. Ia berusaha meraih sosok ayahnya yang semakin menjauh dengan putus asa.

Fenrir mendengus. "Mengharukan sekali, nak. Tapi, sayangnya ayahmu itu yang meminta kami membawamu pergi." Dia kembali menarik tubuh kurus Jou menuju pintu keluar.

"TIDAK MAU!!" Jou kembali memberontak. Tangannya yang bebas ia gerakan secara membabibuta. Kakinya menendang-nendang tanpa arah, berusaha melukai orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mulai mendekatinya. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!! AYAH! TOLONG AKU!!"

Fenrir mengeluh. "Bisakah kalian buat ia diam? Jeritannya mulai menggangguku."

Mendengar permintaan kawannya, salah satu dari pria bersetelan hitam itu mengeluarkan segulung lakban dari sakunya. Dirobeknya beberapa centi lakban itu dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dibungkamnya mulut Jou.

"Hmmph!"

Setelah berhasil mendiamkan Jou, dua orang lainnya menarik lengan Jou ke balik punggungnya. Sang pemegang lakban dengan cekatan langsung mengikat kedua tangannya dengan lakban dan secara efektif mengurangi gerakan sang duelist pirang.

"Seharusnya kita juga mengikat kakinya, tapi sudahlah. Itu bisa dilakukan nanti saja. Dia masih membutuhkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan sampai ke mobil." kata Fenrir sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jou. "Sekarang, ada 1 hal lagi yang ingin kuselesaikan di rumah ini." Fenrir meraih ke dalam saku jasnya, menarik sesuatu berwarna hitam dan berkilau, tapi berbahaya. Pistol.

Dengan gerakan cepat selayaknya seorang jago tembak, Fenrir mengarahkan pistolnya tepat diantara mata Kousuke yang membelalak terkejut.

"A... Apa-apaan, ini?!" tanya Kousuke panik. Ini betul-betul berbeda dari kesepatakan yang ia buat dengan Riddle.

"Ini pesan khusus dari Tuan Riddle. Ia tidak ingin diusik lagi olehmu. Ia sudah terima pembayarannya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya." Fenrir tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi-gigi yang tajam. "Selamat tinggal, dan senang berbisnis denganmu."

DOR!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Maaf banget, ya telat meng-update cerita ini. Maklum, banyak tugas, ada tugas bikin model 1:1 (gue dibantai sama dosen gara-gara stuktur. Nyet banget, deh...), terus yang lebih sial lagi, PC GUE MAMPUS!! Huuuueeeeeee...

**Kaiba : **Makanya, kayak gue, dong. Komputer gak cuma 1, tapi ada 10. Lebih malah.

... Terus lo bangga? Cuih, banget, deh. Ini juga gue ngetik lewat laptop kakak gue. (ngusep-ngusep laptop dengan sayangnya) Udah seminggu lebih gak online, rasanya mau matiiii... Untung ada laptop. Semua jadi beres!! (meluk-meluk laptop)

**Jou : **Halah. Laptop bukan punya lo ini. Sok disayang-sayang.

Nyet, lo diem aja, deh. Ntar gue bikin lo lebih menderita lagi di fic ini.

**Jou : **Hah?? Bisa apa?? Gue udah kayak paling menderita aja di cerita gak jelas lo ini.

Oh, oke. Ntar lo gue bikin lebih merana lagi. Gimana kalo seandainyaa... Lo dijadiin *piiiip* sama Riddle? Atau mungkin jadi *piiip* dan *piip*?? Hmmm... Kayaknya lebih asoy kalo *piip*, *piip*, *piip*, sama *piip* deh. Gimana menurut lo?

**Jou : **(pucet)

Makanya, jadi karakter jangan banyak bacot. Diem aja, napa?

**Disclaimer : **Punya seseorang di Jepang sana bernama Kazuki Takahashi. Kalo mau dicek, liat aja di sampul pinggir komik YGO. Pasti ada, deh, namanya segede gaban.

**Warning : **Puppyshipping, violance, NC (mungkin), abuse, bloodplay, dan lain-lainnya yang buruk-buruk ada. Itu semua nanti bakal dialami oleh Jou. Muahahahahahahahahahahah!! Sialnya crossdressing!Jou udah gak ada lagi. Hiks.

**Jou : **Bo'ong banget, tuh!! Bloodplay kagak ada kali, nyet!!

Eh, yang bikin cerita gue. Suka-suka gue, dong, mau bikin lo jadi apa. Mau gue injek, gue lempar ke laut, gue kasiin ke seme mana pun, dll. Huehehehehe.

**His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips carres your skin. It's more than I can't stand... Why does my heart cry. Feeling I can't fight. You're free to leave me but don't try deceive me and please beleive me when I say I love you. (Roxanne – OST Moulin Rouge) Baba!! (baca : Kaiba) Ini pas buat lo sama Jou!! Ahahahaha!!**

**

* * *

**

Jou membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tubuh besar ayahnya ambruk ke lantai. Tubuh besar Jounouchi Kousuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tergeletak dengan posisi tubuh yang tak wajar dengan darah menggenang menyerupai sungai yang meluap menjadi pembaringannya yang terakhir. Tak bernyawa dalam seketika.

Jou mendengar seseorang menjerit di kejauhan. Suara itu terdengar sangat jauh, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia yang menjerit. Beruntung - atau tidak beruntung - bagi Jou. Suara jeritannya terbungkam oleh lakban yang merekat di kedua bibirnya serta sebuah tangan besar yang kuat menutup mulutnya yang terbungkam dengan sangat erat sehingga tak ada seorang pun diluar sana yang mendengar. Bahkan, suara letusan pistol pun juga tak terdengar karena Fenrir menggunakan peredam di ujung pistolnya.

Jou memberontak untuk bisa lepas dari cengkeraman kasar para pesuruh Riddle itu. Ia masih terus menjerit dan menangis dengan histerisnya sambil menatap liar ke tubuh tak bernyawa Kousuke. Usaha keras Jou membuat jengah Fenrir dan rekan-rekannya.

"Hei." panggil Fenrir ke salah satu rekannya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menahan tubuh kurus Jou yang terus memberontak dengan liar. "Beri bocah ini bius supaya pekerjaan kita bisa cepat selesai. Kalau ia memberontak begini terus, bisa-bisa kita mengundang rasa penasaran orang."

Salah satu dari pria bersetelan hitam-hitam itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik penuh dengan obat bius dari saku jasnya. Dengan senyum licik yang mengerikan, ia mendekati Jou yang masih sibuk memberontak dari dekapan Fenrir yang meremukkan tulang. Sebelum duelist pirang itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, jarum suntik menghujam kulit putihnya. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan transparan di dalam tabung itu disuntikkan ke dalam tubuh Jou. Jou yang tersadar akan situasinya saat itu mulai memberontakkan dan menjerit. Ia menendang, meronta, dan berusaha mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dihujam jarum suntik, namun itu semua sudah terlambat.

Perlahan-lahan, obat bius itu mulai bekerja. Gerakan Jou semakin melambat dan matanya mulai meredup. Napasnya yang semula tersengal-sengal mulai teratur dan tenang, persis seperti orang yang rileks. Jou berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Obat bius itu sudah mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan perintah bagi otak Jou untuk tidur.

Fenrir tersenyum licik saat Jou mulai melemas di dalam dekapannya. "Selamat tidur, Kat. ."

Jou tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya karena kegelapan sudah menggiringnya menuju dunia hitam tanpa mimpi.

* * *

Kaiba berjalan memasuki kafe 'Muggle's Lover' dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana tidak? Tujuan ia datang ke kafe kali itu bukanlah untuk memata-matai Jou lagi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Awalnya Kaiba tidak merasakan tekanan terlalu besar pada dirinya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu – siang berganti malam – beban mental semakin menekan Kaiba. Bagaimana kalau Jou nanti menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau Jou ternyata tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jou menganggapnya bercanda? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jou menganggapnya hanya memainkannya seperti kemarin malam? Bagaimana kalau…

Kaiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang terus mengganggunya. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir yang saat itu sedang dijaga oleh Dora.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Kaiba." sapa Dora sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, iya. Aku mau mencari Jou." kata Kaiba. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat rona merah saat menyebutkan nama duelist pirang pujaannya. "Apa… dia bisa kuganggu?"

"Jou?" ulang Dora bingung. "Oh. Maksud Anda Joey, ya. Sayang sekali, hari ini Joey tidak masuk kerja."

"Tidak masuk kerja?" gumam Kaiba bingung. Kedua alis matanya saling bertautan.

"Iya. Saya sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab absennya Joey." kata Dora. Perempuan berambut pink nyentrik itu terlihat khawatir. "Biasanya, Joey selalu datang tepat waktu. Kalaupun ia tidak masuk, pasti ada alasannya."

"Hmm…" Bagaimana ini? pikir Kaiba. Ia harus menemui Jou malam itu. Kalau tidak, ia tidak yakin bisa bertemu duelist pirang itu sekali lagi. 'Perjalanan bisnis'nya ke London sebenarnya adalah perjalanan untuk mencari Jou dan menyeret mutt itu pulang ke Domino. Yuugi dan yang lainnya mulai khawatir karena Jou mulai jarang mengirimi mereka e-mail atau surat.

"Maaf. Apakah kau bisa memberikanku alamat rumahnya? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padanya. Penting." kata Kaiba.

"Itu…" Dora memandang ke sekeliling dengan tatapan panik. "Saya… tidak bisa memberikannya, Sir."

"Apa?"

"Itu… sudah menjadi kebijakan kafe. Kami tidak akan membocorkan alamat tinggal pegawai kami." kata Dora. "Maaf…" tambahnya buru-buru saat melihat amarah mulai menyergapi sang CEO muda itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan kafemu." kata Kaiba dingin. "Yang aku inginkan adalah alamat Jou. Aku perlu bicara dengannya malam ini juga!"

"Tapi, saya tidak bisa…"

"Aku akan bayar berapapun yang kau inginkan, tapi berikan padaku alamatnya!"

"Bukan begitu, Sir. Saya tidak meminta bayaran, tapi…"

"Ada apa ini?"

Dora dan Kaiba menoleh dan mendapati Mrs. Weasley berdiri tepat di samping Dora. Mata coklatnya menatap Dora dan Kaiba bergantian dengan tatapan tajam setajam elang, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Be… begini. Tuan ini mau meminta alamat Joey." kata Dora pelan, menjelaskan duduk perkara. "Saya sudah katakan kalau alamat pegawai tidak bisa diberikan begitu saja pada pelanggan, tapi ia memaksa saya."

Mrs. Weasley menatap Kaiba dingin, membuat CEO Kaiba Corp. itu merinding. Baru kali itu ia bertemu dengan orang – selain Jounouchi, tentunya – yang berani menatap matanya. Selain itu, perempuan paruh baya ini entah mengapa memiliki aura superior yang Kaiba sendiri tidak sanggup menandingi. "Lebih baik kau ke dapur dan membantu yang lain." ucap Mrs. Weasley pada Dora.

Tanpa perlu dikomando dua kali, Dora melesat menuju dapur. Sekarang, tinggal Mrs. Weasley dan Kaiba yang berada di kasir. Keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan dan melontarkan tatapan terdingin masing-masing.

"Seperti yang sudah Dora katakan," kata Mrs. Weasley. "Kami tidak bisa memberikan alamat Jounouchi pada Anda."

"Tapi, aku membutuhkannya…"

"Tetap tidak bisa, Tuan. Saya sendiri yang menjamin akan kerahasiaan kehidupan para pegawaiku."

"Tapi…"

Belum sempat Kaiba menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mrs. Weasley menaikkan tangannya dan membuat Kaiba terdiam. "Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Anda saja yang penasaran dengan pegawai kami. Banyak diantara pelanggan kami yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Anda. Dan dari semua pelanggan tersebut, semua adalah bajingan yang tergiur pada pelayan-pelayanku."

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu!" kata Kaiba kesal. Berani betul perempuan ini menganggapnya sama seperti para bajingan itu! "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan alamat itu!"

"Mr. Kaiba…"

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan mau meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku mendapatkan alamatnya!"

Mrs. Weasley menghela napas panjang. Ia yakin, kalau mereka terus beradu mulut seperti ini, tidak akan ada habisnya. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk menghakhirinya. Yaitu memberikan Kaiba apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia harus menginterogasi CEO berambut cokelat itu.

"Kalau seandainya aku memberimu alamat Jounouchi, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Aku… akan menghampiri rumahnya dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan kemarin malam." gumam Kaiba. "Tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur masalah keluarganya seperti itu… Selain itu, kalau bisa, aku ingin mengajaknya untuk pulang ke Domino. Sepertinya Inggris tidak cocok untuknya."

"Hmm…" Mrs. Weasley mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Kaiba. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Setahuku, kau dan dia dulu adalah musuh. Benarkah?"

Kaiba menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya yang berbalutkan boot kulit termahal ciptaan designer terkondang dunia. Kaiba mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Mrs. Weasley. "Tapi, aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak pernah membencinya sama sekali…" bisik Kaiba lemah.

Mrs. Weasley menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang menunduk lesu di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa menjadi manusia paling berdosa yang pernah menginjak bumi apabila ia tidak mengizinkan Kaiba memiliki alamat Jou. Jika itu sampai terjadi, ia merasa penyesalan seumur hidup pun tidak akan sanggup membayar rasa berdosa yang akan ia alami. Maka, disertai desahan napas panjang, Mrs. Weasley berbalik kembali ke kantornya. Di robeknya secarik kertas dan dituliskannya alamat Jou sesuai dengan yang pernah Jou berikan padanya.

"Ini untukmu." kata Mrs. Weasley setelah ia selesai mencatatkan alamat duelist pirang tersebut. "Jangan sampai kau salah gunakan kebaikanku ini. Ya?"

Kaiba menatap alamat yang disodorkan dan Mrs. Weasley dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benarkah ini? Perempuan ini memberikannya alamat Jou secara percuma? "I… Ini untukku?"

Mrs. Weasley mengangguk. Dia memberikan senyum hangat kepada Kaiba untuk meyakinkan sang CEO muda atas niatannya tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jou malam ini. Tolong jenguk dia, ya."

Kaiba mengambil carikan kertas yang diulurkan oleh Mrs. Weasley dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan juga alamatnya. Ia akhirnya bisa mengakhiri ini semua malam itu. Semuanya akan menjadi jelas baginya. "Terima kasih, Nyonya." gumam Kaiba sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlari menuju limonya yang sudah menunggu di pintu keluar kafe.

* * *

Kaiba menepikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang di pinggiran kota. Cukup jauh juga jarak yang harus ditempuh oleh Kaiba untuk bisa mencapai rumah Jou. Tapi, bagi Kaiba itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan perasaannya saat itu. Ia begitu gembira, gugup, dan juga cemas saat menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di pekarangan rumah keluarga Jounouchi. Ada sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan keraguan itu merebak di sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkinkah, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jou?

Kaiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif di dalam otaknya. "Tidak." gumamnya. "Jou pasti tidak apa-apa. Malam ini, aku akan membawanya kembali ke Domino." Dan Kaiba pun mengetuk pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Namun, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Kaiba mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung. Aneh. Malam-malam begini pasti ada orang. Dicobanya mengetuk sekali lagi, namun tetap saja jawaban tidak kunjung datang. "Aneh…" bisik Kaiba. Dahinya bertaut kebingungan. "Apa penghuninya sedang pergi, ya? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku menunggunya di mobil saja."

Saat Kaiba berbalik dan hendak menuju mobilnya, pintu depan terbuka sedikit. Penasaran, Kaiba memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata gelap gulita. Memang, dari jalanan pun tidak terlihat seberkas cahaya sekalipun dari dalam rumah. Agak mencurigakan, tapi Kaiba berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran yang tidak benar. Hanyalah pikiran bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan Jou-lah yang membuatnya bertahan.

"Halo?" panggil Kaiba sambil menyelipkan kepalanya ke sela-sela pintu dan kusen pintu. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bahkan, suara-suara pun tidak ada. Hanya sebuah bau yang tidak sedap yang hinggap di hidung sang CEO Kaiba Corp. itu. "Aneh… Kalau memang tidak ada orang, kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci, ya?" bisik Kaiba untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan menyusuri tembok yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Tak sengaja, ia menendang sesuatu yang empuk dan berada di tanah. Karena pencahayaan yang begitu buruk, Kaiba memutuskan untuk berjalan sedikit lagi mencari saklar lampu dan mencaritahu apa yang barusan tak sengaja ia tendang.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaiba berhasil menemukan saklar lampu dan seluruh ruanganpun terang benderang disinari cahaya lampu. Kaiba mencari-cari tempat dimana ia menabrak benda asing di lantai. Dan apa yang ia temukan sangatlah mengejutkan.

Sebuah tubuh manusia bersimbah darah tak bernyawa tergeletak di lantai.

Kaiba mengeluarkan jeritan terkejut. Tubuhnya terlonjak ke belakang hingga membentur tembok sementara tangan kanannya menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ternyata, bau yang menyapanya di pintu masuk adalah bau mayat ini. Wajah Kaiba begitu pucat dan matanya terbelalak lebar sambil melihat mayat yang masih terkapar di atas lantai. Sepertinya, pembunuhnya memang tidak mau repot untuk membereskan mayat itu.

Awalnya Kaiba sempat mengira mayat itu adalah Jou karena rambut pirangnya. Namun, setelah pengelihatan lebih jauh, laki-laki itu terlalu besar sebagai Jou. Selain itu, wajahnya – yang meskipun sudah ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri – bukanlah wajah sang duelist pirang yang dicari-cari oleh Kaiba. Mungkin, laki-laki ini adalah ayah Jou. Lalu, mana Jou?

"Jou…" Kaiba berlari melewati lorong-lorong begitu menyadari situasi di dalam rumah ini. Ini tidak baik. Tidak baik sama sekali. Baru sampai di depan rumah saja sudah berhadapan dengan mayat pemiliknya. Kaiba tidak sanggup memikirkan apa yang akan ia temui di dalam rumah nantinya. "Semoga saja kau tidak apa-apa, Jou…" bisik Kaiba.

AKhirnya, sampailah Kaiba di kamar terakhir yang belum ia periksa. Ia yakin betul bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar laki-laki pujaannya, karena hanya kamar itulah yang memiliki sebuah poster Duel Monster berukuran besar dengan Red Eyes Black Dragon menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Selain itu, Kaiba juga mendapati beberapa foto-foto yang memuat Jou, adiknya, dan juga Yuugi dan yang lainnya. Sudah jelas ini kamar Jou. Tapi, dimana Jou? Kaiba tidak menemukan Jou dimana pun. Di dalam lemari, kamar mandi, bahkan di bawah kasur pun tidak ada.

"Kemana kau, Jou?!" bisik Kaiba panik saat ia gagal menemukan Jou di dalam lemari pakaian sang pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini…" erang Kaiba sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Di saat itulah ia melihat sebuah kartu bersinar di bawah sinar lampu dan sinar rembulan dari jendela. Sinar berwarna keemasan yang amat familiar di mata Kaiba. Kartu kreditnya.

Kaiba membungkuk dan mengambil kartu kredit tersebut sambil mengerenyitkan dahi. "Mungkin Jou bermaksud mengembalikannya padaku kemarin malam." gumam Kaiba sambil memasukkan kartu kredit tersebut ke dompetnya. "Tapi, kalau sampai kartu ini tergeletak terlupakan begitu saja, berarti terjadi sesuatu pada Jou hingga ia tidak sempat menaruhnya di tempat yang lebih aman. Penculikkan, kah? Tapi, siapa?!"

Kaiba berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mencari dan mendaftar semua orang yang mencurigakan dan alasan-alasan apa saja yang mendorong mereka membunuh Jounouchi Senior dan menculik anaknya. Hingga akhirnya, Kaiba sampai di satu kesimpulan mengenai dalang di balik ini semua. Ia yakin, hipotesanya seratus persen tepat.

"Riddle!" desis Kaiba penuh kebencian.

* * *

"Ngghhh…"

Jou perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Erangan pelan kembali ia gumamkan saat dirasakannya kepalanya bertalu-talu seperti dipukul palu oleh ratusan orang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kepalanya bisa sesakit itu. Apakah ia mabuk? Rasanya tidak. Apakah ia baru saja minum obat tidur terlalu banyak? Rasanya ti… Tunggu. Mungkin obat berengsek yang ia hirup itulah yang membuatnya dalam keadaan setengah-tidur-setengah-bangun seperti ini.

Dengan susah payah, Jou berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam (atau kemarin malam? Orientasi waktu dan hari Jou masih sedikit kabur gara-gara obat biusnya) hingga ia bisa berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ya. Jou tidak berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, pengap, dan lembab. Tapi, ia berada di dalam kamar yang mewah dengan langit-langit tinggi dan perabotan kamar yang begitu modern dan mahal. Jou sendiri sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan kasur yang sangat empuk; seolah-olah ia sedang berbaring beralaskan awan. Dikelilingi begitu banyak kemewahan seperti ini bukan membuat duelist itu merasa nyaman dan betah, tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Ia semakin takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Ya. Jou telah berhasil mengingat semuanya. Ia ingat kalau anak buah Riddle telah menculiknya. Pasti mereka yang membawa Jou ke kamar ini. Kemungkinan besar, kamar ini merupakan bagian dari rumah mewah milik Riddle.

Jou memaksakan tubuhnya yang masih setengah sadar itu untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di kamar itu. Ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur dari tempat dimana ia berada saat itu. Beruntung baginya, anak buah Riddle memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali-tali yang membelenggu tangan dan kakinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai dan tidak terarah, Jou berjalan menuju pintu kayu yang amat besar. Saat Jou hendak meraih gagang pintu, seseorang dari arah berlawanan telah membukanya terlebih dahulu, membuat Jou terkejut. Apalagi setelah laki-laki berambut pirang itu bertatap mata dengan orang yang telah membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ah. Kau sudah terbangun, rupanya." kata Riddle gembira disertai seulas senyum di wajah tampannya. Ia berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu tepat di belakang punggungnya. Terdengar suara 'klik' pelan, menandakan Riddle telah mengunci pintu tersebut, menghancurkan harapan Jou untuk bisa keluar dari dalam kamar terkutuk itu. "Aku sedikit khawatir denganmu karena hampir satu hari kau tidur, Katsuya." ucap Riddle lembut seraya menaikkan tangannya hendak mengelus pipi Jou.

"Jangan sentuh aku." kata Jou tegas sambil menampik uluran tangan Riddle. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap mata biru milik pria Inggris itu dengan penuh hawa kebencian dan dendam. Jelas saja dendam. Pria ini adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya. Kalau bukan karena bisnis bodohnya yang dia tawarkan kepada ayah Jou, pasti Jou masih bisa hidup tenang sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya. Orang ini pula yang telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap Jou dan membunuh Jounouchi Senior.

Riddle sempat terkejut saat tangannya ditampik secara kasar oleh Jou. Namun, ekspresi terkejutnya itu segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi humor. Bibirnya pun menghadirkan senyuman. "Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap kasar begitu kepada tuanmu, Katsuya." kata Riddle sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kamu bukan tuanku!" bentak Jou. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah. Ia betul-betul kesal, hingga yakin akan memukul pria berambut hitam di hadapannya itu sampai babak belur!

"Benarkah? Mungkin, aku harus menerangkan ini padamu, Katsuya." Riddle berjalan menuju Jou dan meraih lengan sang pemilik Red Eyes. Meskipun Jou sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga yang masih ia miliki, ia tidak sanggup melawan Riddle yang membawanya ke tempat tidur. Jou masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan Riddle karena obat bius yang ia terima. Selain itu, Riddle sendiri memang lebih kuat dan lebih besar darinya.

Begitu mereka berdua sampai di samping tempat tidur, Riddle menghempaskan tubuh lemah Jou ke atas tempat tidur, sementara ia sendiri mengambil tempat di tepi kasur untuk duduk dan menghalangi jalan keluar Jou.

"Minggir." desis Jou. Ditatapnya Riddle dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Seandainya membunuh bisa dilakukan hanya dengan tatapan mata…

Riddle menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak seharusnya peliharaan sepertimu memerintah tuannya." kata Riddle, seolah-olah ia kecewa. "Begini, aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Katsuya. Jadi, aku membutuhkanmu untuk diam sebentar."

"Aku mau keluar! Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini, brengsek!!"

PLAK!

Mata Jou terbelalak lebar saat Riddle menamparnya. Ia tidak percaya laki-laki itu berani menamparnya seperti itu. Selain itu, tamparannya begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk di pipi kanan Jou. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu yakin kalau tamparan barusan pasti meninggalkan bekas yang tidak menarik di pipinya.

Mata Riddle berkilat-kilat membahayakan, seolah-olah memperingati Jou supaya menjaga omongannya kalau ia sayang nyawa. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk diam sebentar sementara aku menjelaskan kondisimu!" bentaknya. "Atau kau mau aku mengikatmu ke tempat tidur?!"

Jou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menggeleng.

"Bagus." Riddle menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Mungkin kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Begini. Ayahmu tidak sanggup membayar hutangnnya. Kemarin malam, aku menelponnya untuk menagih pembayaran hutang ayahmu, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan pembayaran yang aku inginkan. Ia terus memohon-mohon padaku untuk memperpanjang waktu pembayaran, namun kau tahu aku." Riddle terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan tanpa diduga-duga, ayahmu menawarkan dirimu, Katsuya, untuk diberikan kepadaku sebagai ganti hutangnya. Ayahmu mengatakan padaku kalau kau bersedia untuk bekerja apapun."

Jou terus menatap Riddle dengan kedua mata cokelatnya membelalak lebar. Tiap kata yang dilontarkan Riddle berusaha ia cerna dan ia mengerti maksudnya, tapi entah kenapa otaknya tidak mau bekerja dengan baik. Berkali-kali hanya kalimat 'ayahmu menawarkan dirimu, Katsuya, untuk diberikan kepadaku sebagai ganti hutangnya' terus berputar-putar di benaknya. Betapa sulitnya kalimat itu untuk hilang dari ingatan Jou.

"Jadi, sekarang aku…" Dengan susah payah Jou berusaha untuk berbicara, karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu pita suaranya seolah-olah beku tak bisa bergetar.

"Sudah menjadi milikku." lanjut Riddle dengan santainya, seolah-olah dirinya baru saja mendapatkan mainan yang sudah lama ia incar. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang Jou sekarang sudah seperti 'mainan' bagi Riddle yang bisa diperlakukan sesukanya.

"Me… memangnya kau butuh aku untuk apa?" tanya Jou sedikit ragu. Diliriknya pria berumur 30-an yang duduk di depannya melalui tirai helaian rambut pirangnya.

Riddle memukul-mukulkan telunjuknya ke dagu dengan gerakan ringan. Mata birunya menatap ke awang-awang seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu seksama dan serius. "Hmm… MUngkin aku bisa menggunakanmu sebagai tenaga pembantu tambahan. Seperti yang kau lihat, rumahku ini begitu besar." ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangannya mengitari kamar yang memang berukuran luar biasa itu. "Mungkin pembantu-pembantuku akan merasa sangat tertolong kalau kau mau menolong mereka membersihkan rumah ini."

Mendengar perkataan Riddle, Jou menghela napas lega. Lega, karena ia hanya akan dipekerjakan sebagai tenaga bersih-bersih. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada apa yang Jou perkirakan di awal-awal…

"Tapi…" Riddle melirik Jou yang masih terduduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Pakaian sang duelist pirang tersebut sedikit tersingkap ketika ia memberontak beberapa menit yang lalu. Melalui celah dan sela yang dibuat kemeja putih berbahan ringan itu Riddle bisa melihat sekilas kulit putih mulus milik Jou. Mungkin ia bisa meminta lebih dari pemuda pirang ini selain tenaganya.

Jou menatap Riddle dengan tatapan bingung dan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Betul-betul seperti seekor anak anjing yang kebingungan.

"Tapi sayang kalau seseorang sepertimu harus melakukan pekerjaan kasar sepanjang harinya." Bisik Riddle lembut sambil merangkak menaiki tempat tidur dan bergerak mendekati Jou yang masih terbingung-bingung. Riddle mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Jou dengan lembut. Disapukannya ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan mengikuti lekuk sepasang bibir yang setengah terbuka milik Jou. Kelembutannya membuat Riddle memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

Jou belum sempat menanyakan maksud perkataan Riddle saat ia mendapati pria berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya telah mendorongnya hingga tubuh kurusnya terlentang di kasur. Detik berikutnya, Riddle langsung menduduki kedua kaki Jou, membuat duelist pirang itu tidak bisa kabur. Jou baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk protes saat sepasang bibir hangat mengunci mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"A… Apa yang kau lakukan??!" jerit Jou histeris. Mukanya merah padam menahan rasa malu dan amarah yang bergejolak di dadanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, Jou berusaha mendorong Riddle menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun, efek obat bius yang ia terima sepertinya masih tersisa sehingga membuat dorongannya begitu lemah. Selain itu, Riddle sendiri lebih kuat daripada Jou. Sudah pasti dorongan selemah itu bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi bagi Riddle.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati 'mainan' baruku." sahut Riddle sambil melepaskan kancing baju Jou satu per satu, sementara bibir, lidah, dan giginya sibuk menggerayangi leher Jou dengan liarnya.

"Le, lepaskan aku!! Aku tidak mau!" Jou masih terus berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Riddle. Air mata mulai menggenangi sepasang mata cokelat miliknya.

"Ssshhh…" desis Riddle lembut, tepat di samping telinga Jou. "Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu, aku akan melakukannya sehalus mungkin. Kau pasti akan menikmatinya." sambungnya sambil mencengkeram kemeja Jou dan merobeknya dari tubuh ramping Jou. Suara kain yang robek membendung suara jeritan dan protes dari Jou.

* * *

Kaiba menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan lelahnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi setelah melaporkan mayat Jounouchi Kousuke yang ia temukan di rumahnya. Berbagai pertanyaan diajukan kepada sang CEO muda, hingga membuat kepalanya mau pecah. Tak lupa, Kaiba juga melaporkan kepada pihak berwajib bahwa anggota keluarga terakhir yang mendiami rumah tersebut telah hilang. Kemungkinan ia diculik. Yang membuat Kaiba geram dengan polisi adalah saat ia mengutarakan kecurigaannya pada seseorang, yaitu sang pengusaha Tom Riddle. Baru saja Kaiba menyebut nama Riddle, semua polisi yang ada di dekatnya langsung berwajah pucat. Bahkan sang inspektur sendiri tampak begitu ketakutan. Dengan perkataan terbata-bata, inspektur itu membantah keterlibatan Riddle dalam kasus ini.

"Polisi brengsek. Riddle brengsek." geram Kaiba. Dibenamkannya kepalanya yang sudah membengkak karena stres ke bantal. Kesal rasanya saat mengetahui rencana hancur berantakan. Padahal, ia sudah repot-repot menyiapkan jet pribadinya untuk lepas landas malam ini dan kembali ke Domino. Asumsinya, ia dan Jou bisa kembali ke Domino dan tidak perlu lagi kembali ke neraka ini. Sialnya, Riddle sudah bertindak selangkah lebih cepat.

"Seandainya aku mengejarnya kemarin malam, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." keluh Kaiba, merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya dengan pandangan nyalar. Keheningan kamarnya membuat pikiran CEO itu kembali ke Jounouchi Katsuya. Pemuda berambut pirang bermata cokelat yang telah menjerat hatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Setelah ia ingat-ingat lagi, ia begitu bodoh. Seandainya ia mengakui perasaannya dan berterusterang pada Jou dari dulu, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kepindahannya ke London pun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Brengsek…" gumam Kaiba. "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mengambil Jou dari Riddle? Jelas polisi tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Mereka terlalu takut pada Riddle dan organisasinya. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan bantuan??"

Otak Kaiba terus berputar mencari-cari cara untuk bisa menembus tameng Riddle dan mendapatkan Jou kembali. Cukup sulit, karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Riddle memiliki berlapis-lapis perlindungan. Mulai dari pembunuh bayaran yang siap membunuh siapa pun yang Riddle perintahkan, pengaawalnya yang juga sama kejamnya dengan pembunuh bayaran milik Riddle, dan juga klien-klien Riddle yang cenderung melindungi Riddle untuk melindungi bisnis mereka. Yang paling parah adalah Riddle menyuap dan mengancam organisasi pemerintah – terutama polisi – untuk tidak mengganggunya. Dengan kata lain, London sudah dikuasai oleh Riddle dan anak buahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan bantuan dari orang disini, mungkin aku harus minta tolong pada orang lain." pikir Kaiba. "Selain itu, satu-satunya cara untuk bisa masuk ke lingkaran bisnis Riddle adalah pura-pura tertarik untuk berbisnis dengannya. Kurasa hal itu tidak terlalu sulit, mengingat aku sendiri memiliki perusahaan yang besar. Riddle pasti tergiur untuk mendapatkan perusahaanku. Ia pasti akan menyetujui perjanjian bisnis denganku, dan sebelum ia berhasil menghancurkan bisinisku, aku akan mengambil Jou dan menjebloskannya ke penjara dengan bukti-bukti." Kaiba tersenyum, mengagumi kepintarannya membuat rencana. Ia tahu rencananya begitu cerdik dan juga nekat. Hanya ada satu permasalahan.

"Siapa yang bisa menolongku?" gumam Kaiba.

Pria berambut cokelat itu berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan hilir mudik dari ujung kamar ke ujung satunya, berpikir. "Aku harus mencari orang yang ahli dalam bisnis. Selain itu, ia juga harus memiliki kelicikan yang mengimbangi Riddle. Juga, seorang hacker untuk membobol data-data Riddle." Saat kata hacker terlontar di pikirannya, ia teringat pada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berantakan.

"… Mokuba?" bisik Kaiba. Ya. Mokuba terkenal handal dalam komputer. Bahkan Kaiba muda itu tergolong lebih handal daripada kakaknya sendiri. Hmm… Mokuba mungkin bisa ia 'rekrut' ke dalam misinya. Selain itu, adik kecilnya tidak perlu datang jauh-jauh ke London untuk membantunya. Paling tidak, Mokuba akan selamat. "Sekarang, siapa yang bisa kuajak untuk menemui Riddle? Tidak mungkin Isono. Aku membutuhkan Isono untuk pekerjaan lainnya."

Marik.

Langkah Kaiba terhenti saat otaknya mengumandangkan satu nama itu. Marik? "Kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan si psikopat satu itu??" gumam Kaiba, bingung pada pikiran acaknya itu. Tunggu sebentar. Ia membutuhkan orang yang memiliki kelicikan yang sama dengan Riddle. Sepertinya, Marik bisa menjadi pilihan yang bagus untuk ini. "Hmm… Mungkin aku juga harus minta bantuan psikopat yang satunya lagi." Yang Kaiba maksud adalah Bakura. Yami berambut putih itu pasti bisa mengimbangi kelicikan Riddle kalau seandainya Marik tidak bisa. Dan jika otak 2 psikopat itu digabungkan, Riddle pasti lewat. Selain itu, Bakura dulu dikenal sebagai 'Raja Pencuri' (walau sampai sekarang ia tetap ngotot mau dipanggil sebagai 'Raja Pencuri'). Mungkin dengan insting pencurinya, ia bisa membantu Kaiba untuk 'mencuri kembali' Jou dari Riddle.

"Bagus." gumam Kaiba senang. Senyum kecil mulai merebak di wajahnya. "Sekarang, tinggal partner yang akan mendampinginya dalam membuat perjanjian bisnis dengan Riddle. Kenapa ia butuh partner? Karena jujur saja, Kaiba sedikit takut kalau harus menghadapi Riddle sendirian. Orang itu bisa membunuh 10 orang hanya dengan kedipan matanya. Selain itu, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengontrol 2 orang sinting maniak darah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia butuh satu orang lagi untuk membantunya. Orang yang bisa memberinya masukan yang membangun dan juga ahli dalam permainan otak seperti ini.

Permainan otak… Mind games…

Mata Kaiba terbelalak lebar saat sebuah nama tercetus di pikirannya. Dengan cekatan, Kaiba meraih telepon genggamnya dan memencet sebuah nomer telpon dengan tangan sedikit gemetar karena semangat. Beruntung dulu ia tidak menghapus nomor orang ini. Beruntung dulu orang ini begitu ngotot ingin memberikannya nomor telpon dengan alasan 'suatu saat nanti kau akan membutuhkannya, Kaiba'. Dulu, Kaiba hanya membalas dengan perkataan, 'mana mungkin aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.' dengan sombongnya. Sekarang, malu rasanya saat Kaiba menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga. "Demi Jou…" gumam Kaiba. "Demi Jou, aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan menelan harga diriku."

TTUUUTT… TUUUUTTT… TUUUTTT… TUUU… KLEK.

"Halo?"

"Ah. Ini aku, Kaiba. Aku… mau meminta tolong padamu, Yami."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Muahahahahaha!! Sebenernya gue kurang sadis sama Jounya, tapi yasudahlah. Kasian anak orang di bikin sengsara.

Sebelumnya, maafkan saya para pembaca! Updatenya lama, ya? Hehehehe. Duh, soalnya komputer rusak (udah dibahas di A/N atas), terus ternyata eh ternyata tugas di semester 3 itu BANYAK BANGET SEGUNUNG AMIT-AMIT!! (sigh) Sekarang gue ngerti perasaan lo, Kari. Derita anak arsitektur sama interior emang kayak gini, nih. Tidur kurang, hura-hura kurang, tapi duit mendadak abis aja. Mana komputer rusak-rusak mulu. Ih!

Anyway, yang penting, daku kembali meng-update! Yeah! Oiya, maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan pengharapan kalian semua. Yang seru-seru lagi disimpen buat chapter-chapter berikutnya. Di chapter besok, Marik, Bakura, Yami, dan Mokuba (Mokuba cuma mention. Soalnya dia gak langsung dateng ke London, tapi bantuin via internet sama telpon. Kan internetan murah sekarang. (apa, deh…)). Mereka berempat bakal membantu Kaiba menyelamatkan Jou. Berhasilkan mereka? Bisa iya, bisa nggak. Tergantung mood gue. Kalo gue mau Jou menderita selama-lamanya, gue buat aja Jounya mati. Muahahahahah!!

Oiya, review sangat disarankan. Hehehe.

Coolkid, pamit. (Oops. Belom update 'Kuis'nya. Ahahahaha. (ketawa salting))


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Weee… Akhirnya saya kembali bersama dengan chapter gak jelas dari cerita yang lebih gak jelas lagi. Ahahahah! Duh, ngerusak banget, gak, sih, ni A/N?? Isinya humor, ngebacot yang nggak-nggak, tapi isi ceritanya berat (ditampol sama yang baca gara-gara narsis). Yah, gimana lagi? Secara gue adalah makhluk cewek yang otaknya suka kemana-mana, ngalor-ngidul gak jelas juntrungannya. Bisa lagi ngerjain maket tau-tau malah keinget sama plot cerita. Alhasil, maket gagal total. Hehehe.

Ah, anyway. Makasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya. Kalian baik sekali mau review. Heheh. Sebagai balasannya, ini dia updatenya. Selamat menikmati, ya. Ohohohoho.

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi yang punya. Terakhir ngecek, dia belom ngejualnya di eBay. Hiks. Oiya, sama JKRowling juga punya hak atas beberapa karakternya yang dicomot dan dilemparkan ke cerita ini.

**Warning : **Buat yang gak demen atau gak doyan sama SetoJou a.k.a. Puppyshipping, mending dikuat-kuatin aja bacanya. Hehehe. Oiya. Sama chapter ini sok-sokan mau bikin permainan otak. Sebenernya gue sendiri juga bingung sama pola pikirnya Kaiba. Apaan, deh, Ba. Otak lo terlalu canggih sampe yang nulis pun terlampaui…

**Yu. Kau memang perkasa. Membuat tak berdaya. Tinjumu laksana si Rambo. Aku ingin segera putuskan cinta kita dan mengucap kata… oh, goodbye. (Goodbye Ayu – Padhyangan Project) nyanyikan lirik di atas sesuai dengan Reff dari lagu Goodbye dari Air Supply.**

**

* * *

**

Kaiba berdiri dengan tidak sabarnya di lapangan terbang bandara Heathrow, London. Salah satu keberuntungan menjadi seorang Kaiba adalah mendapatkan akses gratis menuju lapangan terbang, sementara orang biasa – yang tidak menyandang nama Kaiba di bagian akhir namanya – tidak akan pernah diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di lapangan terbang yang luas itu. Kembali ke CEO muda yang masih berdiri dengan tak sabarnya di dekat limousin mewah miliknya. Matanya berkali-kali mengerling ke arah jam tangan mewah hasil produksi Rolex yang luar biasa mahal. Kaiba menggeram saat sebuah pesawat jet besar berbentuk naga mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas lapangan terbang. Begitu penumpang di dalam pesawat keluar, Kaiba tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" bentak Kaiba. Ia langsung berjalan menuju segerombolan orang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat unik tersebut. "Dan untuk apa kalian datang beramai-ramai begini?!" seru Kaiba kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang-orang itu dengan jijik, sebal, dan – tentu saja – kesal.

Bakura menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil berdecak kecewa. "Masa' seperti ini sambutanmu pada kami?" ucapnya. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kami mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang kemari dan membantumu. Yah, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya bantuan macam apa yang kau inginkan." sambungnya sambil melirik seseorang berambut pirang berkulit gelap di sampingnya.

"Betul, betul." kata Marik, mengiyakan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Bakura. "Lagipula, ini kan saat liburan semester. Jadi, beruntung sekali kita mendapat undangan berlibur seperti ini darimu."

Ujung mata Kaiba berkedut sedikit saat mendengar perkataan mantan penjaga makam tersebut. "Memangnya aku ini biro travel, apa?! Seenaknya saja. Dan karena kalian beranggapan ini sebagai liburan, biaya penginapan hotel kalian batal kubayar! Kalian biayai sendiri saja penginapannya! Cari sendiri kalau perlu!" kata Kaiba ketus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang sudah menanti. Ia menghiraukan protes dari anak-anak yang masing berkerumun di bawah jet pribadinya.

"Oi, Kaiba! Tapi kami datang kesini karena undangan darimu, tahu!"

"Jahat… Teganya kamu pada kami. Aku tidak bawa uang lebih, nih…"

"Kejam…"

Mata Kaiba menyipit saat mendengar pendapat-pendapat tentang betapa kejamnya ia pada mereka. Menelantarkan mereka begitu saja di tengah lapangan terbang. "Kalian sendiri yang salah!" bentak Kaiba. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap segerombolan anak-anak muda yang menyedihkan itu. "Aku hanya minta bantuan pada 3 orang! Kenapa malah yang datang jadi 2 kali lipatnya begini?!" sembur Kaiba frustrasi. Ingin rasanya ia mendeportasikan kelebihan 3 orang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Kaiba." Terdengar suara kecil seorang Mutou Yugi memecah kebisingan lapangan terbang. "Lagipula, semakin banyak orang, semakin baik, kan? Apa pun bantuan yang kau harapkan akan lebih cepat diselesaikan. Betul, kan, teman-teman?" tanyanya pada 2 orang lainnya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ryou dan Malik hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan temannya tersebut.

"Justru aku tidak mau terlalu banyak orang yang terlibat. Supaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkan nyawa kalian." gumam Kaiba. "Sudahlah. Karena kalian sudah sampai di sini, lekas masuk ke dalam mobil." perintahnya. Ia pun berjalan memimpin mereka menuju limousin yang tetap setia menunggu mereka.

"Hei, Kaiba." Suara seorang Yami muncul dari samping kiri Kaiba. Pemuda berambut 3 warna itu berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar langkah-langkah panjang Kaiba sebelum akhirnya ia memperlambat langkahnya. "Sebenarnya, bantuan macam apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Yami.

Pandangan mata Kaiba tetap lurus ke mobil yang menantinya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan sang CEO Kaiba Corp. itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membalas, "Aku akan ceritakan nanti saat kita sampai di hotel. Disini terlalu berbahaya."

* * *

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut Kaiba Seto begitu mereka semua sampai di hotel. Yami dan yang lainnya baru saja merebahkan tubuh letih mereka ke atas sofa yang begitu empuk saat mereka memperoleh informasi itu. Keenam pasang mata menatap Kaiba lekat-lekat. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan heran karena langka sekali mendapati seorang Kaiba Seto meminta pertolongan. Beberapa tampak begitu tenang.

Kaiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan-tatapan mata yang menusuk itu. Tak sanggup ia kalau harus menerima harga dirinya ditelanjangi bulat-bulat oleh mata-mata itu. Demi Jou. Ini semua demi Jou. Kaiba rela melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan kembali Jou. Bahkan jika ia harus merelakan kekayaannya, ia akan lakukan.

"Kalau aku boleh tau," Terdengar suara lembut seperti anak-anak milik Yugi. "Bantuan macam apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Pastinya bukan bantuan finansial." dengus Bakura pelan sambil menyeruput teh yang telah disajikan.

"Bakura!" desis Ryou kesal sambil menabok kepala Bakura kasar hanya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara kesakitan dari Bakura yang masih meringkuk memegangi kepalanya yang cedera. Semuanya menanti jawaban dan penjelasan dari Kaiba.

"Jou… Dalam bahaya…"

Sepasang mata ungu terbelalak kaget saat mendengar berita itu dari mulut Kaiba. "J… Jounouchi? Apa maksudmu dia dalam bahaya?" tanya Yugi tak yakin. Jou memang selalu terlibat masalah, tapi entah mengapa Yugi mendapat firasat masalah kali ini bukanlah masalah sepele seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Masalah ini pasti begitu runyam sampai-sampai seorang Kaiba mau turun tangan.

"Dia…" Kaiba menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, sulit sekali baginya untuk menyampaikan berita itu pada Yugi dan yang lainnya. "Seseorang telah menculiknya."

Berbagai reaksi diperoleh Kaiba setelah penggalan berita itu meluncur melewati bibirnya. Ryou dan Malik tampak sangat terkejut dengan berita yang baru mereka dengar. Yami, Bakura, dan Marik ketiga nampak amat serius saat menerima berita mengejutkan tersebut. Yugi sendiri begitu shock sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menumpahkan tehnya.

"Untuk itulah, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian." bisik Kaiba lirih. "Hanya kalian yang bisa membantuku…"

Semuanya terdiam. Jarang-jarang Kaiba bertindak seperti ini. Meminta tolong orang lain – terutama dari rivalnya – akan menjadi pilihan paling terakhir, bahkan pilihan yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh sang CEO. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Kaiba sampai repot-repot mendatangkan mereka ke London untuk menolong Jou? Jou, pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu ia ejek, ia rendahkan, dan ia injak harga dirinya sewaktu di Domino. Tiba-tiba saja CEO ini jadi menaruh perhatian pada pemuda itu?

"Kenapa kau mau menolong Jou, Kaiba?" tanya Marik diluar dugaan. "Bukankah kau dan Jou tidak pernah akur? Sejauh yang aku pernah lihat, kalian selalu melemparkan ejekan demi ejekan ke lawannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau sampai repot-repot mengundang kami kemari untuk menyelamatkan Jou?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sebenarnya juga terbersit di pikiran masing-masing orang, hanya saja mereka tidak seberani Marik untuk mengungkapkannya. Aneh sekali kalau Kaiba mau repot-repot memanggil mereka semua ke Inggris hanya untuk menyelamatkan Jou? Yah, mungkin Kaiba tidak sedingin yang mereka kira, namun tetap saja. Memanggil bala bantuan ke luar negeri tampak berlebihan untuk seorang Kaiba Seto. Ia bisa saja memanggil polisi untuk membantunya. Itu yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia akan menyerahkan semua urusan kepada polisi dan menunggu hasilnya. Kecuali, korbannya adalah orang yang begitu penting baginya, seperti adiknya. Orang yang begitu penting…

"Kaiba." Yugi memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara setelah tidak ada respon dari Kaiba. Sang CEO masih menunduk menatap lantai berkarpet kamar hotelnya. "Kaiba, apakah kau… memiliki perasaan lebih pada Jou?"

Yami dan yang lainnya langsung menatap Yugi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang Kaiba menyimpan perasaan pada Jou? Yang benar saja. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, meskipun dunia kiamat sekali pun. Tapi, melihat semburat merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipi sang CEO muda itu membuat mereka sedikit mempertanyakan perasaan Kaiba pada duelist yang akrab ia panggil 'mutt' itu.

Kaiba mendesah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyimpan rahasia ini dari Yugi dan yang lainnya. Sudah saatnya baginya untuk membeberkan semuanya. "Aku… Menyukai Jou. Bahkan, mungkin aku mencintainya. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin menolongnya. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus terpisah darinya barang sehari. Tujuanku datang ke London ini pun juga untuk menyeretnya pulang ke Domino."

Pengakuan Kaiba membuat yang lainnya terperangah. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kaiba mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Jou.

"Sekarang, setelah kalian tahu alasan kenapa aku mau repot-repot menolongnya, kalian masih mau membantuku, kan?" tanya Kaiba.

"Tentu saja, Kaiba." sahut Yugi disertai senyum manis. "Kami pasti akan membantumu mengambil kembali Jou dari penculiknya. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami!" lanjutnya bangga sambil membusungkan dada.

Kaiba tersenyum kecil melihat Yugi yang begitu percaya diri. Seandainya ia bisa seperti itu. Begitu percaya diri dan yakin akan keberhasilan rencananya. Sayang, musuhnya kali ini cukup berat.

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, Yugi." kata Kaiba. "Sayangnya, musuh kita kali ini cukup berat."

"Lebih berat dari Pegasus?" tanya Ryou dengan polosnya.

"Siapa itu Pegasus? Kuda?" selak Marik tidak sopan.

"Itu… Pria dengan tampang banci berambut perak yang sempat menyimpan Millenium Eyes." jawab Yami sedikit kesal dengan ketidaksopanan Marik.

Marik mengerenyitkan keningnya, masih tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu Pegasus. Kalau karakter itu begitu mudah untuk ia lupakan, pastinya ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu penting. "Ah, siapapun dia pasti kalah dari aku." kata Marik enteng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Senyum sombong menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau kalian mau jujur, aku adalah musuh yang paling sulit kalian kalahkan, kan?"

Yami, Yugi, Malik, dan Ryou semuanya memikirkan perkataan Marik. Mereka mencerna kata per kata dari rangkaian kalimat narsis sang mantan penjaga makam itu. Dan dengan kompak, mereka menjawab, "Tidak juga." Lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Kaiba yang menaikkan satu alis matanya keheranan.

"Jadi, begini rencanaku," Kaiba mulai mengambil secarik kertas dan pena. Ia memberi isyarat kepada yang lainnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan patuh, Yami dan yang lainnya bergerak mendekati meja bundar dimana Kaiba meletakkan kertas polos yang siap memuat rencana mereka. "Musuh kita kali ini adalah seorang pengusaha bernama Tom Riddle. Ia adalah pengusaha yang sangat ditakuti di Inggris. Perusahaan yang ia miliki juga cukup besar, bahkan termasuk perusahaan yang sukses di Inggris dan Eropa. Tapi, perusahaan ini hanyalah kedok baginya untuk bisnis kotornya."

"Bisnis kotornya?" tanya Bakura kebingungan. "Kotor sebelah mananya?"

"Perusahaan besarnya itu sebenarnya dibangun dari bisnis kotor yang ia jalankan." lanjut Kaiba, kembali menjelaskan profil musuh mereka lebih detail. "Bisnisnya yang sebenernya adalah perjudian, pelacuran, penjualan senjata, dan juga pembunuh bayaran."

"Pembunuh bayaran?!" seru Yugi dan Ryou, dua orang paling polos diantara yang lainnya, kaget.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengerti apa itu pembunuh bayaran, Riddle menyediakan jasa bagi rekan-rekan bisnisnya sebuah organisasi rahasia yang penuh dengan pembunuh-pembunuh kelas satu. Kalau tidak salah, nama organisasi rahasianya itu adalah 'Death Eaters' dan Riddle dikenal dengan sebutan 'Voldemort'."

"Namanya kurang horor." gumam Bakura enteng. Akibat celetukan tidak pentingnya itu, Ryou menghujam kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan dan dengan sukses membuat yaminya diam.

"Lanjutkan, Kaiba." bisik Ryou disertai senyuman. "Biarkan saja yami bodoh ini berceloteh. Jangan dianggap."

"Baiklah." Kaiba terbatuk sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Nah, ia juga mengambil keuntungan dari menipu orang-orang. Salah satu korban penipuannya adalah ayah Jou. Sayangnya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan ayahnya sudah… mati. Ia mengambil Jou sebagai ganti hutang ayahnya."

Lagi-lagi Yugi dan yang lainnya terperangah mendengar berita yang baru saja dilontarkan Kaiba. Ayah Jou telah mati. Kemungkinan besar, pembunuhnya adalah Riddle. Dan Jou sendiri sekarang berada pada cengkeraman pria brengsek itu.

"Kurang ajar…" desis Yami kesal. "Orang seperti itu tidak akan kubiarkan melukai temanku!"

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jou, aku tidak suka dengan cara Riddle." gumam Marik. Matanya menyipit, menandakan ketidaksukaannya. "Apapun rencanamu, Kaiba, aku ikut."

"Aku juga." Terdengar suara Bakura. Yami berambut putih berantakan itu mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan teman hikariku diperlakukan seperti barang."

"Aku…" Terdengar suara lembut dan kecil milik Yugi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi jangan ragu untuk meminta tolong padaku, Kaiba. Aku pasti akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali Jou. Pasti!"

"Kami juga." Malik angkat bicara. Senyum lembut menghias wajahnya, membuat tenang perasaan Kaiba yang campur aduk. "Aku dan Ryou akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membantumu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jou adalah teman kami. Tak akan kami biarkan ia menderita. Orang yang membuatnya menderita harus membayar semuanya."

Bantuan dan dukungan dari yang lainnya membuat hati Kaiba sedikit lebih lega. Tak terasa, seulas senyum pun menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya."

* * *

Kaiba, Yami, dan Marik sedang berdiri di depan rumah mewah di kawasan perbukitan tepi kota London. Rumah itu tampak begitu besar dan megah, namun juga menyimpan aura angker yang membuat seorang Marik bergidik. Mungkin, Riddle memang sejahat yang diceritakan oleh Kaiba saat mereka datang pertama kali.

Mereka berempat telah diundang khusus oleh Tom Riddle untuk membicarakan bisnis di rumahnya secara langsung. Langkah inilah yang memang diinginkan oleh Kaiba. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau respon Riddle bisa secepat itu. Yang ia ingat, ia hanya memerintahkan Marik dan Bakura untuk datang ke salah satu klub milik Riddle.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Marik dan Bakura berjalan menuju sebuah klub mewah dengan plang besar bertuliskan 'Silver Snake' dan latar sepasang ular besar yang saling terkait satu sama lain. Kepala masing-masing saling berhadapan dan taring mereka siap untuk menyerang. Lambang yang cukup mengerikan untuk sebuah klub malam. Siapa pun yang melewatinya pasti akan mengira suasana di dalam sana begitu rusuh dan penuh pria-pria bertubuh besar bertampang sangar. Yah, untuk masalah pria-pria bertubuh besar dan sangar memang ada, tapi hanya sampai di pintu masuk sebagai bouncer. Di dalam klub sendiri suasananya begitu menyenangkan seperti klub-klub malam lainnya.

Bakura berjalan menghampiri Marik yang masih sibuk memberikan informasi kepada Malik dan Ryou yang berada tak jauh dari klub. Keduanya dilarang keras oleh yami mereka untuk menginjakkan kaki ke klub itu. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak mau ambil resiko hikari mereka dipegang-pegang orang asing secara tak senonoh.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan percakapanmu itu, Marik." bisik Bakura sambil meletakkan segelas Bloody Mary di depan Marik. Sementara ia sendiri menyeruput Silver Bullet pesanannya. "Bisa-bisa kau menarik perhatian keamanan klub."

"Iya, iya…" gerutu Marik sambil menjauhkan mikrofon kecil yang tersemat di kerah jasnya. Dengan kasar, pria berambut pirang itu menyambar minumannya dan langsung menegaknya habis. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus memakai pakaian seperti ini, sih? Seperti bukan mau ke klub saja…" kata Marik sambil mengendurkan dasi berwarna ungu dan membuka dua kancing untuk melonggarkan tenggorokannya yang rasanya tercekat. Ia mengenakan setelan lengkap berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna ungu tua. Sepatu kulit terbuat dari kulit melindungi kakinya dari dinginnya lantai klub.

Bakura mendengus pelan. Matanya terus melihat ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba untuk mencari seseorang. Pakaian yang ia kenakan kurang lebih sama dengan Marik, namun perbedaannya ada pada kemeja dan dasi yang ia kenakan. Bakura mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah darah dan dasi berwarna hitam pekat. "Kita ditugaskan oleh Kaiba untuk menarik minat salah satu rekan bisnis Riddle yang penting. Makanya kita harus berpenampilan rapi begini. Selain itu, kau harus bersyukur karena Kaiba rela menggesek kartu kreditnya untuk membelikan kita pakaian mahal begini." Bakura lalu meregangkan ikatan dasi di leher seperti Marik.

"Betul juga, ya. Sepertinya pendeta itu betul-betul cinta mati dengan anjingnya." ucap Marik sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kita cari?"

"Seseorang bernama Malfoy." balas Bakura dengan nada suara pelan. Ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahui maksud keberadaan mereka. Ia meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan foto seorang pria berambut pirang platinum. Warnanya hampir seputih warna rambut Bakura. "Berdasarkan data yang diperoleh Mokuba, Riddle dan orang itu sering melakukan bisnis bersama. Setiap pengusaha yang mau mengikat kerja sama dengan Riddle diperkenalkan oleh Malfoy."

"Hmm…" Marik mengambil foto pria itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Lalu bagaimana kita meyakinkan Malfoy untuk merekomendasikan Kaiba pada Riddle? Apa aku harus menggunakan Millenium Rod?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Marik. Mendengar nama Kaiba saja kurasa ia akan langsung tergiur."

"… Kau tahu, kalimatmu barusan itu sangat ambigu. Kata 'tergiur' bisa diartikan menjadi dua. Ia 'tergiur' pada harta dan perusahaan Kaiba atau 'tergiur' pada Kaiba itu sendiri." gumam Marik dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja yang pertama, tolol!" geram Bakura kesal.

"Hei, hei… Aku cuma bercanda, Kura." gumam Marik sambil cemberut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bakura ke satu meja. Dan di meja itulah ia menemukannya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang platinum mengenakan setelan jas rapi dan mahal sedang minum-minum bersama beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang sama rapinya. Di sekitar meja itu terdapat beberapa laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sepertinya bertugas menjaga penghuni meja itu dari bahaya apapun.

Marik menyikut Bakura terlalu keras karena begitu bersemangat telah berhasil menemukan incaran mereka. Sedikit kesal dengan sikutan Marik yang begitu menusuk pinggangnya, Bakura melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Marik.

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo kita hampiri mejanya!" kata Bakura bersemangat. Tak sampai jarak lima puluh senti, Marik langsung menarik Bakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sabar dulu, Bakura." desis Marik ke telinga Bakura. "Kau tidak lihat bodyguard-bodyguard itu?! Kalau kau mendekati dia begitu saja, kau bisa-bisa mati!"

Bakura melirik Marik dengan tatapan sebal. "Memangnya kau punya cara untuk bisa bicara dengan Malfoy tanpa kehilangan nyawa? Aku mau dengar rencanamu."

Marik memukul-mukulkan jari telunjuknya dengan ringan ke dagunya, berpikir. "Ayo ikut aku." kata Marik dan secara tiba-tiba ia menarik Bakura yang masih terbingung-bingung ke meja Malfoy. Jarak antara mereka dan meja incaran mereka semakin dekat dan semakin memendek. Baru saja Marik membuka mulut, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam menghadangnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh ke dalam jasnya dan menarik pistol.

"Mundur atau aku akan hancurkan kepala kalian." ancamnya.

"Hei, hei." Marik mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti menyerah. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Tuanmu."

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengannya?" tanya sang bodyguard.

Marik mengangkat pundaknya santai. "Belum. Tapi, aku yakin ia pasti akan tertarik dengan bisnis yang akan kami tawarkan padanya." kata Marik semangat dan terlalu percaya diri.

Bakura hanya bisa menatap teman menggila bersamanya itu dengan menaikkan satu alis matanya, heran. Memang penghuni Mesir satu ini terkenal dengan kenekatan dan percaya diri yang terlalu berlebihan. Itulah sebabnya Kaiba menunjuknya untuk misi malam ini. Bakura dipaksa untuk menemaninya karena Marik lebih mau menuruti Bakura daripada Yami. Tapi, insting lebih sering mengontrol pria berkulit gelap itu dibandingkan nalar atau nasihat yami berambut putih di sampingnya.

Bodyguard yang sudah bersiap untuk menarik pistol itu terdiam. Dahinya mengerenyit sambil menginspeksi Bakura dan Marik dari bawah sampai atas. Memang dari pakaian mereka terlihat sekali keprofesionalan mereka. Tapi, yang membuat mereka ragu adalah wajah keduanya yang begitu muda. Terlalu muda untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara berat milik Malfoy. Ia sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Bakura dan Marik. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggenggam gelas minuman berisi Martini.

"Begini, Tuan…"

Belum sempat bodyguard itu menceritakan ulang percakapannya dengan kedua yami itu, Marik langsung memotong dan menjawab dengan jawaban versinya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Marik Ishtar dan ini rekanku, Yami Bakura." kata Marik luwes sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Malfoy yang masih tertegun dengan perkenalan dadakan itu. "Kami berdua sebenarnya datang ke klub ini untuk mencari Anda, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mencariku?" ulang Malfoy sambil menaikkan alis matanya. "Memangnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Kami ingin menawarkan kerja sama bisnis dengan Anda." Kali ini giliran Bakura yang angkat bicara.

"Perusahaan apa yang kalian representasikan?" tanya Malfoy mulai tertarik dengan percakapan Marik dan Bakura. Ia mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna hijau.

"Kaiba Corporation." jawab Bakura dan Marik bersamaan. Bibir mereka hampir membentuk senyum kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Malfoy. Matanya langsung membelalak saat mendengar nama perusahaan game nomer satu di dunia itu meluncur dari muluk Bakura dan Marik. Tampak keserakahan tersirat di sorot matanya. Ingin rasanya Bakura dan Marik tertawa saat itu juga.

Malfoy terbatuk sebentar untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan muka di depan calon rekan bisnisnya karena terlalu bersemangat. Memang Riddle sudah lama mengincar Kaiba Corp. Berkali-kali pula Riddle selalu mengeluh padanya karena Kaiba selalu menolak proposal kerja sama yang ia tawarkan. Bahkan, diantara pengusaha yang Riddle kenal, Kaiba adalah satu-satunya pengusaha yang tidak gentar dengan segala ancamannya sehingga sulit baginya untuk merebut perusahaan game raksasa itu.

Mr. Riddle pasti akan sangat senang dengan ini, pikir Malfoy. Pasti ia akan membagi keuntungan denganku kalau kerja sama ini berhasil. Dengan senyum bisnisnya, Malfoy kembali mendongak dan menatap kedua pemuda di depannya. Sebelum ia memberitahu Riddle tentang tawaran kerja sama ini, ia harus memastikan kebenarannya. Bisa saja kedua orang ini hanya mengerjainya.

"Maaf, tapi apa ada bukti kalian ditugaskan oleh Kaiba Corp. untuk menemuiku?" tanya Malfoy. "Lagipula, klub malam rasanya terlalu aneh untuk menjadi tempat transaksi bisnis."

"Itu karena Anda tidak ada di kantor hari ini." balas Marik sambil tersenyum. "Kata sekretaris Anda, Anda tidak akan kembali ke kantor dan ia memberitahu kami untuk menyusul Anda ke klub ini."

Ah. Memang Malfoy hari ini sangat sibuk. Ia tidak sempat menikmati ruang kantornya yang nyaman.

"Maaf atas kecurigaanku." kata Malfoy sopan. "Kaiba Corp., eh? Benar-benar tawaran yang menarik."

Marik dan Bakura saling pandang. Mereka sudah yakin kalau Malfoy pasti akan menyetujui tawaran mereka. Kalau sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Malfoy, maka Riddle pasti akan mudah ditembus.

"Kenapa bukan Mr. Kaiba sendiri yang datang menemuiku?" tanya Malfoy penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ia sudah repot-repot datang ke kantor Anda, namun karena Anda tidak ada ia jadi sedikit kesal dan menyuruh kami untuk menggantikannya. Anda tahu, kan, ia terlalu moody." sahut Bakura disertai tawa yang renyah. Ia tidak menyadari muka Malfoy yang sedikit memucat. Membuat seorang Kaiba kesal bisa berarti bencana. Masih untuk Kaiba masih mau mengejar Malfoy sampai ke klub.

Malfoy tertawa lemah. Ia teringat dengan atasannya, Tom Riddle, yang juga sama moody-nya dengan Kaiba. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari Kaiba karena kesal karena alasan sepele saja bisa membuat Riddle mengutus pembunuh bayarannya.

"Jadi? Apa Anda tertarik dengan tawaran ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tertarik. Tapi, aku masih harus membicarakan ini dengan atasanku."

"Atasan?" ulang Marik bingung. "Bukankah Anda CEO perusahaan ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menjalankan perusahaan saja. Diatasku masih ada pemiliknya yang bernama Tom Riddle." kata Malfoy santai. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengabari kalian dalam waktu dekat ini begitu atasanku menyetujuinya."

Dengan begitu, 'rapat' kecil mereka itu berakhir. Bakura dan Marik segera keluar dari klub.

"Tidak kusangka begitu mudah." kata Marik gembira. Dipamerkannya deretan gigi putih dan rapi dalam sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Ya." balas Bakura juga disertai cengiran yang tak kalah lebar dari Marik. "Ternyata benar kata Kaiba. Riddle sudah lama mengincar perusahaannya. Kalau begini caranya, pasti Malfoy itu akan menghubungi kita dalam waktu singkat."

Marik mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomer hikarinya. "Kami sudah di luar. Tolong jemput kami."

Tak lama kemudian menepilah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna sliver dengan merek Mercedes Benz di dekat Bakura dan Marik. Ryou membuka kaca mobil dari kursi penumpang sambil tersenyum. "Ayo masuk. Kaiba sudah menunggu kita."

Bakura tersenyum singkat sambil mencium hikarinya tepat di bibir sebelum menaiki mobil di kursi belakang yang kemudian disusul oleh Ryou yang bertukar tempat duduk dengan Marik. Malik yang duduk di kursi supir memberikan yaminya kecupan singkat di bibir sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Setelah semuanya duduk, ia pun mulai melajukan mobil itu.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mobil tersebut hingga lenyap di horizon.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Itulah awal dimana Kaiba, Yami, dan Marik berdiri di depan Riddle Mansion saat ini. Sesuai dengan perkiraan, Malfoy menghubungi Bakura selang sehari setelah pertemuan mereka. Ia mengatakan bahwa Riddle tertarik dan ingin bertemu dengan Kaiba secara langsung untuk membicarakan kerja sama mereka lebih lanjut.

Kaiba menatap mansion yang berdiri tegap di depannya dengan hati berdebar kencang. Jou ada di dalam rumah ini, pikirnya. Entah dimana, ia menunggu untuk diselamatkan.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Jou." bisik Kaiba pelan. Tangannya terkepal, membulat seperti tekadnya.

Pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka sedikit dan muncullah sesosok pria berumur 30-an dengan rambut warna hitam yang tersisir rapi. Matanya yang biru bersinar mengerikan di bawah sinar bulan dan wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Selamat datang, Kaiba." sapa pria itu. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku Tom Riddle."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **… Sumpah, apa yang gue ketik sama lagu pendamping bikin chapter ini sangat amat gak matching… Masa' ngetik cerita angst kayak gini gue malah dengerin Padhyangan Project? Right… Sekarang di kepala gue malah terngiang lagu-lagu macem 'Antrilah di Loket', 'Mencontek', 'Lumpia Bakpia', dkk. Aaaahhh!! Kangen masa lalu!! Eh, gue baru sadar ternyata 'A Whole New World' juga diplesetin! Ahahaha!! XD

Oiya. Mulai sekarang gue mau ngebales review langsung di chapter aja, ya. Soalnya, gue suka lupa mana yang udah gue bales mana yang belom. Hehehe.

**Moonzheng : **Sha, gue baru nyadar profile pic lo tu si Italy, ya? Ahahahah! Mending juga England! Tsundere uke… Makanya, lanjutin tu crita. Jangan ngelanjutin tugas aja. Ha? Dibikin gila? Terserah lo. Kan endingnya ntar di elo, bukan di gue. Kalo dia gue buat gila sekarang, ntar di EEA yang punya lo Remusnya aman, damai, dan sejahtera, dong? Jangan.

**Shigeru-san no Tomoyuki-kun : **Penantian apa? Emang apa udah gue jawab? (bingung) Yep! Seperti yang udah diliat di chapter ini, Yami, Bakura, dan Marik datang!! Bahkan ada bonus para hikarinya. Hehehe. Oiya, PC udah waras kok. I love u, PC (ngusep-ngusep PC). Nah, kalo masalah tugas… Makin menggila. =3= Anyway, makasih buat dukungannya. ^^

**Erune : **Ah, si Jou gak sehisteris itu, kok. Dianya aja yang lebay. Sebenernya aslinya juga dia menikmati, kok. Ahahahah! Hah? Keren?? (blush) Jadi malu… Hehehe. Makasih buat pujiannya. Terus… Kalo gue boleh jujur, anda adalah orang pertama yang menyayangkan bokapnya Jou die.

**Messiah Hikari : **Mau linknyaaa~~!! Mau link Kaiba jadi Light! Mauuuuu… (ehm) Mungkin hp-nya bisa dipake review karena chapter kemaren kurang dari 6000 kata. Yang kemaren cuma nyampe 5000an kata. Mau, mau!! Ayo pijetin gue! Eh, gak usah deh. Daripada mijetin, mending buatin gue maket, gimana? (grin) Puzzleshipping… mungkin chapter berikutnya, ya. Hehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Sora tsubameki : **… Ada apa dengan hp orang-orang, sih? Dua orang yang review bilang hp-nya mengalami keajaiban karena dadakan bisa dipake buat review. Ah, anyway, makasih buat reviewnya! Bantai Jou? Dengan senang hati! Mau dimutilasi aja apa ni anak? Dibagi-bagi ke seme-seme tiap fandom? Hehehe. Lagian, mukanya uke sangat, sih. Bikin demen seme-seme, kan. Ahahahha! Kenapa Jou harus keilangan keperjakaannya? Karena itu bikin dia lebih menderita? Oiya, ceritamu udah gue review, lho. Ehehehe.

**Slyth Sevvy : **O.o Gue baru nyadar kalo profile pic lo adalah DRARRY LIVE VERSION! O.O Kenapa bukan SBRL aja, sih, yas. Atau hollandxindo (Hetalianya kumat). Setuju!! Daging Wormy dan darah Harry gak level buat membangkitkan sang Dark Lord! DX Parah lo. Bekas gitu Kaiba bakal tetep mau, lagi. Ehehehe. Tuh, makhluk-makhluk keren udah muncul. APA!!? Cuti kuliah cuma buat nyelesain ini fic?? Hmm… Meliburkan diri lebih tepatnya. Ehehehe.

**ArchXora : **(blush) Aaaww… Makasih buat pujian sama reviewnya (meluk ArchXora) Suka sama adegan *piiip*? Tenang. Mendekati akhir bakal makin banyak dan makin heboh. (evil laugh) Bikin ngakak? Kenapa ngakak? Itu namanya gak ada yang buatan gue – kecuali nama bokapnya Jou. Sisanya buatan mas Kazuki Takahashi sama tante JK. Rowling, lho. Bukan punya gue. Ehehe. Tenang, udah diupdate diantara desakan tugas maket. Ahahahahha!! Bakar aja maketnya, bakaaaarrrr!! (stress)

(lagi mendengarkan 'Nasi Goreng Kambing') _Nasi goreng, daging kambing, acar, bawang, dan kerupuk udang. Semua ada asal duitnya juga ada_. Slurrrpp… Dari lagunya kayaknya enak. Oiya, jangan lupa kirim review, ya. (off to buy nasi goreng kambing, dari kambing, untuk dirimu wahai kambing (serius, liriknya ngomong gitu))

**P.S. : **Malfoy di chapter ini bukan Lucius, tapi bokapnya Lucius. Kan si Lucius sendiri (kalo di ceritanya Moonzheng) itu setaun di atas Sirius. Sementara itu, Sirius dkk masih anak SMA, masih ingusan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! BAKAR AJA MAKETNYA, BAKAAAARRRRR!!! )(*^&$#$$*^%(T)*&)(*^&U^%$%#^%$)&*()*^*^%# !#)(*!&#(!*&#^*!#%!(#*&!_#(*&!#(*& !)(#&*!#(*&!%*!^%#()*#&!_(* !#*(!&#(*!&#%*!^%#!)*&$_$*(#_(*& !)(#*&!#(*&!%$*&%!)&#~_#)(~+_*#*&$!^ ~_(*~&!~^%#^$~#~()#+_#+| ~_(*~#|+_)~+!~+*(~)*&#! ~|+~+_)(#*(Y#_)(!)(#*& _$)(&(*&!^_*(7 !!!

(ngosh – ngosh – ngosh)

… Sampah.

Ah, anyway, silakan nikmati chapter 5 dari Ever Ever After YGO version. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Yang gue punya cuma maket kayak *piiip*. Belom lagi design reportnya yang *piip*, *piiip*, *piiip*!!

**Warning : **Penyiksaan atas Jou dimulai!! Bwahahahahhaa!! (ketawa bejat, tapi masih gak sedahsyat ketawa bejatnya Netherlands dari Hetalia) Inilah saat dimana gue berkata, "Rated M for reason, people." Oiya, sama ada pairing YamixHikari. Berlaku untuk semua Yami dan Hikari.

**He's fat and he don't run too fast. But he's faster than me. Last night at the show we saw him coming out of the tree. (Walkie Talkie Man – Steriogram) Gue jadi suka lagu ini gara-gara liat video di Youtube. Iklan iPod pake charanya YGO. Sumpah Otogii… dance lo gokil! Mokuba apalagi! Sampe loncat-loncat gitu! Ahahaha! Si Kaibanya tetep aja sok cool. Cuih.**

**

* * *

**

Jou hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur setelah apa yang Riddle lakukan padanya. Tubuhnya terasa luar biasa lemas dan tak sanggup lagi ia untuk menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk menggerakkan jemarinya, melirik saja ia sudah tak sanggup. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku, ratap Jou di dalam hatinya. Air mata dan tiap permohonan yang ia keluarkan seolah-olah terbuang percuma, karena Riddle tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Tiap usaha dan jerih payah yang Jou lakukan juga tidak mempan pada Riddle. Semakin Jou membangkang, semakin keras pukulan dan tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Riddle padanya. Bahkan, karena sudah terlalu kesal dengan dorongan dan gerakan menghindar Jou, Riddle mengikat Jou ke tempat tidur dan tidak melepaskannya selama 5 hari penuh sebagai hukuman sudah melawan Riddle.

Riddle melirik tubuh lemah Jou yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur seraya jemarinya bergerak mengancingkan kemejanya. Seulas senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengingikan Jou. Masih ada seseorang yang begitu ia inginkan hingga rela untuk melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Sayang, ia masih belum punya alasan untuk menyeret pemuda idamannya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, Jou tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang selingan.

Selain itu, ia yakin suatu saat nanti Jou akan memberikan keuntungan lebih baginya.

Riddle mengerling ke arah jam meja yang duduk rapi di atas meja. Sudah mendekati waktunya, pikir Riddle. Setelah selesai mengancingkan kemejanya, Riddle berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Jou. Berhubung tubuh Jou terlalu lemah sehingga tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apapun, Riddle langsung mengikatkan kembali kedua pergelangan tangan Jou di depan.

"Kau sudah bersikap baik." kata Riddle lembut sambil mengelus pipi Jou. "Sebagai imbalan atas sikap baikmu, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur ini. Tapi ingat. Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Katsuya." Dikecupnya pelan kedua bibir Jou yang masih terkunci sedaritadi. "sekarang, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui. Bersikaplah yang manis di kamar, jangan menimbulkan kegaduhan. Aku tidak mau transaksi bisnisku hancur berantakan hanya karena kau."

Jou mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perintah Riddle. Lagipula, seribut apa pun kegaduhan yang ia ciptakan, tetap saja suara-suara itu tidak akan tembus tembok-tembok tebal kedap suara yang mengelilinginya. Setiap jendela dan pintu terkunci. Ventilasi pun tersekat dengan kawat yang cukup tajam, membuatnya mustahil untuk bisa membongkarnya tanpa melukai tangannya. Selain itu, kedua kakinya senantiasa tertambat pada kaki tempat tidur dengan rantai-rantai yang berat. Jangan membuka pintu dan kabur, ujung jemari saja tidak pernah berhasil menyentuh pintu kayu besar itu. Tak sedikit pun tersentuh.

Jou sudah putus asa. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Riddle tersenyum senang. "Bagus." Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut pirang Jou. "Aku tidak akan lama. Setelah perjanjian bisnis nanti, aku akan kemari lagi." ucapnya riang sambil berjalan menuju pintu kayu besar yang mengunci Jou dari dunia luar. "Ingat. Aku akan bisa mengawasimu kapan saja melalui kaca itu." kata Riddle memperingati sambil menunjuk sebuah sisi dimana terdapat kaca besar dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Kaca itu menghubungkan kamar Riddle dan Jou, membuat Riddle bisa mengawasi peliharaannya lebih mudah.

Sekali lagi Jou mengangguk. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti perkataan orang itu? Membantah Riddle akan membuatnya semakin merana saja.

Puas dengan anggukan kepala dari Jou, Riddle pun keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Kaiba. Aku Tom Riddle. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda." sapa Riddle sopan sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh CEO muda Kaiba Corp. itu.

Sedikit enggan, Kaiba menjabat tangan Riddle. "Aku juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Mr. Riddle."

"Tak usah terlalu formal, Kaiba." kata Riddle disertai tawa renyah. "Panggil saja aku Tom. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi rekan bisnis."

Kaiba hanya membalas perkataan Riddle dengan senyum hambar. Ia tidak bisa bersopan-sopan dengan pria yang sudah mengambil Jou darinya. Apalagi ia tahu kalau pria ini pasti menyiksa dan membuat hidup Jou semakin merana. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melayangkan tinju ke wajah laki-laki berambut hitam ini. Kedua tangannya sudah ia kepalkan. Kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul. Hajar Riddle sekarang juga, pikir Kaiba geram. Hajar dia sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Aku harus menghabisinya. Aku harus…

Tiba-tiba Kaiba merasakan Tangannya digenggam dari dua arah. Terkejut dengan kehangatan di dua tangannya, ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya hanya untuk mendapati Yami dan Marik menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menghajarnya disini, Kaiba." bisik Yami lembut. "Kalau kau menghabisinya disini, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Bodyguard-nya akan langsung menghabisi kita. Kau mau membuat Jou sedih dengan kematianmu, Kaiba?"

"Tapi…"

"Tenanglah sedikit, Kaiba." Kali ini giliran Marik yang angkat bicara. "Kita pasti akan menyelamatkan anjing kecilmu itu, Pendeta."

Kaiba menatap lekat-lekat kedua orang yang beberapa hari lalu masih ia yakini sebagai musuhnya, rivalnya. Sekarang, ia melihat keduanya dalam perspektif yang baru. Ia melihat keduanya sebagai temannya, bahkan pelindungnya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia merasakan begitu nyaman berada di antara Yami dan Marik. Kaiba mensyukuri telah memanggil mereka. Ia benar-benar bersyukur mereka masih mau membantunya mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada mereka.

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo. Masuklah, Kaiba." ajak Riddle, masih mengenakan senyum menyebalkan itu.

* * *

Ryou menghampiri Bakura, Malik, dan Yugi yang sibuk memperhatikan layar televisi yang saat itu menampilkan suasana ruang tamu Riddle Mansion. Dengan kamera mini yang tersemat di kerah baju Yami, Kaiba, dan Marik mereka bisa mengawasi dan meneliti tiap detail rumah Riddle tanpa ketahuan bodyguard-bodyguard-nya. Selain itu, mikrofon mini yang tersembunyi di saku jas ketiganya juga memberikan informasi kepada mereka yang tinggal di hotel tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ryou sambil duduk di kursi di samping Bakura. Diseruputnya minuman cokelat yang baru saja ia buat. Ia menyerahkan kopi kepada yaminya.

"Mereka baru saja masuk." sahut Malik sambil terus memperhatikan layar televisi. "Rumahnya besar sekali, ya."

"Jelas saja." gumam Bakura sambil meniup kopinya yang masih panas. "Dengan bisnis gila-gilaan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak kaya? Berdasarkan data-data yang telah Mokuba kumpulkan, Riddle termasuk mafia yang ditakuti di Eropa."

Yugi terlihat begitu gelisah. Ia duduk tak tenang di atas kursinya sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. "Semoga saja Yami tidak apa-apa."

"Justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah Kaiba." kata Bakura. "Kau lihat, kan, ekspresinya sebelum pergi? Ia terlihat begitu tegang dan aura membunuh menyeruak di sekitar tubuhnya. Aku ragu kalau ia sanggup menahan hasrat untuk membunuh Riddle."

"Bakura!" bentak Ryou. "Tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku benar, kan!?" bela Bakura.

"Tapi…"

"Astaga…" bisik Yugi pelan. Matanya terbelalak lebar sambil menatap layar televisi. "Banyak sekali penjaganya."

Perhatian Bakura dan Ryou kembali terpusat ke layar. Terlihat dengan jelas bodyguard berpakaian serba hitam terhampar hampir di tiap penjuru ruangan. Di tiap sudut terdapat minimal dua penjaga yang pastinya dilengkapi dengan senjata tajam.

"Yami… Kembalilah dengan selamat. Kumohon. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Yami…" bisik Yugi lirih.

* * *

Pembicaraan bisnis selalu dengan sukses membuat Kaiba bosan. Saking bosannya, ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri karena kebosanan. Bosaannn… Tak terkecuali perbincangan satu ini. Pria berambut cokelat itu lebih sering mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Riddle atau Yami dan Marik. Sisanya, ia membiarkan Yami yang bicara. Kadang Marik menambahkan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan Malfoy di klub.

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengeksplorasi rumah itu sebelum ia menguap atau lebih parah lagi, tertidur.

"Maaf, Tom." potong Kaiba di tengah-tengah perbincangan panas Yami, Marik, dan Riddle. "Aku perlu ke toilet. Kira-kira, dimana toilet, ya?"

Riddle tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab, "Toilet ada di lantai dua. Naik saja melalui tangga itu dan belok ke kiri. Toilet ada di ujung lorong, pintu sebelah kiri."

"Terima kasih." Kaiba berdiri dan bergegas menuju lantai dua. Beruntung di lantai dua tidak ada satu pun penjaganya. Sepertinya perhatian mereka sedang terpusat di lantai satu dimana terjadi pertemuan itu.

"Bakura?" bisik Kaiba pelan ke arah mikrofon kecil yang tersemat di kerah bajunya. "Bakura? Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?"

/Sejelas kristal, Kaiba./ Terdengar sahutan dari Bakura.

"Bagus. Aku akan memulai penelusuran."

/Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ajak salah satu dari Yami atau Marik?/ ucap Bakura sedikit khawatir dengan CEO itu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus tinggalkan mereka berdua di bawah. Bisa-bisa Riddle curiga kalau aku mengajak satu orang lagi. Lagipula, di sini tidak ada penjaga sama sekali. Kalau pun ada, aku tinggal bilang saja aku mau ke toilet."

/Oh. Alasan yang sangat cerdas, Kaiba. Betul-betul alasan yang pintar. Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah memikirkannya./ sindir Bakura.

"Berisik."

Kaiba menelusuri tiap lorong-lorong yang ia lewati. Tak lupa, ia memotret beberapa posisi kamar dan jendela dengan kamera mini dan mengirimnya kepada Bakura yang ada di hotel. Sebagian foto lagi ia kirimkan kepada Mokuba untuk diteliti model kunci dan pembukanya. Mokuba kemudian mengirim rincian dan detail jenis-jenis bukaan kepada Bakura.

Kaiba kemudian terdiam di depan sebuah pintu dobel yang besar dan mewah. Dari tampilannya, pintu itu seperti berat dan sangat elegan. Mungkin, di balik pintu itu terdapat kamar Riddle. "Hei, Bakura. Kau lihat pintu ini, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

/Hmm… Pintu ini terlihat lebih mewah dibandingkan dengan pintu-pintu lainnya. Mungkin dibalik pintu ini adalah kamar Riddle./

"Hm… Sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Bakura, kau tahu bagaimana membongkar kuncinya?" tanya Kaiba.

/He? Tunggu, Kaiba! Kau mau menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya sekarang?!/ kata Bakura panik.

"Ya. Mungkin Jou ada di dalam sana. Lagipula, kuncinya terlihat mudah dibongkar."

/Berpikirlah rasional sedikit, Kaiba! Mana mungkin kuncinya mudah dibongkar?! Pasti kunci itu hanya pengalih perhatian! Kunci sebenarnya pasti bukan itu!/ bentak Bakura.

Kaiba menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu itu. Ia baru menyadari kecerobohannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin aku masih harus… Eh?"

/Ng? Ada apa, Kaiba?/

Kaiba betul-betul tidak percaya. Pintu yang barusan ia sandari sekarang terbuka lebar, tidak terkunci. "… Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Tidak terdengar balasan apa-apa dari Bakura. Sepertinya yami berambut putih itu juga sama bingungnya dengan Kaiba. /… Kau bercanda, Kaiba./

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku masuk sekarang."

/Kaiba, hati-hati./

Kaiba perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati mulai memasuki kamar itu. Benar dugaannya. Itu adalah kamar Riddle. Bisa dilihat dari kemegahan kamar itu. Warna hijau dan silver mendominasi. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar berdiri dengan manisnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur, terdapat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap taman. Persis di depan jendela tersebut, terdapat meja kerja besar terbuat dari oak dan terlihat sangat antik. Di atas meja tersebut tersusun rapi dokumen-dokumen yang belum dirampungkan Riddle.

"Kamar ini benar-benar milk Riddle." gumam Kaiba saat melihat-lihat data yang terhampar di meja kerja tersebut. Matanya teralihkan ke sudut lain dimana ia melihat sebuah meja dan kotak dari kaca tersimpan rapi. Apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik adalah apa yang terdapat di dalam kotak kaca itu.

/Ular??/

Ya. Ular. Seekor ular piton berwarna coklat, hitam, dan sedikit sapuan silver sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam kotaknya. Kaiba memperhatikan ular itu dari jauh, tak berani mendekat. Ia tidak mau membangunkan ular itu. Ditambah lagi, tutup kotak itu sepertinya tidak ada. Ceroboh sekali Riddle sampai lupa menutup kotaknya, pikir Kaiba. "'_Nagini'…_" gumam Kaiba pelan sambil melihat kertas yang terpasang di sudut kanan atas kotak kaca tersebut.

/Aku tidak menyangka kalau Riddle penggemar hewan-hewan eksotis…/ kata Bakura tidak percaya.

Takut membangunkan ular itu, Kaiba segera menjauh darinya dan kembali menginvestigasi kamar itu dari sudut ke sudut. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sisi berupa kaca seutuhnya, mulai dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Di balik kaca itu terdapat sebuah kamar yang tak kalah mewahnya. "Mungkin kamar ekstra milik Riddle? Tapi aku tidak ingat melihat pintu lain di samping pintu ini…" gumam Kaiba pelan sambil mendekati kaca tersebut. Di telitinya permukaan kaca itu, mencoba mencari cara untuk membuka kaca atau memindahkannya. Pasti ada maksudnya kaca ini diletakkan di sini.

Namun, Kaiba langsung melupakan investigasinya saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang di balik kaca.

Jou.

"Jou…" bisik Kaiba tidak percaya.

Kaiba mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Betulkah itu Jou? Mimpikah ini? Tapi, berkali-kali Kaiba membuka mata, sosok itu terus ada di depannya. Sosok itu terus ada di balik kaca, duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur. Sesenang apapun Kaiba berhasil menemukan Jou, tetap saja ada perasaan miris dan sedih yang melandanya. Anjing kecilnya terlihat begitu lemah dan lesu. Tubuhnya yang kurus dipenuhi luka-luka sayatan dan lebam yang sepertinya belum sembuh. Yang lebih membuat Kaiba sedih dan marah adalah kenyataan bahwa tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh indah Jou. Riddle membiarkannya telanjang bulat dan hanya sebuah kalung terbuat dari kulit mencekik leher Jou dan rantai membelenggu kakinya dan tangannya.

Kaiba segera mematikan kamera mini yang tersemat di tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin pertemuannya dengan Jou menjadi konsumsi publik bagi yang lainnya. Ia ingin pertemuan ini menjadi milik mereka berdua. Selain itu, ia tidak mau orang lain melihat keadaan Jou. Terutama Yugi. Jangan sampai pemuda bermata lavender itu melihat kondisi sahabat ini.

"Jou!!" panggil Kaiba. Sayangnya, kaca itu begitu tebal hingga suara pun tidak bisa menembusnya. Kaiba harus mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jou.

Dengan panik dan jantung berdegup kencang, Kaiba memukul-mukul kaca. Ia berdoa agak Jou lekas menyadari kehadirannya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan dentuman suara kaca yang ia pukul begitu kerasnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata cokelat milik Jou terangkat. Jou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pangkuannya menuju datangnya suara ganjil itu dengan alis mata bertaut. Suara itu terdengar dari kaca dimana Riddle biasa memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Apakah Riddle sudah kembali? Kalaupun iya, tidak biasanya ia memukul-mukul kaca menarik perhatiannya seperti itu. Biasanya pebisnis berambut hitam itu hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Siapa?

Mata Jou terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok lain selain Riddle di balik kaca. Seorang pemuda dengan umur tak jauh berbeda dengannya berdiri di situ. Rambutnya yang coklat terpotong rapi, menghiasi bentuk mukanya yang sempurna. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut memancarkan kekhawatiran, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan sekaligus kelegaan semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Dan pakaiannya. Ra, pakaiannyalah yang menyadarkan Jou kalau pria itu betul-betul orang yang sangat ingin ia temui saat itu.

"K… Kaiba…?" bisik Jou tidak percaya.

Kaiba tersenyum lega. Kepalanya menggangguk pelan mengiyakan keheranan Jou.

Jou melangkahkan kakinya tak percaya menuju Kaiba berdiri. Beruntung rantai yang membelenggu kedua kakinya masih mengijinkannya untuk mendekati kaca tersebut, bahkan menempelkan tangannya yang terikat ke permukaan kaca. Matanya masih memancarkan rasa ketidakpercayaan. "… Ini… Betul-betul kau, Kaiba?"

Kaiba menghela napas lega sambil mengangguk pelan. Disentuhnya kaca itu tepat di atas telapak tangan Jou. Disenderkannya dahinya ke permukaan kaca diikuti Jou yang juga menyenderkan keningnya ke kaca membuat kening mereka berdua seolah-olah bertumpu. "Aku merindukanmu, Jou…" bisik Kaiba sedih.

Jou yang tidak bisa mendengar bisikan Kaiba itu hanya tersenyum. Jemarinya terus bergerak menyapu permukaan kaca dimana wajah Kaiba berada. Ia membayangkan jemarinya betul-betul menyentuh wajah lembut orang yang dicintainya itu tanpa terhalang kaca.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya bersama Jou, Kaiba merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil Blackberry miliknya yang selalu setia menemaninya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengetik sesuatu pada keypad qwerty handphone canggih tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Jou untuk dibaca.

'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Jou. Dibawah, Marik dan Yami sedang mengulur-ulur waktu supaya aku mempunyai waktu untuk menyelidiki tempat ini.' Demikianlah ketikan yang dibuat oleh Kaiba.

Jou hanya tersenyum senang saat membacanya. Ia mengangguk antusias memberi semangat Kaiba. Melihat sambutan yang begitu antusias dari Jou, Kaiba ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengetik beberapa kata lagi.

'Dimana pintu masuk menuju kamarmu, Jou?'

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Jou menunjuk sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari kayu. Kaiba mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali adanya pintu di situ. Sepertinya ada yang harus ia selidiki lagi.

Dengan cepat dan sedikit terburu-buru, Kaiba kembali mengetik dan menunjukkan tulisannya pada Jou. 'Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku segera kembali.' Dan Kaiba segera keluar mencari pintu yang ditunjukkan oleh Jou. Betul apa yang ia duga. Tidak ada pintu sama sekali yang menuju langsung ke koridor. Sepertinya ada pintu rahasia untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Jou.

Perlahan-lahan, Kaiba mengetuk-ngetuk dinding mulai dari dinding di samping pintu kamar Riddle. Didengarkannya dengan seksama akan adanya perubahan suara. Selangkah demi selangkah telah ia lewati. Ia pun semakin menjauh dari tempat mulanya, tapi belum juga ada perubahan apapun. Hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi ketukan yang agak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Seolah-olah ada ruang kosong dibaliknya.

"Ini dia." gumam Kaiba senang. Dirabanya dinding-dinding disekitar, mencari cara untuk bisa menembus masuk ke ruangan di dalamnya. Sayangnya, usahanya itu nihil.

"Sial…" gerutu Kaiba kesal. Ia sudah sampai sedekat ini dengan Jou dan sekarang ia terhalangi oleh tembok dan pintu yang tidak ia ketahui kuncinya. "Sial…" erangnya kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya yang semula tersisir rapi. Dipukulnya tembok sial itu dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi mesin bekerja dan tembok polos yang berdiri di depan Kaiba bergeser ke samping dan menampilkan sebuah pintu besar dari kayu. Kaiba membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Tak ia sangka Riddle mau repot-repot menyembunyikan Jou sampai seperti ini.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengeluarkan kamera mini dan segera memotret pintu itu. Dibandingkan dengan pintu-pintu yang lainnya, pintu itu memiliki sistem penguncian yang berbeda. Mungkin juga menggunakan beberapa kode untuk membukanya terlihat dari sebuah panel huruf dan angka di samping pintu itu. Biar Bakura yang mencari sela untuk masuk ke dalam, pikir Kaiba. Ia harus segera kembali ke tempat Jou dan menenangkan duelist pirang itu.

Kaiba segera kembali ke kamar Riddle dan menghela napas lega saat melihat Jou masih berdiri di depan kaca, menunggunya untuk kembali. CEO berambut cokelat itu tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju bidang transparan yang memisahkannya dari kekasihnya. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Jou." bisik Kaiba lirih.

Jou tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaiba, ia bisa merasakan perasaan CEO itu. Selama pengurungannya, Jou tidak bisa melupakan malam terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kaiba. Betapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran dari ciuman yang ia terima saat itu. Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, ia masih menganggap Kaiba hanya mempermainkannya seperti biasanya. Hal itu begitu mengganjal di hatinya sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Tapi, saat ia melihat sosok Kaiba berdiri di depannya, ia yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan Kaiba malam itu adalah benar.

Kaiba kembali mengeluarkan Blackberry-nya dan mengetik secepat mungkin. Jou hanya bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kaiba sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Setelah sang CEO selesai mengetikkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia segera menunjukkannya pada Jou.

'Apa yang kukatakan padamu pada malam terakhir kita bertemu itu benar, Jou.' Begitu tulisan yang dibaca Jou. 'Aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku terus menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi semua ejekan itu tidaklah benar. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Jou. Tidak pernah. Maukah kau memaafkanku?'

Jou tersenyum senang saat membaca tulisan itu. Dengan antusias, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, membuat senyum di wajah Kaiba semakin melebar. Belum sempat Kaiba kembali ke telepon genggamnya untuk kembali mengetik kalimat berikutnya, Jou memukul kaca dengan pelan untuk meminta perhatian Kaiba. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

Berhubung di kamarnya tidak ada peralatan untuk menulis atau pun peralatan canggih seperti milik Kaiba, Jou terpaksa meniupkan napasnya ke permukaan kaca hingga berembun. Dengan susah payah Jou menulis diatas embun itu dengan tangan yang terikat. Kaiba sendiri hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu apa yang ingin Jou sampaikan padanya.

Apa yang Jou tulis benar-benar mengejutkannya.

'Aku juga mencintaimu.'

Tiga kata yang singkat dan sederhana, namun bisa membuat seorang Kaiba meloncat-loncat dan berteriak kegirangan. Betulkah ini? Jou membalas perasaannya? Jou hanya tersenyum senang dan mengangguk bahagia saat mendapati tatapan bingung tak tidak percaya milik Kaiba.

"Jou…" Kaiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Pasti."

Jou masih tersenyum simpul. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya saat ia membawa wajahnya semakin dekat ke kaca. Entah kenapa, kedua insan ini tidak bisa berhenti mendekatkan wajah mereka satu dengan yang lainnya. Padahal, mereka sadar akan keberadaan kaca di tengah-tengah mereka. Hingga akhirnya wajah mereka berdua seolah-olah beradu dan bibir mereka bertumpu.

Kaiba dan Jou memejamkan mata dan terlarut dalam suasana yang begitu romantis. Mereka tidak peduli kalau yang sebenarnya beradu dengan bibir mereka adalah kaca dan bukan bibir pasangannya. Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka terus memejamkan mata dan menikmati 'ciuman' yang diberikan pasangan mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba…

Telepon genggam Kaiba bergetar dan membuat Kaiba tersentak kaget. Dengan kesal, Kaiba meraih sakunya dan melihat orang brengsek macam mana yang berani mengganggu momen-momen indahnya bersama Jou.

"… Yami…?" gumam Kaiba bingung. Diangkatnya telepon tersebut ke samping telinganya. "Ada apa?!" tanya Kaiba kesal.

"Kau ini kemana saja?!" kata Yami tak kalah sewotnya. "Riddle mulai curiga karena kamu tidak segera kembali ke sini. Lagipula, aku sudah bingung mau bicara apa lagi! Cepat turun ke bawah setelah kau selesai melakukan apa yang barusan kau lakukan!" Dan telepon pun di tutup.

"Brengsek." gerutu Kaiba. "Kok jadi dia yang marah, sih? Jelas-jelas dia yang telah menggangguku." Dengan kasar Kaiba mengembalikan telepon selularnya itu ke dalam sakunya. Ditatapnya Jou yang masih berdiri di depan kaca dengan sedih. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian. Ia ingin segara membebaskan Jou.

Kaiba sekali lagi mengetik di Blackberry-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Jou. 'Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Jou.'

Jou hanya bisa mengiyakan tulisan itu. Senyum manis ia berikan pada Kaiba untuk menyemangati sang CEO dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan langkah ragu, Kaiba berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia betul-betul keluar dari ruangan, ia menoleh ke arah Jou yang masih tersenyum. "Bersabarlah, Jou." bisiknya. "Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu."

* * *

"Yami!!" seru Yugi. Ia berlari menuju Yami dengan ekspresi khawatir terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Yugi langsung memeluk yaminya saat bertubrukan dengan Yami. "Aku khawatir sekali!"

Yami hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Yugi dengan lembut. "Aku, kan, cuma pergi sebentar." kata Yami. "Lagipula, ada Marik dan Kaiba di dekatku."

"Tetap saja…" gumam Yugi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dada bidang Yami. "Aku, kan, kesepian disini. Ryou, sih, enak. Bakura ada disini, jadi mereka bisa bemesraan."

"Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" ajak Yami sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya.

"Sungguh?! Aku mau!!" seru Yugi kegirangan dan memeluk Yami semakin erat. Yami hanya tertawa riang dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening hikarinya itu. Betul-betul pemandangan yang sangat romantis. Yami terus mengelus-elus Yugi dengan lembut sambil mendaratkan kecupan lembut di wajah Yugi. Sementara Yugi terus membenamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan Yami.

"Tolong jangan mesra-mesraan di depan mataku." kata Kaiba sinis.

"Kenapa? Sirik, ya?" goda Bakura dari belakang Kaiba. Tangan kirinya melingkar dengan begitu protektifnya di pinggang Ryou.

"Berisik…" gerutu Kaiba kesal sambil melemparkan trench coatnya asal ke lantai. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Muak rasanya ia melihat dua pasangan yami-hikari itu. Seenaknya mengumbar cinta di depan matanya. Mentang-mentang ia tidak punya pasangan yang bisa ia rangkul dan cium, mereka bisa memamerkan kemesraan macam itu di depannya? Sialan…

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Kaiba langsung membuka pintunya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal setelah membuka pintu…

Marik berlutut diatas Malik yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur Kaiba. Mulut Marik sibuk menggeranyangi seluruh bagian tubuh Malik sementara Malik sendiri mengerang dengan nikmatnya. Tangan keduanya sibuk melucuti pakaian yang lainnya hingga keduanya tinggal mengenakan boxer saja.

Kaiba hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat adegan dengan rating M itu berlangsung di depannya. Di ruang depan Yami dan Yugi sibuk bermesraan, begitu pula dengan Bakura dan Ryou. Sekarang, sisanya malah sibuk melampiskan hasrat seks mereka di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku betul-betul harus segera menyelamatkan Jou…"

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N : **… Sumpah, gue merinding disko pas ngetik chapter ini… GYYYAAA!!! KENAPA GUE BUAT ROMANCE!!?!?! !*)(&!#$*^!%$(!^%)(&^! Mana romancenya jijay bajay almak jan gitu pula… Hoeeekkkkhhh… Maaf, ya, kalo adegan yang maunya, sih, romantis malah jadi adegan sampah. Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini gue sering menyampah, deh *ngelirik tugas*. Sh*t. Tugas mebel ke laut aja, deh! Mau liburaaaannnn!!

Dan kenapa gue harus memasukkan BLACKBERRY ke chapter ini?! Kenapa gak IPHONE!? Lebih mahal dari BB dan gak fungsi. Gue bingung sama orang-orang yang beli iPhone. Perasaan itu mirip abis sama iPod Touch, cuma dia bisa telepon sama sms. Blackberry juga! Perasaan itu sama aja kayak hp lainnya. Ngapain, sih, orang-orang ribut pengen iPhone sama Blackberry?

… Sebenernya gue sirik apa idealis, sih?

Ah, anyway. Gue mau bales review!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **He?? Eeehh… Dimaafkan? Hehe. Makasih buat pujiannya. Gak nyangka juga kalo banyak yang suka. Ahahaha!! (ketawa narsis terus langsung disambit design report sama portfolio) Cih! Ini dua ngapain balik-balik lagi?! Pergi kalian ke fasilitator gue! Ogah gue ngeliat lo berdua lagi! Perggiiii!!! Buat Dika, ikutin terus EEA, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. Ntar ceritamu gue review deh. Hehe.

**Erune : **Oiya lupa masukin di warningnya kalo ada pairing yamixhikari. Hehehe. Ng? Kenapa kaget? Tenang-tenang. Di chapter ini ada tuh yamixyugi-nya. Hehehe. Puas? Kurang? Mau ditambahin? Sip! Chapter kemaren emang gak ada Jou soalnya di chapter ini dia makan tempat banyak. Makasih udah mau menjatuhkan review, ya.

**Checo Lazzo : **Waow!! Dikau kembali!! (peluk-peluk Checolazzo) Yah, namanya juga cinta. T*i ayam rasa cokelat. Kambing dibedakin udah ganteng. Itulah cinta. Cinta itu buta. Dan tema itu BULLSHIT! Ahahahaha!! Gilaaa… Mas Joko Anwar! Gue cinta quote anda satu itu! Tema itu BULLSHIT!! Ahahahah!! Tau aja kalo gue lagi pusing mikirin tema waktu itu…

… Kok jadi OOT, ya? Hm… Karena gue OOC pembicaraan jadi OOT. Bisa-bisa otak gue jadi OON, nih.

Anyway, makasih udah mau review lagi. Masalah Jou diperkaos, di chapter berikutnya dia bakal lebih parah lagi dari diperkaos! !! Uhuk-uhuk.

**ArchXora : **Waduuhh… perlu dokter, kah? (siap-siap mau melempar Asada Ryuutarou dari dorama IRYU ke TKP) sembuh dalam waktu 1 menit, lho. Hehehe. Wiiiii… Makasih udah mau review! Adegan yamixhikari mau ditambahin? (senyum-senyum aneh)

**Moonzheng : **Woi! Serius mau bikin 'Take him out' versi harpot? Versi Hetalia? Kenapa gak versi YGO sekalian, sih?! Beneran di post hari minggu, ya? Awas lo kalo nggak! Gue buka aib lo di fb. Bwahahahaha!! (again and again mencoba ketawa bejat Netherlands tapi lagi-lagi gagal) Eh, bagi KFC-nya dong. Ngeliatin demo waktu itu gue juga jadi pengen… O.o Hoo… nama bokapnya Abraxas, ya? Lupa-lupa inget, gue. Ahahah. Oiya, masalah Riddle jadi gila atau nggak… keputusan pas kita chatting itu apa, ya? Ehehehe.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Wiiii!! Reviewer baru!! (tebar-tebar confetti) Ada, tuh, puzzle-nya. Ehehe. Review lagi, ya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Semua binatang peliharaan tu gak boleh ditelantarkan, sora. Kasian tau kalo ditelantarkan. Bisa-bisa diambil sama orang yang gak bertanggung jawab. Ntar klo binatangnya tersiksa lahir batin gimana? … Apa, deh… Yah, itulah cinta. Tenang! Gak lagi libur pun pasti gue update! Pasti!! … Umm… ini udah liburan, ya? Eheheh. Makasih lho buat reviewnya. 'Pet'nya nanti gue review. Masih pusing sama tugas yang disuruh ngulang. Mebel &(*&(*&#^*&#^%!!!

**Messiah Hikari : **kurang dari 6000? Bisa, gak, ya? Ehehe. Buat puzzleshippingnya, udah puas belom? Kalo blom, ntar chapter berikutnya gue tambahin lagi. Mau? (pake nada di iklan Tri) Maket? . Ah, lupakan ajalah maket. Jadinya seadanya. Sumpah, gue minder ngeliat punya yang lain. TT^TT Tuhaaannn… Beri saya wangsit biar bisa bikin maket gokil di semester depan. Duh, baru inget kalo semester depan tu mebel. Njing, bikin kursi, deh. Kursi… NOOO~~~!!! Tabungan bakal mengkerut lagiiiii!!! TT^TT

Masalah video, gue udah liat!! Ahahaha!! Keyakinan gue bahwa LIGHT = KAIBA semakin menguat! Ahahah! Mirip abis! Itu yang buat videonya kurang kerjaan paraah!! Kok bisa, sih, Lightnya dipakein baju Kaiba gitu? Iseeeennngg!! (geleng-geleng) Yang buat gokil. Gokil parah! Ahahah!!

Makasih buat reviewnya! Hehehe. Ntar ceritamu gue review, deh. Kemaren masih sibuk sama kancrut-kancrut ini. (nendang maket, design report, sama portfolio)

**Slyth Sevvy : **Hee?? Lo serius suka Blackcest?? My God, Tyaaass!! Sampe sekarang gue gak bisa melihat Reggy sebagai pendamping hidup Siri. Remmy masih menjadi calon terkuat Siri. (ngebaca-baca doujin yaoi Jimbo-Siri) Eh, Jimbo-Siri lucu juga. Ntar Lily bisa diembat Sevvy. Ahahaha!! Duh, Sevvy lagi menjamur di fandom HP indonesia.

Soalnya klo mereka bertiga doang, yaoi-annya sama siapa? (lame excuse…) Masa mereka mau threesome? Gak asik! Apa mau foursome aja bareng Kaiba? Terus Jou dilupakan, dibiarkan berkarat di tempat Riddle. Muahahahah!! Tuh, kaaann!! Gue juga udah curiga pas ngetik adegan klub itu. 'Pasti orang-orang ngira pairingnya MarikxBakura, deh', gitu. Makanya endingnya pas mereka cabut dari klub tu dicipok sama hikarinya. Kalo nggak, jadi, deh tu pairing MarikxBakura. Yang liat siapa, yaaaa?? Hehehe. Yang jelas bukan Jou. Dia, kan, gak bisa keluar. Ehehehe.

(ngeliat reviewer di atas) Lumayan banyak juga, ya daripada chapter kemaren. Ayo, dong! Reviewnya tambahin lagi! Kalo sekarang ada 9 reviewer, berikutnya ada 20 reviewer per chapter!! (maksa)

Coolkid, pamit!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **Me back!! Miss me?? Ahahahah!! Wuiiiihhh… downloadnya cepet paraaahh!! Ahahaha! Gue suka liburan! Hidup liburan! Say no to stress! Muahahahahahah!!! Ah, anyway, mari kita masuk ke chapter 6 dari EEA a.k.a. Ever Ever After. Woohoo!!

**Disclaimer : **Baru kemaren gue beli hak ciptanya dari Kazuki Takahashi. Tapi cuma dalam mimpi… TT^TT

**Warning : **Rated M for reason, people. Jou bakal di… apa, ya bahasa alusnya? 'Dipretelin'? 'Dimainin'? 'Diberantakin'? Ah, pokoknya ada abuse, NC (yang gak tau NC, itu adalah non-consensual a.k.a. RAPE), yang lumayan grafik tp ternyata gak grafik juga (… maaf, saya jadi gaje), nudity, bla-bla-bla.

**There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. We don't want zombies on the lawn. (ending song pas tamat main PLANTS VS ZOMBIES) Ahahahah!! Game ini lucu dan seru paraaahhh!! **_**Sunflower. One, two, three, woo!! **_**Lo semua harus main! Silakan download. Bisa, kok. Hehehe. Gilaaa… ini game udah mencemari temen-temen gue di studio. Bukannya ngerjain tugas malah main PLANTS VS ZOMBIES.**

**

* * *

**

"Baiklah." Kaiba memulai pembicaraan pagi itu sambil menghamparkan data-data yang dengan susah payah telah dikumpulkan Mokuba. Dipandanginya dengan seksama data-data yang telah tersedia dihadapannya itu. Kata demi kata ia resapi dan mengerti. "Ditambah dengan data-data yang telah Mokuba dapatkan, apa kalian ada ide tentang penyelamatan yang akan kita lakukan esok malam?" tanya Kaiba dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah komrad-komradnya yang duduk tepat di depannya. Betapa kesalnya Kaiba saat tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti selain adegan-adegan mesra yang diumbar masing-masing pasangan.

"Kemarin malam benar-benar menakjubkan, Bakura." ucap Ryou sambil mencium pipi yami-mya dengan penuh cinta. "Tidak biasanya kau memperlakukanku begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan."

"Itu semua karena aku begitu mencintaimu." sahut Bakura sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Ryou. Sang raja pencuri itu menarik hikari-nya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pelukannya. "Melihat terus percakapan bisnis di tempat Riddle membuatku bosan. Apalagi saat si Kaiba itu mematikan kameranya. Membuatku mati kebosanan saja karena tidak ada tontonan."

"Jangan mati, Bakura. Kalau kau sampai mati, siapa yang akan menemaniku tiap malam?" gumam Ryou sambil merengut sedikit, membuat sang yami berambut putih itu tertawa kecil dan mencium Ryou tepat di kedua bibirnya.

"Yami, nanti kau mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Yugi lembut sambil memainkan rambut pirang Yami yang mencuat.

"Hmm… Dimana, ya? Menurutmu, restoran mana yang nyaman untuk kencan?" tanya Yami pada hikari mungilnya yang ia pangku sedaritadi.

"Restoran yang kemarin malam juga bagus, kok." jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku menyukai tempat manapun yang kau pilih selama ada kau di sampingku." tambah Yugi disertai rona merah yang semakin menyeruak di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya tertunduk malu sambil memainkan vest kulit berwarna hitam yang dikenakan Yami.

Yami hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi malu sang hikari. Disentuhnya dagu mungil Yugi. Didongakkannya kepala Yugi dan dikecupnya sepasang bibir merah yang selalu mengumbar senyum itu dengan lembut. "Kau manis sekali, Aibou." bisik Yami. "Itulah sebabnya aku begitu mengagumimu. Kau begitu mempesona." Dan Yami mempertegas perkataannya dengan mencium kening Yugi.

"Ya… Yami…" Yugi hanya bisa tertunduk malu saat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Yami.

Sementara itu Marik dan Malik terlalu sibuk… eh… bercumbu di atas sofa hingga tidak bisa diganggu.

Kaiba menatap keadaan di depannya dengan perasaan bercampur antara iri, kesal, muak, jijik, dan iri. Tunggu. Iri sudah disebut barusan. Sepertinya ia betul-betul iri dengan tiga pasangan itu. Ia tidak punya orang yang bisa ia peluk, ia cium, dan ia manjakan seperti ketiga pasang insan di depannya. Beruntungnya mereka.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini…" ratap Kaiba sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya, meratapi nasib naasnya.

* * *

Jou menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok Riddle memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu gembira. Apa?

"Kau tahu siapa tamu yang kemarin malam kujamu, Katsuya?" tanya Riddle sambil tetap mengenakan senyum yang menyebalkan itu.

Meskipun Jou tahu siapa yang dimaksud Riddle, ia harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Maka, dengan perlahan Jou menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Untuk lebih meyakinkan, ia menggunakan ekspresi kebingungan seperti seekor anak anjing yang kehilangan arah pulang.

Riddle tertawa pelan. Ditepuknya kepala Jou dengan lembut seraya merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut piyama ke atas tempat tidur Jou. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyambar belakang kepala Jou dan mendekatkan wajah duelist pirang itu ke wajahnya hingga ujung hidung keduanya saling bertemu. "Tamuku kemarin malam Kaiba Seto." bisik Riddle. "Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Riddle. Ia meremas sebagian rambut pirang Jou, membuat Jou meringis kesakitan.

"Ti… Tidak." sahut Jou pelan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Apakah Riddle tahu hubungannya dengan Kaiba?

Riddle mendengus pelan. Dihempaskannya tubuh lemah Jou ke tempat tidur. "Kukira kalian saling kenal. Padahal, kau dan dia dulu pernah memainkan permainan kartu itu, kan?"

Jou masih terus bungkam. Ia tidak mau mengeluarkan perkataan yang bisa membuat Riddle curiga. Ia tidak mau Riddle memburu Kaiba dan berusaha membunuhnya hanya karena dirinya. Kaiba adalah harapan Jou satu-satunya. Tambatan hati dan hidupnya yang terakhir.

Riddle masih memandangi tubuh polos Jou yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Mata birunya menatap tajam, seolah-olah ingin menguak semua pikiran yang ada di dalam kepala Jou. Ia tak yakin kalau Jou tidak mengenal Kaiba. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kaiba Seto? CEO termuda pemimpin perusahaan game paling sukses yang pernah ada di bumi. Selain itu, keduanya juga sama-sama pernah berduel dalam permainan kartu yang sampai sekarang Riddle tidak pernah mengerti. Pria berambut hitam itu tahu kalau Jou telah berbohong padanya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, ia akan memaafkan Jou. Karena, cepat atau lambat, Jou akan segera membayar hutang-hutangnya, lengkap dengan bunganya.

Memikirkan keuntungan berlipat yang akan ia peroleh membuat Riddle kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

* * *

"Kalian sudah mengerti rencananya, kan?" tanya Kaiba pada teman-temannya. Pertanyaannya disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari keenam orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh Bakura untuk ikut bersamamu, Kaiba?" tanya Yami sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk menemaniku." Kaiba membalas perkataan Yami dengan entengnya. Dipasangnya kedua sarung tangan berwarna hitam ke kedua tangannya. Tak lupa, ia pasang juga alat komunikasi di telinga kirinya dan beberapa peralatan untuk membongkar kunci di ikat pinggang khusus yang telah ia gunakan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Yami." ucap Ryou tidak yakin kepada Kaiba yang sedang mengikatkan sepatu bootnya. "Mungkin, akan lebih baik kalau salah satu dari kami ikut denganmu." sambungnya sambil melirik ke arah Bakura dengan khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Kaiba tegas. Sang CEO muda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan celana hitam berbahan kulit yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum singkat kepada teman-temannya itu dan berkata, "Aku akan menyelamatkan Jou dan kembali dengan selamat bersamanya. Kalian jalankan saja rencana berikutnya."

Kaiba segera memasuki mobil sedan berwarna hitamnya yang sudah siap di parkiran. Dipacunya mobil tersebut menembus malam menuju Riddle Mansion untuk menyelamatkan Jou.

Yugi terus menatap mobil hitam yang melaju hingga menghilang di horizontal. Tatapan matanya begitu khawatir dan cemas. Perlahan, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah yaminya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku khawatir, Yami."

Yami mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh kepala mungil hikarinya. Ditariknya kepala Yugi ke dalam dekapannya seraya berbisik pelan di samping telinga sang hikari, "Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjalankan rencana sesuai dengan yang telah dibuat oleh Kaiba. Rencana ini pasti berhasil, Aibou." Ditegaskannya perkataan barusan dengan kecupan lembut di kening sang hikari.

Yugi menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pelukan Yami. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan mata terpejam. "Semoga kau benar, Yami."

* * *

KLEK!

Akhirnya jendela yang menuju lorong lantai dua terbuka. Beruntung Kaiba berhasil menyerap semua ilmu dan teknik membongkar kunci yang diberikan oleh Bakura dengan cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan jam, ia berhasil menguasai teknik-teknik tercepat untuk mebongkar berbagai macam kunci dan meruntuhkan sistem pertahanan dan alarm di rumah Riddle. Semuanya berkat data-data yang didapatkan oleh Mokuba dan juga keahlian seorang raja pencuri Bakura.

Kaiba mengintip keadaan di dalam lorong yang begitu gelap. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu khawatir ada penyusup masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Meskipun rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah, pasti tidak ada penjahat yang berani melanggar batas wilayah sang pemimpin mafia terbesar Inggris itu. Melangkahkan seujung jari kaki ke dalam batas rumahnya tanpa diundang sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Kaiba mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. Sialnya, mereka tidak memperkirakan orang sepertinya yang nekat menyusup masuk.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan rapi, Kaiba masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa, ia menutup kembali jendela yang berhasil ia bongkar kuncinya. Ia tak ingin penjaga rumah itu menyadari keberadaannya jika melihat keadaan jendela yang terbuka. Paling tidak, dengan jendela tertutup para penjaga berotak udang itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya dengan segera. Kaiba bisa membeli waktu hanya dari tindakan yang begitu sederhana itu.

Kaiba sekali lagi memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong itu. Matanya yang tajam memindai ruangan di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Ia tak ingin rencananya gagal hanya karena kelalaiannya memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak ingin Jou harus menderita semalam lagi hanya karena kelalaiannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di lorong itu, Kaiba melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Jou. Ya. Kamarnya. Akhirnya, ia akan bisa menyentuh Jou dan memeluknya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kaiba tersenyum dan merasa sangat bahagia. Ya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan mendapatkan kembali anjing kecilnya. Sebentar lagi.

Akhirnya, tak terasa kakinya telah membawanya hingga dinding misterius yang menyembunyikan pintu sialan tujuannya itu. Diketuk-ketuknya lagi untuk menemukan pintu yang benar. Begitu terdengar perbedaan ketukan, ia mengulangi kembali apa yang ia lakukan. Memukul tembok itu dengan penuh perasaan hingga tembok itu membelah dan menampilkan pintu besar terbuat dari kayu. Tak ketinggalan, sebuah panel berisi angka dan huruf-huruf di samping pintu itu.

"Sekarang," gumam Kaiba. Diregangkannya tangan-tangannya yang kebas. "Saatnya untuk beraksi."

Dengan jari-jari terlatih, ia menekan-nekan kode yang sudah diperkirakan. Ia mencoba Voldemort, ternyata gagal. Hmm… Riddle? Gagal juga. Lagipula, mana ada orang bodoh yang memasukkan namanya sendiri sebagai password? Hmm… Death Eater? Salah juga. Kaiba mulai frustrasi dengan kode-kode sialan itu. Kira-kira, apa yang menjadi obsesi si brengsek itu, pikir Kaiba kesal. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa saja yang menarik hati sang pengusaha Inggris itu. Selain ketertarikannya pada dunia bawah tanah, membunuh, darah, dan menyiksa orang, apa yang menarik baginya?

Tunggu.

Mungkinkah…

Kaiba memasukkan sebuah nama yang ia lihat di dalam kamar Riddle. 'Nagini'. Ya. Nama sang ular perliharaan Riddle. Dengan hati was-was, ia menekan tombol hijau untuk mengkonfirmasikan kebenaran password yang telah ia masukan. Dan… Benar! Betapa senangnya Kaiba saat terdengar bunyi 'klek' pelan, tanda kuncinya telah terbuka. Sebentar lagi, ia akan mendapatkan Jou kembali. Sebentar lagi.

Dibantingnya pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dan kekasihnya dengan kasar. Kaiba sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bersatu lagi bersama Jou.

Kaiba tak sempat memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Kedua bibirnya hanya sempat terbuka, tapi nama Jou tak kunjung terucapkan karena pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya begitu mengejutkan. Terlalu mengejutkan, sekaligus mengerikan.

Tubuhnya terentang tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan tali yang merentang dari langit-langit ruangan dan membuat kedua tangannya terentang jauh. Kedua kakinya juga terikat dengan tali yang sama kuatnya dengan yang mengekang kedua tangannya. Kali ini, kaki-kakinya terikat pada sebuah pasak yang terpasang di lantai. Kedua kakinya juga terentang begitu lebar, memberikan akses yang begitu mudah bagi siapapun ke bagian terintimnya.

Sosoknya begitu mengenaskan, tergantung tak berdaya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tubuh polosnya ternodai dengan noda darah yang Kaiba curiga berasal dari Jou sendiri. Rambut emasnya terlihat berantakan dan menutupi sebagian besar wajah Jou.

Panik, Kaiba berlari ke tempat Jou terikat. "Jou!" panggilnya. Diangkatnya wajah kekasihnya yang terkulai lemah, menggantung tak berdaya pada ikatannya. "Jou, bangun!" Kaiba terus memaksa anjing kesayangannya itu untuk sadar dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Jou yang sedikit berlumuran darah.

Dilihat dari dekat, kondisi Jou semakin membuat hati Kaiba miris. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat semakin jelas di bawah sinar rembulan. Luka sayatan terlihat menghiasi beberapa tempat di tubuh Jou. Beberapa bahkan terlihat masih baru. Luka bakar meramaikan bekas luka yang sudah merambah hampir di setiap sisi tubuh Jou.

"Jou, kumohon bangun, Jou." Suara Kaiba mulai terdengar begitu khawatir dan panik. Tamparan yang ia layangkan ke pipi Jou semakin keras. Ia tidak peduli kalau tamparan itu akan membekas di pipinya. Ia tak peduli. Yang penting, ia bisa membuat Jou tersadar. Ia ingin melihat lagi sepasang mata cokelat madu yang ia rindukan itu. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi. "Kumohon, Jou. Bangun…" bisik Kaiba lirih. "Jou, bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Sepertinya doa sang CEO didengarkan oleh Jou. Perlahan, sepasang mata cokelat itu mulai menampakkan diri. "K... Kaiba...?"

"Jou!" Kaiba mendesah lega saat melihat kekasihnya mulai sadar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ke... Kenapa kau...?" Jou memandang kesana-kemari dengan tatapan panik dan setengah sadar.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Jou. Tenanglah. Aku pasti akan membebaskanmu dari tempat ini." kata Kaiba sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu tangan kanan Jou. Cukup sulit karena simpul yang digunakan begitu kompleks.

"Ja... Jangan..." Suara Jou yang lemah terdengar begitu memilukan di telinga Kaiba. "Jangan pedulikan aku... Larilah..."

"Lari?" ulang Kaiba dengan nada bingung. Kedua tangannya masih mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Jou. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mulai kewalahan karena simpul sialan yang terlalu erat itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu, Jou!"

Jou terbatuk sebentar sebelum membalas dengan suaranya yang lemah. "… Jangan…" Diliriknya Kaiba yang masih berkutat dengan tali di tangan kanannnya. "… Lari, Kaiba…"

"Diamlah sebentar, Jou!" hardik Kaiba kesal. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia simpan di saku dan mulai mengiris dengan hati-hati tali itu. Ia tak ingin pisau itu melukai kulit indah kekasihnya. Tanpa perlu ia tambahi saja luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Jou sudah membuatnya merinding. "Aku akan membebaskanmu sekarang. Kita akan kembali ke Domino malam ini. Percayalah padaku."

Jou menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kaiba..." desisnya pelan. "Ini... jebakan…"

"Eh?"

Kaiba baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi apa yang ingin ia utarakan tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Karena, tepat saat itu seseorang memasuki kamar itu. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam ikal dan bermata biru sedang tersenyum licik ke arahnya. Mulut pistol yang ia pegang terarah tepat diantara mata sang CEO Kaiba Corp.

"Ternyata cinta memang bisa membutakan orang, bahkan sejenius dirimu, Kaiba." kata Riddle, mencemooh Kaiba. Riddle mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat kepada Kaiba untuk menyingkir dari Jou. "Menyingkirlah dari Katsuya, Kaiba." perintahnya. "Kalau kau masih mau hidup."

Kaiba hanya menggeram kesal. Dengan mulut pistol tepat mengarah ke arahnya, ia tak bisa melawan. Perlahan-lahan, Kaiba menyingkir dari tubuh Jou yang masih terentang di udara. Mata biru lazulinya menatap sedih dan khawatir ke arah Jou.

Riddle tersenyum licik saat melihat pertukaran pandangan antara Kaiba dan Jou. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan memberikanku keuntungan, Katsuya." bisik Riddle seduktif tepat di samping telinga Jou. Pistolnya ia tempelkan tepat ke samping perut Jou. "Sudah lama aku mengawasi kalian berdua, kalian tahu itu?" Jari-jari tangan Riddle mulai sibuk menggerayangi sekujur tubuh Jou, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu merinding. "Sejak ayahmu berhutang padaku, aku mulai mengawasi kehidupanmu, Katsuya. Aku juga tahu kau bekerja di kafe itu. Bagaimana kalian bertemu dan bagaimana sang CEO mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu." Riddle mencium tengkuk Jou sambil melirik Kaiba yang terbakar emosi. "Bahkan, aku juga mengawasi teman-temanmu saat mereka bertemu dengan Malfoy di klub. Aku tahu semua rencanamu, Kaiba. Bahkan, aku sendiri sudah memperhitungkan dirimu yang akan datang ke rumahku dan menyelidikinya untuk mencari Katsuya. Asal kau tahu, pintu kamarku sengaja tidak kukunci supaya kau masuk dan menemukan kaca itu." Riddle mengedikkan kepalanya tepat ke arah kaca besar yang membatasi kamar Riddle dan Jou.

Kaiba hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Riddle. Semuanya telah berhasil ia baca? Tidak mungkin…

"… Kau… bohong…" desis Kaiba, masih mencoba untuk menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh Riddle.

"Masih tak percaya?" kata Riddle sambil tertawa. "Kau memang keras kepala, Kaiba. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa mengumpulkan data, menyelidiki, dan lain-lainnya itu, hah? Asal kau tau. Aku punya intel hampir di seluruh pelosok Inggris dan mereka semua loyal padaku. Hasil pengamatan mereka menyatakan bahwa kau, Kaiba Seto, telah jatuh hati pada pemuda ini." lanjut Riddle sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping Jou.

Kaiba hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap Riddle penuh dendam.

"Awalnya aku sempat tidak percaya. Kau, seorang Kaiba Seto yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh, bisa jatuh hati." Riddle tertawa pelan. "Tapi kemudian teori yang mustahil itu terbukti nyata. Beberapa hari setelah aku membawa Katsuya, kau datang menawarkan kerja sama yang dulunya sempat kau tolak mentah-mentah. Saat itu, aku sadar kalau aku telah mendapatkan alat yang sesuai untuk mendapatkan perusahaanmu, Kaiba. Alat yang sempurna." bisik Riddle pelan. Kali ini lidahnya bergerak menjilati darah yang membekas di pipi Jou.

"Lepaskan Jou, brengsek!" seru Kaiba kesal. "Kalau kau menginginkanku, kau sudah mendapatkannya!"

Riddle terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita mulai masuk ke bisnis saja." ucap Riddle. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan rambut pirang Jou yang berantakan. "Kita buat perjanjian baru, Kaiba. Kau harus menyerahkan perusahaanmu dan aku akan menyerahkan Katsuya kepadamu."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Riddle menepuk-nepuk ujung pistol ke dagunya dengan lembut. Kedua alisnya terpaut, seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir keras. "Hmm… Kalau kau menolaknya, maka…" Riddle mengokang pistolnya dan langsung menempatkannya tepat di kepala Jou. "Aku akan membunuh kekasihmu ini. Setelah itu, aku akan membunuh teman-temanmu itu dan adikmu. Aku akan memaksamu untuk menyaksikan pembantaian mereka semua sebelum akhirnya aku akan membunuhmu. Setidaknya kalian bisa hidup bahagia selamanya di akhirat."

Kedua perjanjian yang ditawarkan semuanya merugikan Kaiba dan menguntungkan Riddle. Kaiba untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, bimbang. Jika ia memilih opsi kedua, ia akan kehilangan semuanya. Perusahaannya, adiknya, temannya, dan terutama Jou. Bila ia memilih opsi kedua, ia akan kehilangan perusahaannya. Tapi, mengingat Riddle yang licik, Kaiba yakin hidupnya akan terus diteror Riddle dan sedikit demi sedikit pasti orang-orang di sekitarnya akan terbunuh. Dua pilihan tersebut sebenarnya sama saja. Kaiba Corp akan menjadi milik Riddle dan Kaiba berserta orang-orang terdekatnya akan mati.

Riddle yang menyadari kebimbangan di mata Kaiba mulai angkat bicara. Ia berkata, "Mungkin kau butuh sesuatu untuk meyakinkanmu pilihan mana yang seharusnya kau pilih, Kaiba." Ia kembali mendekati Jou dan menarikan jari telunjuknya dengan lembut, mengikuti kontur wajah Jou.

Terdengar suara zipper terbuka, membuat Kaiba waspada. "A... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" desak Kaiba.

"Perhatikan saja, Kaiba. Sehabis ini, kau pasti tahu mana yang harus kau pilih."

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah jeritan panjang yang memilukan dari Jou.

"Brengsek!" jerit Kaiba kesal saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang diperkosa, tepat di depan matanya. "Jangan kau sakiti ia, bedebah!"

Riddle tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kaiba. Ia tetap sibuk menembus dinding keperawanan Jou yang sudah berkali-kali ia lewati. Jerit kesakitan yang diteriakkan Jou hanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan agresif. Ditambah lagi ejekan dan permohonan dari Kaiba seolah-olah menjadi pendorong semangat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk semakin mengoyak tubuh Jou.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan meyakinkanmu, Kaiba." kata Riddle di tengah desahan penuh kenikmatannya. Direngkuhnya segenggam rambut pirang Jou dan dengan kasar ia tarik kepala Jou ke belakang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung mencium Jou tepat di bibirnya dengan liar.

"Hentikan!" seru Kaiba. Ia mulai histeris saat melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah dirinya tidak bisa membela Jou. Pistol sialan yang dipegang Riddle masih tertuju tepat ke perut Jou. Salah langkah sedikit saja, Riddle akan membunuh Jou.

Bagi Kaiba, adegan pemerkosaan kekasihnya itu seperti berlangsung bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar apalagi melihat Jou yang disiksa seperti itu. Telinganya sudah ia tulikan untuk memblokir segala jeritan dan desahan. Matanya ia butakan dari pemandangan mengerikan yang terus dan terus dimainkan di depannya, seperti video yang rusak. Namun, tiap individu memiliki batas kekuatannya, dan batas Kaiba sudah semakin menipis. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kakinya yang mulai lemas tak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya dan membuat Kaiba jatuh berlutut. Beruntung adegan mengerikan itu segera berakhir. Yang ada tinggal isak tangis dari Jou.

Riddle mengambil sedikit cairan putih menjijikan yang telah ia semburkan ke dalam rektum Jou. Disapukannya cairan itu di kedua bibir Jou yang sedikit terbuka dengan senyum penuh kepuasan terlukis di wajahnya. Mata birunya terus menatap Kaiba seolah-olah menantang pemuda itu untuk melawannya.

"Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu, Kaiba." Terdengar suara berat Riddle menggetarkan gendang telinga Kaiba yang beberapa menit lalu telah ia tulikan dengan jeritan memilukan dan seruan penuh kenikmatan. "Apapun pilihanmu, tidak ada ruginya bagiku." sambung Riddle disertai tawa yang renyah. Ia mulai melepaskan diri dari Jou dan bergerak sedikit menjauhi Jou yang masih menitikkan air mata.

"... Brengsek...!" geram Kaiba di antara gertakan giginya. Air mata menggenangi kedua bola mata birunya. Kebencian yang begitu mendalam terlukis jelas di sepasang bola matanya. Tangannya mengepal begitu kuat hingga membuat telapaknya terluka dan cairan merah yang begitu segar mengalir membasahi tangannya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Kaiba." gumam Riddle santai. "Kau bisa membuatku mati kebosanan hanya menunggu jawaban darimu disini." Riddle menguap lebar untuk mempertegas pernyataannya barusan. "Mungkin kau butuh pendorong yang lainnya."

Dengan tatapan horor, Kaiba menyaksikan mulut pistol yang tadinya mengarah di perut Jou sekarang berpindah haluan. Benda itu sekarang tepat berada di samping kepala Jou dengan pelatuk siap ditekan. "Kuhitung sampai 3. Kalau kau masih belum memberikan jawaban, aku akan menarik pelatuknya dan meledakkan kepala si pirang ini."

"Kau gila!" erang Kaiba. Matanya menatap liar antara Jou, pistol terkutuk itu, dan Riddle.

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya sedikit terobsesi." balas Riddle sambil mengangkat pundaknya dengan enteng. "Kuhitung mulai dari sekarang. Satu..."

Jantung Kaiba berdetak semakin kencang. Kepalanya semakin pusing karena memikirkan situasi yang ia hadapi. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras menimbang-nimbang segala keburukan dan kebaikan yang akan ia peroleh saat opsi pertama atau kedua ia terima. Tak satupun menghasilkan keputusan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jou. Jou adalah pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Salah satu individu yang bisa membuat seorang Kaiba Seto menjadi Seto, dan bukan Kaiba. Orang yang bisa mengeluarkan pribadi Seto seutuhnya selain Mokuba.

"Dua..."

"Diam sebentar, brengsek! Aku sedang berpikir!!" bentak Kaiba. Ia bimbang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jou, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin kehilangan perusahaannya. Perusahaannya adalah segalanya bagi dirinya dan adiknya. Jika ia kehilangan perusahaan, bagaimana ia bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya? Aset-aset perusahaan pasti akan diambil oleh Riddle. Aset-aset tersebut termasuk rumah, tabungan, Kaibaland, dan juga pesawat jet khas miliknya itu. Semuanya akan diambil. Mau hidup dimana ia tanpa tempat tinggal dan uang?

"Tiga."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **dan BOOOMMM!! Meledaklah otak Kaiba. Geez… Adegan rape-nya sampah. (head bang ke tembok terdekat, terus mojok sambil noel-noel tanah. Aura gloomy mengitari diri sendiri) Kenapa akhir-akhir ini gue suka menyampah, sih... Ah, anyway. Maaf, updatenya lama. Ehehehe. Maafkan saya (nunduk dalem-dalem). Oiya! Mau bales review!!

**Messiah Hikari : **Sip, sip. Makin ke belakang, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, dan terutama Puppyshippingnya bakal lebih banyak, kok. Hehehe. Yak. Anda orang pertama yang menyatakan kebencian mendalam pada Riddle. Ntar mau gue itung ada berapa orang yang menghujat Riddle dan pengen Riddle die, ah. Video udah gue liat! Ahahahah!! Sumpah itu yang buat canggih! Parah, deh, yang buat. Ketauan dia gak punya kerjaan lain. Hehehe. Terima kasih buat dukungannya, ya.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Makasih, makasih. Hehehe. Puzzleshipping dan pairing-pairing lainnya bakal ditambah, kok porsinya. Tenang aja. Hehehe. Dan masalah Kaiba yang mupeng ngeliat yang lain pada mesra-mesraan… Itu sih deritanya dia. Ahahahahah!! (ketawa biadab)

**MoonZheng : **Heh! Mana Hetalianya!!? Terus mana SBRL versi Natalnya!!? (kesel) Lha? Bukannya elo yang mau Jou jadi selingan doang? Gue cuma nurutin elo aja, kok, Sha. Hehehe. Terus masalah Riddle… Waktu itu gue ngomong apa, ya? Lupa. Ohohohoho. Maklum, lagi mengidap short term memory syndrom. Kayak Dory. _Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming… _Eh, sha! Hetalia udah sampe 49 episode, lho! Asoy!!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ehehehe. Sebenernya ide kissing di depan kaca tu gue dapet pas lagi ngebaca ulang komik Detektif Kindaichi. Yah, meskipun yang gue baca itu Akechinya gak lagi naked pas mesra-mesraan sama Yoichi. …………….. BUKAAN!!! Maksud gue, adegan itu tu dilakukan sama Kindaichi sama Miyuki!! Duh, otak gue mulai eror, nih! Tapi… pairing YoichixAkechi lucu juga kayaknya. Muahahahaha!! Ehm. Yak. Anda orang kedua yang mau Riddle mati aja. Riddle, udah 2 lho yang mau lo die. Hehehehe. Makasih Sora buat reviewnya. Oiya, gue udah baca tuh yang cerita barunya. Kereeeennn…!! Endingnya dibuat 3some aja. (dilempar tomat sama Romano)

**Checo Lazzo : **Orang ketiga yang marah-marah sama Riddle. Riddle, udah ada 3 orang yang benci sama lo. Meskipun Jou telanjang beruang (barenaked) waktu itu, tapi iman Kaiba lebih kuat dari pada napsunya. Beeeuuuhhhh!! Gue belain, nih, Ba! Oya? Bagus lah kalo lo gak eneg bacanya. Hehehe. Tapi malah gue yang nulis yang eneg… Gak biasa buat romance, sih. Ehehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. See you at the next chapter.

**Erune : **Yeiy! Hidup Puzzleshipping!! Woohoo! (ngacungin bambu runcing, nyolong bentar dari Indonesia). Iyalah. Siapa yang gak bete ngeliat adegan rating M berlangsung di kamarnya? Mana dia sendiri lagi menjomblo ria lagi. Kasian, kau, nak. (ngelus-ngelus kepala Kaiba) Eh? Maksudnya Riddle mau Kaiba buat ^$&$%&$%&$& tu apa, ya? Ehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Review lagi buat chapter ini! Review lagi!! (maksa)

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Udah, udah. Gak apa-apa kok kalo telat Dika. Gue juga sering telat. Duh, jadi malu sendiri… Huueee?? Kayak telenovela??! O.o Hehe. Jadi keinget sesuatu. Pas gue sama temen-temen gue lagi jalan di daerah Cikini, gue menemukan sebuah rumah dimana PRT ceweknya berseragam MAID lengkap dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki! Terus yang cowoknya juga berseragam BUTLER!! Sumpah, itu kayak telenovela parah. Jangan-jangan, di dalem rumahnya ada adegan telenovela juga? Hmm… Jadi kangen Amigos… Ehehe. Semua orang kayaknya seneng banget ada Puzzleshipping di chapter kemaren. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya, Dika. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**Shigeru : **Lo sama kayak gue. Males login. Ahahahah!! Wah, baguslah kalo seneng sama ceritanya. Ehehe. Tugas maketnya gak susah, sih. Cuma guenya aja yang sotoy milih design susahnya amit-amit. Lagian, gue terlalu kemakan omongan sang asdos. "Udah, kalian buat aja designnya sesuai imajinasi *insert Spongebob disini* kalian. Masalah bikin maketnya, ntar aja dipikirinnya." Alhasil gue puyeng sendiri ngitung ukuran maket dan bla-bla-blanya. Shoot… Makasih buat dukungannya. Dukung lagi chapter ini, ya. Hehehe.

**ArchXora : **Sip. More Puzzleshipping coming right up. Apa sekalian aja gue buat fanfic Puzzleshipping, ya? Hmm… Ntar, ah. Tamatin ini dulu. Sebenernya gue sendiri gak tau Nagini tu piton atau bukan. Kalo dari deskripsi yang ada di buku sama film, sih, kayak piton. Tapi, masa' Voldemort peliaraannya piton? Gak level banget. Anaconda… Terlalu gede. Basilisk… kayaknya bukan. Piton aja, lah. Nah, orang keempat yang mau Riddle di bantai. Jadi, total ada 4 orang mau Riddle dibantai.

Yah, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review. Gue seneng banget sama review-review kalian. Mulai dari yang jarang review, rajin review, yang review pendek, yang review panjang semuanya menyenangkan!! Jangan lupa review lagi, ya! Review tu kayak semacam fuel buat gue. Jadi, semakin banyak review, semakin semangat gue lanjutin ceritanya. Ayo review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review… dst.

Coolkid, pamit. (Hmm… mungkin gue harus buat HPA 2…)


End file.
